One Man's Loss, Another Man's Gain
by Ladymav9
Summary: One decision can change the course of life forever. Christian causes a life altering situation that blows up in his face. Over two years later can he manage to get back what was once his? Or has someone else stepped in to fill his shoes as husband and father to his child. All credit to characters belong to E.L. James.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I wanted to post something to celebrate Christian's Birthday and I couldn't get this off my mind. I usually post when I'm almost done with the entire story so bare with me on the updates. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_**

 ** _E.L. James owns the characters of Fifty Shades, I just get to play and use my own plot for amusement!_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

 **{Christian}**

 **Present Time**

"Sir, I think we've found something." Barney and Welch barge into my office.

Papers are scattered everywhere across my desk at Escala and mugs of coffee are littered on every available surface. Gail always tries to sneak in here to clean up but I'm always pushing her out so that something doesn't get moved or lost in this organized mess I've created in my home office.

"What do you have for me? Did you find her? Did you find my family?" I shakily ask. I've been running on caffeine and rarely leave this room.

"We aren't a hundred percent sure but it's the best lead we've had all year. We've sent our P.I. down to check it out and confirm our suspensions." Welch answers.

"Where are they?"

"Montana, Sir. A little town called Great Falls." Barney says. "They are with the nephew who is retired from the military."

Montana? My parents and grandparents have a place around there. How could she be right under our nose and not know it?

Barney passes me the grainy black and white photos of a woman and child entering a Mom and Pop shop. She has a hat and sunglasses on to shield her face but when I look at her from head to toe my body gives off that tingling spark whenever she and I are in the same room. It's her. It's the woman who has turned my world upside down for the past two and a half years. As I examine each photo I take notice of the man beside her. The one who is continually touching her and my child as if they belonged to him.

"TAYLOR" I bellow and he appears in the room within seconds. "Call and get the jet ready, we are headed to Great Falls, Montana."

"Yes, Sir." He responds and whips out his phone as he makes his way out the door.

I leave the office and head to my bedroom which has gone untouched since my world fell apart. Walking into the closet, I start to find some clean clothes when I catch a glimpse in the mirror. I look so ragged. My beard is filled in as I haven't bothered with it in months and the dark circles under my eyes show how I haven't been sleeping. How can I? I've lost the two most precious things in the world.

Deciding that I don't want to scare them, I grab for my jeans, polo shirt, boxers and make my way to the bathroom to clean myself up. Grabbing for the shears and razor, I step into the hot steaming shower and start to groom my body and rid myself of the beast that has consumed me for so long.

After a very long, hot shower I step out and put on my clothes before looking into the mirror again. Looking back is the man who once had it all but foolishly sent it away thinking it was for the best. I just hope she will forgive me. Forgive for everything that I've done. I hope that I haven't ruined everything. The man looking back at me is slightly different from two years ago. After everything I've been through I'm definitely a changed man.

"Don't worry baby, I'm coming to bring you home."

 **{Two and a half Years Ago}**

Taylor pulls up to the busy restaurant. His judging eyes have me feeling uneasy and almost make me want to rethink my plans. Putting the car in park Taylor turns off the Audi and whirls around in the driver's seat to face me.

"Sir, I'm pleading with you. Please reconsider what you're about to do. I don't think you've thought about the affects this could have on Mrs. Grey and your child." He pleads.

"I'll take that into advisement, Taylor." I try not to show my annoyance for him trying to change my mind again for the millionth time. "She'll understand once everything comes out, why I had to do this. She'll probably even appreciate it."

"Just remember that somethings that are said can never be taken back, no matter if your intentions are honorable."

Tired of the same song and dance, I quickly open the car door and walk into the restaurant before Taylor has a chance to get out of the car. I don't need another lecture and would appreciate for both Flynn and Taylor to keep their opinions to themselves.

 _This is why I don't like to be too friendly with the staff. I have Ana to thank for that._

The flirty hostess takes me to the table I'd requested in the middle of the packed restaurant and she stays a little longer than necessary. After ordering a bourbon, I sit back and wait for my beautiful wife to arrive. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I thank the heavens that she fell into my office that rainy day.

The noisy restaurant quickly come to a halt and then mummers start. Looking up, I see exactly what caused the pause. My extremely feisty, gorgeous wife and mother of my baby walk in. She is glowing, and the pregnancy is bringing it out more along with her feistiness. I never thought I'd find a feisty woman attractive, much less fall in love and marry one, but the moment she told me that she wouldn't sign my contract I was hooked for life. She is the most challenging woman to be in my life and puts me through my paces more and any business deal I've ever been through. Sometimes our arguments aren't fun, but I find that the way we banter back and forth is such a turn on. The other day I tried ordering for her at a restaurant because she had to have another bathroom break and when she came back she not only put me in my place, but she also gave our waiter an earful. I fight the smile trying to break free from thinking about that dinner. Ana is truly one of a kind, and I'm a lucky bastard to call her mine.

We've only told our security and Flynn about the baby for now. I'm hoping this problem that we're facing will be over soon and once we find out the sex of the baby then we plan on making an announcement to the world and family. I know our families will be ecstatic and now that I've gotten over my panic, I'm overjoyed becoming a father. I wasn't at first, but once I settled down and heard Ana and Flynn out, I knew this is what I was meant to do. Especially with Ana by my side.

I watch as she talks with the hostess and get a heavy rock in the pit of my stomach. The sunny sky is now turning to gloom in my gut. Ana approaches the table in the middle of the room and people are starting to recognize us. We are usually shown to a private room or corner to keep out of the public eye but not today. Today I needed this to be public.

She has a breathtaking smile on and it makes me feel like shit.

"Hey baby." She comes over and I make no move to get up from my chair. All the years of manners have just been thrown out and my mother would slap me upside of my head for this.

Ana gives me a curious look then bends down to give me a kiss. Just as she reaches my lips, I quickly turn my head and give her my cheek. I notice that some people have their phones out and are taking pictures and videoing our interaction.

"Christian?" Ana gasps and a hurt look graces her face.

 _Showtime Grey._

I gesture for my wife to take a seat but still make no move to help her in her chair. Her small four-and-a-half-month pregnant bump gets my attention. I swear her body changes every day and it takes all my might not to touch her.

 _Focus on the bigger picture, Grey._

She orders a lemon water and we give our lunch order. As much of a prick as I'm about to be, she needs to eat before I follow through with this.

Ana tries to hold a conversation with me the entire time, but I've only responded with short, clip responses. After she's taken her final bite, she places her fork down with a clatter and throws her napkin across the plate.

 _Here we go._

"Christian, talk to me. What's wrong you're not being yourself today?"

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, I place my napkin over my uneaten plate and steel my face to my worried wife.

 _I'm sorry baby, please forgive me!_

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" She scrunches her face in the most adorable way.

Taking my finger, I wave it back and forth between us.

"This."

"W-what?"

"This. _We_ are not working."

Her eyes are frantically roaming all over my face, but I keep stoic. Never showing any weakness. My heart is breaking right now as I watch her whole demeanor deflate and tears spill down her cheeks. Her hormones have been all over the place lately and I hate to be the cause of them right now.

"I was having doubts the morning of our wedding but thought it was just nerves. I really wish I'd listen to Flynn about being engaged longer instead of rushing things. It was my bad."

The silence is deafening and I'm not sure how many minutes pass before she speaks but it felt like hours.

"Is this some kind of joke? Christian, this isn't funny."

 _Don't make me have to get nasty, baby. Just get mad then storm out._

"There's no joke. I want out. This isn't something that is appealing to me anymore. I liked my old lifestyle better." I shrug like it's not a big deal and toss back the rest of my drink and signal for the waiter for another. She sits there in shock as I take another sip of my newly poured drink as I try my damnedest to appear bored with this subject.

"Isn't appealing anymore? What the fuck that's supposed to mean?" Her voice raises, and I see people taking more notice of us. I knew this might be harder for her to be blindsided. We've been so happy lately and there haven't been any warning signs for this to occure.

 _I'm sorry baby. This is the only way._

"Vanilla. It's just not enough now. I tried, but I'm not fulfilled. Elena was right in that I needed way more than you could ever give me."

 _Please forgive me for saying that horrible woman's name._

"So, tying me up and whipping the shit out of me isn't enough for you!" She spits back and now I know we've drawn a crowd. I'm pretty sure the meter maid heard her.

"Anastasia." I growl in warning. "Watch yourself. I know that this is shocking but remember who you're speaking too." The lump in my throat only gets bigger and the acid in my stomach is burning my esophagus.

 _Just walk out, baby, then it can be over, and I don't have to keep going._

Her tears have flooded down her face and I think that she's about to get up and leave, but then something crosses over her face. A look of resolve, almost. Like a lightbulb moment going off. She looks around the room and sees that all eyes are on our table. Ana furiously wipes her cheeks with the backs of her hands. Her face hardens as she faces me again, and the glow she always has is missing. There is a fire that has been ignited in her that I've never seen before. I can handle her feisty side but this is something else completely. Maybe this wasn't the best idea to do this in public.

"You know what? You are nothing but a coward! You hide behind your expensive cars, helicopter, yachts and position in the community but you're a coward." She spews. "We went to six sessions with Flynn before we set a date to get married and you were the one who lead the charge on when it should happen. You!" She points her delicate, perfectly manicured nail in my direction. "Now, here we are not even six months later, and you want out." A look of resolved flashes over her eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

She goes to stand, and I can see her struggling to straighten up because her body is shaking. My instincts say to go to her and embrace her trembling body, but my mind is telling me that this is all part of my plan.

"You truly are the heartless bastard everyone talks about. Today has shown me that. You are and will always be that poor, hungry little four-year-old boy whose mother died and left you alone. You let your first four years dictate the rest of your life. Yeah, you had it rough, but there are others out there in the world who had it a lot worse than you did and look what you did with it. Most people don't land families like the Grey's and end up on the streets. Not some three-story mansion with private schools and luxury vacations. Instead of fighting for a better way to overcome it you decided to let a pedophile use and abuse you, just like your dead mother let her pimp do to her. All that money in your bank account along with a decade of therapy and still you can't get a clue or come to terms with it. Ask yourself, after six years with that evil woman were you able to be touched? Feel loved? Have meaningful relationships with people your age?" She's ticking a finger off on each argument and making my head spin as she puts me in my place. No one has ever spoken to me this way before not even her. "The answer to all those questions is a big fat NO! She taught you how to keep secrets, be a whipping boy, and isolate yourself from your family so that you only had her to rely on. For a smart man you sure are a dumbass."

My chest is burning at her words as if she's the one poking cigarettes to the spots on me and I want her to stop but I'm frozen in place. I've never heard her speak like this before. Especially about my dead mother. Shit, she just aired out all my dirty laundry that only a few people know about.

She looks around the room that has all her attention. This isn't how I pictured my plan working. This isn't what was supposed to happen.

"Yes, that's right people. Your Golden Boy of Seattle hangs out with a pedophile and has a business relationship with her." She turns her attention back to me and my lungs refuse to let air in. "Just remember when the time comes, and you want our life back, I won't be here. You remember this day and think about how badly you fucked up. You once said that you don't give second chances, well neither do I."

Oh, FUCK! She reaches for her purse and shrugs it on her shoulder. I pray that she leaves quickly and the stabbing in my chest will ease. My hand automatically touches my chest to check to see if I've actually have been stabbed because the pain is brutal.

I need to stop this, to tell her that this was some stupid plan and it blew up in my face. I need to right this wrong. It was never supposed to turn out like this.

"I hope you continue to live a miserable life, Christian. That is exactly the way that you want to live, wallowing in yourself misery and 'poor is me' mentality. But just remember that the universe has a way of righting the wrong. What you put out is what you get back. One day, maybe not tomorrow or next week but one day this conversation will bite you in the ass. Just remember, what goes around comes around, Mr. Grey."

She turns to leave on her heel and I reach out to stop her. I can't let her leave. She is my whole world and even if this is an elaborate plan to keep her safe, the thought of her walking out of here without me is soul crushing.

Tightening my grip on her and pulling her back towards me has her off balance so I stand to catch her. A gob of brown hair whips around and a hand crashes against my face make me release her. Fuck, I don't think I've ever been hit like this before.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again! You just lost that privilege to ever touch me." She seethes and corrects her shoulder strap.

 _Say something, you dipshit, before there's no going back._

Something catches her eye on her hand and she forcefully yanks off her engagement and wedding rings off her finger.

 _Oh god baby, please don't!_

"Here, I'm sure the next dumb brunette will love to have this." She sinks them into my tumbler of bourbon with a splash. My voice is still mute like it was when I came home from the hospitals with the Grey's. "I'm sure your little side piece, Looney Leila will be happy to meet your needs once she's out of the nut house. But let me tell you this one little thing, Christian. I am enough, maybe it's you that's not enough for me."

Ana marches out and I'm left looking at her rings at the bottom of the glass. What the fuck just happened? It was supposed to be a light argument letting people see us and question if we're together to give us a little more time to find the prick whose targeting us. Not this marriage ended fight.

The noise of people whispering brings me out of my thoughts and I see a mixture of judging eyes along with some sympathy ones. I don't need them. I need my Ana, the love of my life. A hand touches my upper arm and I feel a burning sensation. Looking at the culprit I see it's the little hostess. Shoving her hand away, I grab the tumbler of bourbon and pour the rest of the liquid on the table then snatch the rings out. Placing the wet items in my pocket, I make my way to the front door where Taylor is waiting. The restaurant can bill me.

"Get the car Taylor!" I growl as we walk out onto the sidewalk. He leaves to retrieve the Audi and I try several times to call my wife. After six times I give up and climb in the back of the car when Taylor pulls up.

"Where is she?" I demand.

"Not sure, Sir. Ryan was with her, but she took off in the car and left him at the curb."

"FUCK! How in the hell did my four-and-a-half-month pregnant wife overpower a six-two man? Tell him to find her or find a job mopping floors!"

I ring her again and the line picks up. _Thank god!_

"Hello?" I hear on the other line.

"Who the fuck is this?" I yell not recognizing the voice.

"Oh, I just picked this up after a woman threw it out her window…" I hang up not listening to the rest of her annoying voice.

After tossing the phone in the seat next to me, I rest my hands on my face and try to gather my thoughts and catch my breath. She left. She left and thinks that she's not enough for me. I thought that telling her those things would send her running out and not explode into this earth shattering public scene.

 _What have I done?_

"Take me to work." I tell Taylor.

She needs some time to cool off and I'll give her a few hours, then go home and tell her everything. She'll understand once she learns about the threat and then we can put this behind us.

"Yes Sir." Taylor says begrudgingly. I know he wants to beat the shit out of me right now and I don't blame him. He and Flynn both warned me about putting her into this position and I didn't listen.

A/N: Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am truly overwhelmed by the response and love for my story, thank you for all your kind words and follows.

Let me give you a little heads up that some situations are different from the book. First, the helicopter accident hasn't happened and Jack didn't kidnap Mia and hold her ransom. He did assault Ana at work before they were engaged but we haven't heard from Jack since. Also, the Grey's don't know about Christian's lifestyle, it is still hidden from the family.

All mistakes are mine. Enjoy and see you all next week!

 ** _CHAPTER TWO_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

 **{Two hours before the restaurant argument}**

"I don't care what you or Taylor have to say. I'm doing this my way and that is final. I don't need to be constantly babied, I'm a grown man who can take care of his family. It is my responsibility to keep her safe. Me! You know how hard it is for me to make sure Ana doesn't even stub her toe under my watch." I practically yell at Flynn.

"Christian, I know that you are grown but you have people in certain areas that are there to protect you and your best interest. I agree with Taylor and think you need to reconsider what you are about to do. Think long term and how this will affect you, your marriage and the family you're about to start." Flynn tries.

"Don't you think that I've thought this through. I haven't had a single night's sleep since this all began." I pause to get my anger and breathing under control. "You, Flynn, don't have anyone who looks after your family but you, correct? Why is so hard for you or Taylor to understand that I'm doing the same thing."

"Keeping her in the dark will help no one, Christian. She is a strong woman and I think that you should tell her. She has a right to know, this is her life too. You can't just decide something like this and not include all parties. And to answer your other question, I'm not a billionaire that the world wants a piece of every moment of the day."

"It will be fine. Like you said I have the best people in place that will have this solved in no time. She will understand and we'll be back on track to start our family and not have to worry about this threat." I argue.

"Until it happens again, then what? You can't just yoyo with your wife, women don't put up with that, especially your wife. Christian, as your doctor and as your friend I beg you to reconsider this. This act might have damning consequences for you and could blow up in your face."

"I'll take it into consideration, John." I appease him but know that I'm dead set on doing things my way. "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

We shake hands and I leave his office. I've got a lot on my plate these days but my top priority is my four-month pregnant wife. I've recently received a bone chilling threat against her and our unborn child. To say that I'm shocked is nothing new because we receive threats often, but this one has my entire team scrambling every minute of the day, especially because only a select few know she's pregnant. Someone wants her and our baby dead and by dead, I mean gutted on a fish hook. The letters alone will keep you up at night but then picture after picture started coming in of her daily routine. They've followed her and even was close enough to take photos of what was in her purse. Now the pictures are of her with a laser pointer of a gun scope on her forehead or chest or small baby bump.

That was the last straw for me and when the letter came in about choosing between walking away from my marriage or losing her and my baby to a watery grave, I started making plans. My security thinks I'm nuts and shouldn't let some prick decide how to live my life, but I can't take that chance. What if I listen to them and this lunatic follows through with his threat. I'd never forgive myself if something were to ever happen to her or our baby. The team would go on back home to their families and I'd be left alone losing the two most important people in my life. So, the decision was easy and after tomorrow I hope that I've bought my team some time to catch this loser and then we can get on with the rest of our lives.

"We're here, Sir." Taylor states and opens my door for me.

Today, I'm visiting a friend. Well, my only friend besides my family, but it's not our usual meeting spot. Elena and I usually meet at a restaurant close to one of her salons and catch up. My wife hates that I still have contact with her and we've had our fair share of fights over the months about it. She just doesn't understand that I need her in my life. Her guidance has gotten me through my entire adulthood. Yes, Elena does nothing but rag on my choice of companion, but I always put her in her place when she starts that shit. Ana will come around eventually but until then I try and separate the two of them. The night of my birthday was the prime example and I was lucky to intercept the two of them before my mother or anyone else saw the two of them face off. My family would be devastated to learn about the kink Elena introduced me too at a young age. They'd never understand our relationship just like Ana doesn't. Ever since meeting and marrying Ana I've grown close to them and I'd do anything to not rock that boat.

I received a phone call last night from the Seattle Police Department with Elena trying to reach me. Thinking it was a joke I declined the call, but when it happened again this morning I accepted the call and a hysterical Elena told me that she'd been arrested and to come help her out. I was having breakfast with my wife at the time and Ana told me under no uncertain terms was I to bail her ass out. We'd had a little argument over it with it ending with her throwing a bowl of cereal at my head. Not wanting to upset my pregnant wife after the bomb I'm giving her at lunch I agree. After practically promising on our first born, I left to meet up with Flynn before coming here to the Police station. Ana said not to bail her out. She never said to not come and visit with her.

After checking in and removing all my valuables and phone, I take a seat in a small room with two metal chairs and a metal table. _What in the world could Elena have gotten herself into?_ A few minutes later the door opens and in walks a very disheveled Elena in an orange jumpsuit, handcuffed with both her hands and ankles. The female officer forces her down in the metal chair and then locked her cuffs to the table.

"You have twenty minutes. No touching." The officer states firmly then walks out of the room and stands at the door.

Elena looks a mess. Her hair is all over the place and her eyes are almost swollen shut. _Shit, did someone work her over in there or what? Christ, I don't think I've ever seen her look like this._

"Christian," Elena bellows, "you have to get me out of here."

I've never seen her act so vulnerable in my life. Ever since I was fifteen she has always shown a strong dominate, in control attitude with anything that was thrown at her. This person in front of me is not the Elena that brought me to heel and put me on the path of recovery.

She tries to reach out for my hand but a loud banging on the door makes her drop her hand mid-air.

"Elena, what is going on. Why are you in here?" I ask leaning on the metal table in front of us.

"I-I don't know how they found out or where to look but they got everything." She says rambling but doesn't look at me in the eyes.

"What? What did they find?" Surely hair cutting business isn't that criminal. _Maybe she gave the Mayor's wife a bad style or color._

"The police. They came to my home with a warrant to search my house on an anonymous tip. They made me wait outside and four hours later I'm being handcuff and brought in here." Tears are streaming down her face now.

"What happened. Obviously, they found your dungeon but that isn't illegal. Who doesn't like a little kink?" I lower my voice in case they are recording our conversation.

She starts shaking and bows her head. Fuck, this can't be good.

"They-they found the room, but they also found my files and safe hidden in the wall. They opened it and took everything in there."

"Files? What files are you talking about, Elena?" I start to panic knowing that she has helped me over the years in contracting my submissives. Surely, she wouldn't have any evidence of my name, she knows how private I am. She's smarter than that.

She starts to shake even more and she closes her eyes.

"Christian, they were my files of everyone I've ever helped. My client list, my subs, everything!"

"Me? Did you have a file on me?" She nods and bile rises in my throat. "What do you mean you have a file on me?" I slam my fist down on the table. "Do you know what this could do to me, my family or business?"

"I-I'm sorry." In all my years of knowing this woman she has never apologized. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was going as planned and we were about to cross the finish line." She mummers out the last part cryptically but I don't have time to analyze it right now.

My anger is boiling over the top and I want to slap the shit out of her for this. My entire life could be turned upside down any moment all because she was careless in keeping files of dominates in our community. I reach in my pocket to contact Barney and Welch but realize that I left all that at the front desk. Something flashes across my mind and I snap my face back to Elena. She still hasn't answered my question.

"What are they holding you on?" I grit my teeth.

She bows her head again and I know it's bad. "I had a few photos of me training subs in compromising positions."

This doesn't make any sense. Who cares about photos as long as they are consenting adults. Adults…Adults…

"All of your subs are of age? Right, Elena?" My hard look at her makes her shift in her chair. "You never had any of me when we were together so there shouldn't be a problem."

"I-I had a few that might look young."

What the fuck?

"Look young or WERE young!" I yell at her. "ANSWER ME! Damnit!"

"This has to be someone out to get me. Someone who hates me." She rambles on and all I can think about is that she lied to me. She told me that I was the only one who was under age. That she saw the road I was going down and went against her morals in helping me, but she knew she could help. She didn't want her best friend's son dying at a young age. She lied! She lied! What else has she done? God help me!

I start to shake and even though I'm looking at her, I don't see her at all. My vision is replaying everything that she's done to me. I start to feel like I'm the one imprisoned here. Sweat starts to form on my brow and everything Flynn and Ana have said come crashing down over me. Abused. Molested. Not consensual at fifteen. Taken advantage of. Manipulated. Bitch Troll.

"How many, Elena? How many are we talking?" I demand.

She actually has the nerve to shrug a shoulder. Bitch.

"Christian, you have to help me. I only did to them what I helped you with. You have to believe me." She reaches for my hand again, but I jolt away from her like she trying to electrocute me.

I stand up from the chair and button up my suit jacket. I can't be here. She's is truly the vilest person my wife has tried to tell me about. Ana said that she didn't stop with me but I argued until I was blue in the face that Elena only ever did that with me. I defended that bitch over my wife and we wasted our precious moments fighting over this horrible woman who uses kids for her sick ways.

"I'll be in touch." I throw over my shoulder as I walk to the closed door.

"Wait!" Elena pleads as she tries to stand up but is met with the chains keeping her in place. "You have to help me, Christian. Someone set me up to take this fall, to make sure I was placed here. No one knew about that safe but a handful of people." Elena is desperate in trying to figure out who would've tipped them off but what she needs to do is find out how she's going to survive in a jail cell. A light goes off in her eyes when I hear a screeching noise that I assume her chair scraping against the floor and I turn towards her. "It was her." Elena accuses trying to point at me. "It was that mousy little bitch of a wife of yours."

"You're crazy!" I admonished her. "Ana has nothing to do with this."

"Are you blind? She hates me because we share something that she'll never be able to."

" _We_ don't share anything!" I send a booming echo through the tiny room. "You did this yourself. Only you are to blame here. You'll do best if you keep the name of my wife out of your filthy mouth."

I place my hand on the doorknob to leave when a mocking laugh fills the room.

"She'll get what's coming to her, just you wait. You can't guard her forever, Pet. You can't even protect yourself, how do you think you can protect a wife and baby." She cuts deep. "What kind of father can you be? Do you think once everyone knows your hidden secret life that anyone would let you be alone with a child? The monster who beats girls for his pleasure. Everyone who has ever come into contact with you knows what a horrible temper you have." She continues to laugh more as I'm frozen in place. I've thought the same thing and even spoke with Elena about some of my fears in becoming a father. "You'll do something to that baby and Ana will leave you. She'll pick that spawn over you and walk away without even looking back."

The door opens and the female officer walks in.

"Times up. Exit and follow the signs back to the front to retrieve your items." She informs me, and I slowly step out of the room.

Behind me I hear Elena's tone change.

"Wait! I'm sorry Christian, please help me. You know that if I go down then so do you!" The officer tells her to shut up and then the room falls silent.

Walking down to the end of the hall I'm met with two men that I've had several meetings and charity events with. Burt Button, the District Attorney, and Colin Banks, the Chief of Police.

"Mr. Grey, I moment of your time, please." Colin asks but not really giving me an option. I can only imagine what this little talk will be about and I hope my bank account can keep my name out of all the shit that's about to hit fan.

"Of course." I say and follow down a long hallway into a conference room.

Several hours later we still haven't heard from Ana but know that she ditched her car at the local mall. Ryan has been in every store but there isn't any sign of her. I know she's not there. Ana hates shopping and it's just another hit to the gut. Ms. Jones has said that she'll call if Ana shows up at the penthouse but I'm sure she's not going there any time soon.

She is probably at my grandparent's house hiding out. I swear they love her more than me. Ever since I introduced them at the Coping Together Gala while we were dating they have clung to her. Shortly after the gala my grandmother fell and broke her hip and has needed round the clock care. She somehow was able to get Ana's phone number and Ana went by every day for the last six months and spent an hour or two over with them. I'm pretty sure Ana told them about the baby because I've received several texts from grandfather wanted to meet up with my attorneys to change his will. He wanted to include any future great grandchildren and Ana. Mother says that grandmother as made great improvements since Ana started going over to visit and it makes me feel like shit knowing that I need to make more time for them. I know that they won't be here much longer and I need to make more of an effort to be with them. Hopefully, after this mess is cleared up and I'm not put six feet under for the stunt I pulled earlier they allow me to step foot in their house. Like I said, they prefer Ana over me.

The press has been having a field day with our scene at the restaurant. Welch and Barney along with my PR team have been overloaded with calls and email about today's earlier event. As much as I love technology, I really hate it when I'm the prime recipient. Another ping sounds off on my phone and I check it hopeful that it's someone telling me where my pregnant wife is.

 ** _THE SLAP HEARD AROUND THE WORLD_**

 _YES FOLKS YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST. ONLY AFTER BEING MARRIED JUST SIX MONTHS, SEATTLE'S POWER COUPLE ARE HEADING FOR DIVORCE. THE COUPLE WAS EATING AT A LOCAL RESTAURANT FOR LUNCH WHEN MR. CHRISTIAN GREY BLEW THE LID AND DEMANDED THEY END THEIR SHORT-TERM MARRIAGE. SOURCES AT THE RESTAURANT SAY THAT THE ARGUMENT GOT PHYSICAL AND THEIR BODYGAURDS WERE NEEDED TO RESTRAIN MRS. ANASTASIA GREY….._

Who the fuck writes this stuff and who even reads this? Fucking tabloids! Another ping comes through and I check the next one.

 ** _#DivorceCourt_**

 _Self-made billionaire, Christian Grey, has ended his marriage in a very public manner. The couple who have been dubbed America's Couple, was seen fighting at lunch. A witness overheard Mr. Grey say that he wasn't happy in the marriage and wanted out. I hope he had an airtight prenup…._

And another.

 ** _DIVORCES, PEDOPHILES, AND SIDE PIECES. OH MY!_**

 _BILLIONAIRE CHRISTIAN GREY ENDED HIS MARRIGE IN A VERY PUBLIC WAY THIS AFTERNOON TO ANASTASIA GREY AFTER ONLY BEING TOGETHER FOR A FEW MONTHS. IT WAS SAID THAT DURNING THE ALTERCATION THAT MRS. GREY ADMITTED TO THE ROOM THAT MR. GREY ASSOCIATED WITH A PEDOPHILE AND HAD A SIDE PIECE NAMED LOONEY LEILA. OUR REPORTERS ARE ON THE CASE TO FIND THESE TWO AND SEE IF THERE'S ANY TRUTH BEHIND IT. FROM RECENT PICTURES WE'VE NOTICED A WEIGHT GAIN IN MRS. GREY AND WONDER IF MAYBE MR. GREY ONLY WANTS SKINNY WOMEN. UNTIL THEN OUR COUPLE MIGHT BE ON THE SHORTEST MARRIAGE OF CELEBRITIES LIST ALONGSIDE:_

 _-BRITNEY SPEARS_

 _-KIM KARDASHIAN_

 _-DREW BARRYMORE_

 _-CARMEN ELECTRA_

 _-MARIO LOPEZ_

 _SEE THE VIDEO BELOW OF A WITNESS WHO WAS AT THE RESTAURANT WITH HER PHONE TAPING THE END OF OUR BELOVED COUPLE._

What the fuck! I launch my phone across the room and it shatters into bits against the white walls. This is a fucking disaster and I only have myself to blame. My phone has been ringing off the hook from my family, but I've sent it to voicemail. Elliot tried coming to Grey House but was turned away. I can't deal with their shit right now, I need to find my wife.

Andrea comes in and lays another phone on my desk. It's the third phone she's replaced since I walked into the office from lunch.

"Mr. Grey, Ros is on line one for you. She says it's an urgent matter."

Being the bastard I am, I nod without answering and pick up line one.

"What Ros? I'm in the middle of something here." I fume.

"Yeah, I know. I've read and watched the video a million times, you asshole. I thought you weren't going to go that route?"

Ros knows everything about the threats we've been getting and has kept her mouth shut about what I should do.

"It seemed like the only option at the time and I'm trying to fix it. What's the urgent matter?"

"Portland needs you down there now. The deal is going south fast. Today is the day on the expiration paperwork and it will hurt our chances of opening a base company in Asia." Fuck! We've been dealing with this company for over a year and if we don't sign today then we'll have to wait until another company comes along to open this door for us. "I'd go but most of the planes are being grounded here in New York because of weather. I'll never make it in time."

"I'm on it. Tell Hall that I'm coming and that he better not have screwed this up."

I hang up with her and call Taylor to get the helicopter ready for us to leave for Portland soon. By the time I close this deal and get back, Ana should be home and we can spend the rest of the night and few days together having great makeup sex.

By the time the deal is signed the sun has set and my team still hasn't heard from Ana. Short of having a public news conference which would be counterproductive I don't know how else to reach my wife. Kate hasn't seen her and Ryan even searched her apartment thinking she was hiding her out. Kate put up quite a fight which ended in shoving Ryan out and giving him an earful about me and where I can go. Pretty sure Ryan left a lot out but knowing Kate she unloaded on him.

Loading up in the helicopter, Taylor and I strap in and start to ascend off the roof. He has been ignoring me and only answering when it is necessary. I wouldn't be surprised if he and Gail weren't hiding Ana somewhere. Deciding to swallow my pride I ask for the help that I should have taken when Taylor offered earlier this morning before my life went to shit.

"Taylor, I want to…apologize for not listening to your advice. I see now that it was a mistake to follow through with my plan."

"Mmhmm." He hums through the cans on our ears.

I knew this was going to be hard but damn give a guy bone.

"Do you think she'll be back at the apartment when we arrive?"

Small talk with my employees is not something that I've ever done before meeting Ana. She's the one who is friendly with everyone and want to include them in everything we do.

"Not sure, Sir." Taylor finally says. "If it were me, I'd cut all the break lines on the cars and set the apartment ablaze."

 _Well, fuck!_

"Then I'd take you to the cleaners during the divorce. A very public divorce that exposed you for everything that you'd _ever_ done." He never moves his eyes from the front glass of the helicopter and now I wish I hadn't asked.

 _Shit! talk about pouring salt on the already opened wound._

"You think she'll di-divorce me?" I gasp and almost take my hands on the column. I won't let it happen, no matter if I have to tie her to the bed until she gives birth.

Birth.

Christ, what if she was so upset that something happened with the baby and she's at the hospital? Panic is starting to set in as we approach Mount St. Helen.

"Christian!" I hear in my cans and finally focus back on the sky and the controls of the helicopter. "Everything will work out just fine. The team and I will make sure Ana understands what was happening. She's going to be pissed and you're going to have to grovel. A lot. But she'll eventually understand."

"Th-thank you Taylor." I whisper as my heartbeat slows to normal. "I promise to listen and take your advice from here on out. I've definitely learned my lesson."

"I hope so." He murmurs and I think that I wasn't meant to hear it. "Marriage is hard and not all the rainbow and lollipops all the time. It's about making decisions with another person and including them in your life. You're still learning and so is Ana. It'll take some time but you'll find your rhythm."

"Thank you, Taylor."

I feel one hundred percent better after hearing Taylor and my gloomy mood is starting to lift. Just as I'm about to respond the alarms on engine one start to go off. Checking the gauges, I see the loss of oil and fuel and then the alarm for engine two malfunction.

"That can't be right." I say.

The smell of smoke fills our noses and Taylor has a look of pure panic in his eyes.

"What's going on, Christian?"

The helicopter drops altitude and I know we're in trouble.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Charlie Tango…" I speak into the microphone to Air Traffic Control and give our distress call.

We are losing altitude too quickly and with it being pitch black outside it's going to make for a tough landing. The mountain is underneath us and I hope we find a clear landing to put Charlie Tango down.

The column is almost impossible to move and I know what's going to happen. I turn my head over to the side and look at Taylor. A silent conversation passes between our eyes then I turn back as we are diving toward the ground. The helicopter starts to make contact with the trees and I only hope we are given a quick and painless end. My last thoughts before we hit the base of the mountain were of deep blue eyes and a giggle that could bring an entire stadium to their knees. Anastasia. My angel.

 _I love you, Anastasia. Please watch over our baby and never forget me._

A/N: Thanks for reading! As you know our beloved Christian doesn't die as well as Taylor. Please review and let me know what you think.

Check out my Pinterest page for the photos for the story: www pinterest com/ladymav99896/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You guys are the best! Thank you for all the reviews and your positive words about my story. I hope you like this next chapter just as much. Please note that this is a story for entertainment and not set in the real world. I understand there are certain protocols that the law follows but then it wouldn't make the story as fun. ;)

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER THREE_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

I'm sitting next to the stark white bed holding the hand of my battered and injured husband. Well, soon to be ex-husband, I guess. He looks like he's been put through a meat grinder but thankfully he survived the crash. I only found out about the incident through the news at the hotel I was staying at. I'd thrown my phone out the window after leaving the restaurant and never looked back. As soon as I saw the news I rush over and haven't left his side. His parents were on vacation and should be here soon. Their plane should land any moment. Elliot, Kate and Mia have been in and out of the room all day bringing me food and hovering over me. I guess when your life is played out on the internet and tv you can't really pretend that nothing is wrong.

Christian has a broken leg and wrist, he had internal bleeding but the surgery to remove his appendix and spleen stopped that. The most important is his head injury and neck. He and Taylor were thrown out of the helicopter and they suspect that their bodies hit a tree. The doctors aren't sure of the complete damage until all the swelling goes down. They have a stint in to drain the blood and to relieve some of the pressure. The doctors are hopeful but I can tell that they aren't sure if he'll wake soon or at all for that matter.

Taylor is two doors down on the ICU floor with Gail by his side. He has both legs and a collarbone broken. He too was thrown out of the helicopter but didn't get as severe of injuries as Christian did. He hasn't woken up yet either, but the doctors aren't as concerned as they are with Christian.

I try and avoid leaving the room if I can help it. Every time I do I seem to get the sympathy look or pitiful eyes from everyone around me. It's either from my husband being in the hospital or the fact that our entire marriage ending argument was played out for everyone to have a front row seat.

"How's he doing?" I'm pulled out of my own self-pity for the moment when I hear Elliot's voice.

"Same. They check on him every hour but his vitals haven't changed." He nods and takes a seat on the other side of Christian's bed.

"You know that my brother is the dumbest bastard alive for what he did at that restaurant. I'm sorry you had to be put through that. I have no idea why he did what he did, but I know that he adores and loves you. Obsessed, even. It doesn't make any sense."

I let out a heavy sigh.

"Sometimes we just aren't enough for someone else. We should've had a longer engagement, I think we both rushed it because this was both our first real relationship and we skipped over a bunch of steps before we made that leap down the aisle." Even saying the words is like swallowing acid. I don't believe them but I sure as hell don't want any pity from his family. Or any one else for that matter, I'm doing a good enough job all on my own.

My hand immediately goes to my stomach and a knot forms. How are we going to raise our child? Does he even want to be in their life or cut ties completely?

"I don't believe that at all, Ana. I've never seen two people who are more in love than you two. It kind makes the rest of us look bad for not having such a strong connection like the one you both share."

"I'm not going to argue with that but sometimes maybe love just isn't enough." I shrug and can feel the tears in the back of my eyes.

We sit there in silence for a while letting the beeping from the machines take up the noise in the room from the lack of conversation.

"Who is the pedophile, Ana? Is it someone we know?" Elliot asks after a beat. I know the Grey's have no idea about Christian and Elena and I hate that my temper got the best of me at the restaurant. Christian had confided in me and I broke it. Even as mad as I am at Christian, I never wanted to be the one to tell someone else's secrets.

"Elliot…" I start to say but his phones goes off.

"Hello…you did, okay…okay see you guys soon." He hangs up and turns his focus back on me. "That was mom, they just arrived but dad got a call and needed to make a stop first and then will be here."

I nod then the door flies open and a handful of nurses come in. Elliot's phone goes off again so he walks out to answer.

"Dr. Richards wants to update some scans. It should only take an hour tops." The older nurse says as she connects his IV bag to the bed along with all the other portable machines that are making Christian comfortable. "Honey, go have some caffeine and stretch your legs. Fresh air is always recommended."

Taking her up on the suggestion, I walk out of the room and spot Ryan standing across the door. We make eye contact but don't say a word. I know he searched for me when I caught him off guard and sped away with exhaust in his face. I bypass him on my way down to Taylor's room. With a light knock Gail answers looking about how I look, I'm sure.

"Any updates?" I ask after pulling her into a hug.

"About the same. How about Mr. Grey?"

"Same. No changes."

"Don't worry, dear, they are strong and will pull through this."

I nod. I've been numb since yesterday. I'm not even sure how one is supposed to act in a situation like this. I've cried some much since yesterday that I'm sure my tear ducts are dried up.

"Let's go and get something to drink, Mrs. Grey. I'm sure the baby needs a break and a stretch." Gail says and leads me out of the room. We go down to the cafeteria on the first floor and I grab some juice and a banana while she gets a coffee and muffin. Ryan follows close behind and pays for our items since neither of us thought to bring our purses with us.

Walking off the elevator we are met with the entire Grey family along with Kate. Grandfather and Grandmother Trevelyan are seated by the nurse's desk and stand to greet me. I notice that Carrick is standoffish and eyeing me as though I've killed their dog.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" Grandma T asks as she ushers me over to her seat. "Everything okay with b-a-b-y?" She whispers the last part.

"We're as well as can be expected given the circumstances."

"Don't worry, sweetie, those Grey men can pull through just about anything." She winks and a small smile pulls at the corners of my mouth. The first I've had in over the last twenty-four hours. No one must've told her about what happened yesterday.

"I know. Christian would never willing leave the ones he loves." Even if I'm not included in that statement, I know that he'd fight tooth and nail to be here for the rest of his family.

The bell of the elevators dings and out comes Christian's bed and his nurse's wheeling him to the room. Two police officers and a man in a cheap suit follow as well behind the nurses. As they approach we all stand and start to make our way over to Christian's room but stop when the officers block the door after the bed enters the room.

"Excuse us, we'd like to see our son." Grace stands toe to toe with the officers and almost pushes past them.

"Sorry Ma'am, but there has been a development."

"Well, don't just stand there like a statue, tell us what the hell is going on!" Grandpa T demands.

The young guy probably around my age in the cheap suit steps forward and flashes his badge. Detective Ford.

"After receiving a preliminary report, we suspect that the helicopter was tampered with. It was not an accident, someone sabotaged the aircraft and was hoping to succeed in the demise of Mr. Grey." Detective Ford tells us.

Gasps set off all over the place and my knees go weak. Grandpa T grabs ahold of me to keep me from landing on my ass. Out of everyone Carrick doesn't look one bit surprised and I wonder if he knows more.

 _Who would want to kill Christian?_

"W-who would do something like this? Do you have any leads?" Kate, the ever journalist, pipes up as she holds Elliot close.

"Yes, we have a suspect and are about to bring them in. We feel very strongly about it and think we have our person." Detective Ford assures us.

"Well, then what are you standing around here for. Go do your job and take this asshole down!" Elliot yells and all movement and chatter stops in the hallway.

"We are on it." Detective Ford says then turns to the officer to his left and nods. They both step to the side of Grace and take a few paces over until he is close to Grandpa T and myself. "Anastasia Rose Grey, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…"

Shocked. Numb. Dream-like state. Foggy haze.

 _Is this some kind of joke? When did we enter the Twilight Zone?_

"…do you understand everything that has been said to you, Mrs. Grey?"

I'm not even sure I can respond. Is this man serious? I've never even had a ticket much less try and hurt another person.

All hell breaks loose when the man tries to place handcuffs on my wrist. Kate shoves the officer and Grandma T gets in Detective Ford's face. My body is shaking like a leaf and Grace and Mia are trying to steady me while yelling that they've made a mistake.

"You are out of your minds!"

"What are you talking about? This is his wife!"

"Is this a joke?"

"What kind of rent-a-cops are you?"

The berating and yelling continue until Detective Ford screams out.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone stops. "Let us do our jobs or I'll haul every one of you in."

"You are not laying a finger on Mrs. Grey." Ryan dares and steps in between me and the officer. For the first time in my life I'm thankful to have Ryan. He looks menacing at six-four towering over the others. The second officer on the right side of the Detective catches him off guard and subdues him against the wall. "You're making a big mistake. Mr. Grey will make sure to have you shoveling shit at a circus when this is all over!" He yells and tries to break free from the hold but is tasered into submission.

I feel the cold metal against my wrist but I definitely don't enjoy this like the last time cuffs were placed on me.

 _This is not happening. This is not happening._

Slowly I'm escorted out of the ICU and down to the front of the hospital where the paparazzi have been camped out since news broke of Christian's crash. The light bulbs go off and are blinding even as the officer tries to shield me from their cameras. I still haven't been able to form a single word and just follow as the officer leads me to the police cruiser. He opens the back door and places a hand on the top of my head to help me into the car. The questions that are being asked are just as ridiculous as me being arrested. We pull away from the curb and head out into the street.

I'm not exactly sure how long of a drive it took us to get to the police station because I'm sure I blacked out after everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. Once we've entered the building I'm taken to a dark room and placed at a metal table where they lock my hands onto it then leaves me in the empty room.

That is where I sit and wait. And wait. And wait. For what, I have no idea. I place my forehead in my hands and let the waterworks flow. I thought the well was dry but this turned into a different level. Ever since meeting Christian my life has been turned upside down. Giving him my virginity. BDSM. Elena Lincoln. Psycho ex-subs. Being held at gunpoint. The engagement. Marriage. Buying my company. Wanting a divorce and the crash. And now this.

The door finally opens after what feels like hours and Detective Ford struts in with blue folders in his hands. After depositing them on the table in front of me he scrapes the metal chair out and takes a seat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Mrs. Grey but the station is jammed packed today with criminals." He smirks. How can anyone find it amusing when you're being accused of something like this?

He reaches in to his jacket pocket and pulls out a recorder and sets it on the cold table. It looks just like the one I used to interview Christian with all those months ago.

"Listen, I was just promoted to Detective and this is my first real case, I plan on making a big splash out of the gate, so it would be in your best interest to cooperate. Make this nice and easy for everyone involved." He reaches out and strokes my hand with his fingers and I try desperately to yank them away from his touch but the handcuffs bite into my flesh, keeping me in place.

He presses play and then starts to talk again.

"This is Detective James Ford questioning the suspect Anastasia Rose Grey on the suspicion of her husband's, Christian Trevelyan Grey, helicopter crash and attempted murder." He looks up making eye contact. "Mrs. Grey, have you had your Miranda Rights read to you?"

Trying to pull any type of wetness into my dry mouth, I come up empty.

"Y-yes." My voice comes out as a whisper feeling like sandpaper so he pushes the recorder up to my face to say it again. "Yes."

"Good. Now, Mrs. Grey there seems to be a number of videos of you threatening your husband after what looks like a heated argument at a restaurant yesterday around lunch time. You have one hell of a slap on you." He chuckles and opens the folders. "It seems to me that a woman scorned as yourself would have motive in causing the demise of her husband. Especially without a prenup involved."

I've seen all kinds of police shows and movies where they interview the suspect and their lawyers tell them over and over to not say a word or answer any of their questions but I truly have nothing to hide.

"I didn't do this. I love my husband very much and would never try to cause him any harm. Yes, we had an argument but that didn't mean that I'd try and kill him."

Wait. Do I even have a lawyer? Can Carrick be my attorney, being that he's family? Should I call my dad or Kate? How does this even go? The movies aren't even real but they make it seem like this. Shit, dad is on a boat in Alaska for the next two months fishing, I don't even know if he'll have service to answer my call.

A knock on the door has Detective turning the recorder off then up from his seat and opening the door.

"Ah, just in time. We were just getting to the fun stuff." Ford says and opens the door wider to let whoever is on the other side in.

Thank god, Carrick walks in with a briefcase.

"I need a minute alone with Mrs. Grey." He informs the Detective.

"Sure."

"Can you uncuff her?"

Detective Ford strolls over to me with key in hand and unlocks the cuffs. I rub my wrists to try to get the blood circulating as he walks out the door.

Carrick has yet to make eye contact with me and is fidgeting.

"Carrick, what is happening?" I plead.

"I don't know, Ana, you tell me." He questions. "Grace and I get dragged back here from vacation to find out that someone has tried to kill our son and you're the prime suspect." He snaps at me.

"You can't possible think that I had something to do with this! This is nuts!" I throw my hands up in the air. How could he think or even suggest something like this? Carrick and I haven't been on the same page ever since Christian and I got engaged and he brought up having a prenup, but I at least thought we had formed some kind of understanding over the months.

He shrugs and takes out a folder from his briefcase. _What is it with everyone and folders?_

"Seeing as how me or my law firm representing you is a conflict of interest I suggest you retain a good attorney. You seem to have put yourself in some hot water."

Is this really happening right now? My mind can't even compute everything that is being thrown at me.

"What? You're not going to help me? Like in, at all?"

Mind. Blown.

"No, I'm not. But I am here to represent the best interest of Christian." He takes out some papers from the folder and slides them over to me with a pen set on top.

One thing I've learned about Christian is that you don't just sign papers without thoroughly looking over them. Picking up the pen to look over what these papers are my heart stops beating.

 _Divorce Papers._

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review!

I have a Pinterest Page set up for this story if you are interested: www pinterest com/ladymav99896/

See you all next week and Happy 4th of July for those here in the USA!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I love all the responses! Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story. I love how everyone has strong opinions about certain characters and it makes it that more fun to write them.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER FOUR_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

 _Divorce Papers._

I knew this would be coming but maybe not _this_ soon. Did Christian have these drawn up before lunch yesterday? The last few days we've spent together showed no indication that this is where our marriage was heading. I thought we were happy and blissful, we have a baby on the way and in two days we were going to find out the gender of our baby.

 _Is it the baby that is scaring him away?_

When I first told Christian about being pregnant his reaction was less than stellar. Of course, he ran right to that god-awful woman who abused him for years, only to come back drunker than a skunk. It took the first two months to convince him that he was going to be a great father and erase all the brainwashing Elena had filled his head. Between Flynn, Taylor and myself we finally were able to show him that everything was going to be okay. When he embraced becoming a father, he whisked me away to a secluded island as an apology for his actions. He even made me recreate the moment of telling him that I was carrying his child. I thought he was crazy when he handed me a sack full of pregnancy test to take to make it even more real. We laughed and cried and made promises all night while holding each other tight.

He'd received a phone call about Elena early that morning before we left to start our day. Did he go and see her and she change his mind about being a father? Is he that insecure that he still reverts back to the fifteen-year-old boy who needed her for guidance? Surely not. Something is not adding up here.

His words from the restaurant come back in my head as I replay yesterday's event. I felt as though he cut me to the bone and I was exposed to everyone in the room. How can someone tell you they love you hours before then rip it all away in a matter of minutes? He had never spoken to me that way or treated me so poorly before, even in the beginning stages of our relationship. He was cold, and his eyes were pleading with me almost as if he wanted to say more. Did he really want to do this or was there something else? Looking at the pages in front of me tell me everything I need to know.

A throat clears and it brings me back to the reality that is now my life.

"Just sign next to all the blue arrow tabs and then we can be done with this." Carrick pushes.

"Why are you acting like this? I'm family…"

"In a matter of a few signatures and around sixty days that won't be the case." He leans back in the cold, hard metal chair. "I saw the videos, hell, the entire world apparently saw what went down yesterday, let's try to move this along and then you can," he swings his arm around the room in gesture, "resume your new life, shall we."

"I'm not signing anything until I speak with Christian and that doesn't look to be anytime soon." I grit out. Our marriage might be over but I want a face to face with him if I'm going to write off the last eight months of my life, six of which we were married. "How are you even able to file something like this while my husband is in the hospital basically on life support?"

"You're not going to get any more money out of him if that is what you're thinking. This has been in the works for some time apparently. Christian was just merely trying to give you the courteous of saying it to your face instead of finding out through a messenger." He seems as if he's enjoying this. "As for how, I'm simply acting as his proxy. In the event that he is rendered incapacitated I'm the one who makes all his decisions if needed."

"I don't give a flying fuck about _our_ money." I jab about it being half mine since I didn't sign a prenup.

"Listen here you little gold-digger, you are going to sign these papers and then my family is going to wash their hands of you. I always thought Christian was too good for you and I plan to rectify today."

"And what are you going to do about the baby? Can't wash your hands of this little one so easily, can you?" I place my hand on my barely there stomach.

His eyes widen briefly but then erupts in laugh.

"You can't really be so naïve that faking a pregnancy will keep Christian in your clutches? I can see where the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Is he talking about my mother? Bastard!

"Fuck you, Carrick!"

"Ah, there is the trailer trash I always knew was hiding under that poor, quiet, college girl looking for a handout. I know for a fact that Christian never had any interest in becoming a father and even made a point about it never happening to him."

"At least I never handed him over to be abused by a pedophile for six years!" I admit letting my tongue slip for the second day in a row. His face falls and a confused look crosses his face. "For a lawyer who fights against abuse and a doctor who treats the abused you two sure have a way of turning a blind eye. Parents of the century if you ask me." I smugly say. How dare he talk about my mother that way. You hit below the belt and so will I. He doesn't want to get me started about how they raised Mia with giving her things to keep her out of their hair instead of making her mind and being responsible for her actions.

A knock on the door keeps me from reaching across the table and throat punching my father-in-law. Detective Ford waltzes in and stands at the top of the table as Carrick and I are both in a stare down.

"I must have interrupted something life shattering with the way you both are eyeing each other." His cocky voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"No, we're finished here." I say and shove the unsigned papers back over to Carrick.

"Well, sorry to break up this family reunion but I've been called out, so I'm gonna need to put you in a holding cell until I get back."

I stand making the chair fall back tumbling over to the floor and make my way over to the Detective. I need to get away from Carrick before I do something that will only make things worse for me and put me away for something that I've actually done. He cuffs me once again and we walk out. We head down a long corridor and through several heavy metal doors before the jailcells come into view.

"Aren't you supposed to finger print me or something?" I ask as several catcalls burst out and indecent gestures are made as we reach the end of the hallway.

"We'll get to that when I get back." He informs me as we slow our pace. "Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone."

He says as he uses a key unlocking the barred door and uncuffs me. The clinking of the metal sets in the reality of what is truly about to happen and out of desperation I grasp for his shirt.

"Please, you have to believe me, I didn't do this. I would never harm anyone much less the man I love." I plead and the waterworks start again.

He pries my fingers off his clothes and gives me shove away from him. The jolt sends me flying and I almost lose my balance.

"That's what they all say, Sweetheart." He slams the door shut and I'm left holding on for dear life to the bars as he walks away whistling.

Sobs wretch from my chest and I feel the walls closing in on me.

After what feels like hours I finally get myself under control. I wipe my wet face and turn to find a seat and wait until Detective Ford comes back so that I can call my dad to help me. But what I find when I turn around is like being in a horror movie.

Elena Lincoln and two other women are seated on benches watching me. The smirk on her face is one that I'd love to wipe off if we were in a different setting. I knew I should've taken her down at Christian's birthday party.

"Well, well look what we have here ladies. Part of Seattle's golden couple." Elena boasts. "What in the world could you have possibly done to land yourself in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I think I already know the answer to that one." I retort.

Her face morphs to one of hatred and she stands to her full height.

"I knew you were the little snitch that put me in here." She accuses.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Leave me alone and I'll do the same."

This woman is delusional. How my husband had anything to do with her is beyond me. You only have to be in her presence for a short time to want to shower off the ick she seeps off of her. We have had so many fights and wasted so many hours on this gutter-ball it blows my mind. At first, I wanted to give Christian an ultimatum picking her or me but I knew deep down that he didn't fully understand all the damage she did to him. He'd been isolated most of his life because of her and thought of her to be a true friend. His only friend. Sadly, I thought he'd come around to see the way love is supposed to be but I'm not sure he was ever meant to. I tried to plant little seeds about her trying to control him and the little ways she held things over his head but he never would come to terms with it. Flynn has been trying for years to make him see how toxic she is but his refusal just shows the depths of her claws in him. I wish he'd tell his parents what happened but he blows it off thinking that they'll never understand how Elena helped him.

That is what everything boils down to, no one understands him. Or the life he had to endure before the Grey's stepped up to raise him. Such a shame at a wasted life with some much potential.

Crossing the cell, I sit down on the furthest bench away from everyone and cross my arms over my body. How in the hell did I get put in a cell with a pedophile? I've never even jay walked in my entire life yet here I am in the same vicinity as someone who abuses children. What is she even in here for? I remember Christian saying that he received a call from the Seattle Police Department in regards to Elena but didn't tell me what she was doing here.

I hear the whispers from across the room but ignore it. There isn't anything I want with that woman or the other two locked away with me. Keeping my head down and my eyes on the floor I didn't realize it until it was too late. Three sets of feet line up in front of mine. Looking slowly up from the ground I'm met with Elena and the other women. Her smirk this time is almost evil.

"Let's welcome our new cellmate, ladies." Elena says.

Before I can respond or move a muscled fists land against my face making me see stars.

The sounds of beeping startle me awake and I'm dumbfounded as to where I am. The walls are white. The chairs are white. The curtains are white, but no window. God, please say I'm in a dream and the last few days haven't happened. Something tickles my nose and I'm aware that I have a breathing tube connected to my nostrils. Pulling it away, I try and sit up but my body aches. Immediately my mind goes back to the last thing I remember. Elena. That bitch.

I reach for my stomach and feel a round speaker device tied to it. The swooshing sound to my left indicates the heartbeat and from the rhythm the baby sounds fine. The large metal door opens and a woman in green scrubs walks in with a clipboard.

"Oh good, you're awake." She gleefully says.

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary at the jail. We are like a hospital but we are equipped to handle the small stuff." She checks my vitals and writes down the results before addressing me once again. "Mr. Button will be here any time to speak with you."

"Who? Is my baby okay?"

"Everything is normal and your baby is doing great." She smiles and I feel relieved. "The District Attorney, Burt Button. He was just beside himself when he got here to find you in this state."

"What?"

Just as she's about to answer the door opens and in walks a man in a very expensive suit. He has blonde, thinning hair, a round potbelly and is maybe in his fifties.

"Mrs. Grey, I'm the District Attorney Burt Button for Seattle. First let me apologize on behalf of this department and the city of Seattle. As soon as I saw the report on the news I knew I had to get down here as fast as I could. The Detective has been dealt with and won't be bothering you again. You should have never been brought in or put into a jail cell."

I don't say anything because I don't know if I can trust anyone here. What if they're trying to trap me into saying something that will incriminate myself?

"I've personally sent a doctor to come and check you over and they'll be by again before we leave here."

"Leave. I get to leave, as in walk out of here?"

"Yes, of course."

I truly must still be in my bed back a Escala in a nonstop dream. None of this makes sense and as the day wears on it's becoming more absurd.

"There are still a few things I need to get in order before you leave but by the time the doctor has done the final check I should be finished."

"What things?"

"Mrs. Grey, I know things have been turned upside down right now but I can assure you that I'll make it my life's mission to see that you are sent somewhere safe and away from all of this."

I'm not sure if I hit my head but I have no idea what this man is talking about. He sees the confusion on my face and drags a rolling stool over to the bed.

"I know that you had nothing to do with your husband's helicopter crash. I've spoken to your bodyguard, Ryan, and he filled me in on what has happened." Okay, but that doesn't explain much. "I am also aware that your father-in-law just filed divorce papers at the courthouse a few hours ago along with a restraining order to stay at least one hundred yards away from your husband."

This is really happening. He filed for divorce and now I can't even go and sit next to him by his bedside.

"I…" Well, I don't really know what I can say right now.

"Listen for just a second, Mrs. Grey. I think that you have two options here and I'm offering two sets of doors for you to leave through today. One, you stay here in Seattle and hash out the media that will follow you around and harass you until they find the next story. You'll have to deal with whoever tried to kill your husband and have them possibly go after you and your unborn child. I know that you have bodyguards but even they can't protect you at all times."

He's right. Whoever did this to Christian was able to slip through Taylor and his men. They almost succeeded in killing him. What if I'm their next target?

My hand lands softly on my belly and my heart lurches. I can't let anything happen to my baby. This baby is my responsibility and I plan to protect them with everything in me.

"What's the other option?" I ask.

"Door number two will be a big adjustment. It will mean uprooting your life and never looking back." He pauses letting it set in. "At least until the person or persons are caught who tried to kill your husband."

"Uprooting? Like witness protection?"

"Kind of, except I'm not putting you in the system. But in a sense, yes. You'll get a new identification and live somewhere else entirely. You won't be able to contact anyone for a while to ensure your safety."

"Even my parents?" I gasp.

"Even your parents. You could write them a letter letting them know about the circumstances but you wouldn't be allowed to tell them where you are or contact them after you leave here. I'll make sure to get the letters to them."

The thought of not being able to contact anyone I know is devasting. And I'm pregnant. What about the baby?

"How-how long do you think I'll be away?"

He shrugs one shoulder. "It's hard to tell, Mrs. Grey, but I can assure you that I'll contact you the moment we do. If then you want to return and contact your loved ones then you're more than welcome and if not that's your choice."

"And I have to make this decision right now?"

"I've got a few errands to run to get some things in order but yes, I'll need an answer when I get back." He adds and stands to leave. "I know that this is a lot to deal with but I hope that you know that whatever you choose that the District Attorney's office is on your side and so is the Police department."

With that he leaves me alone to the sounds of beeping once again.

What in the hell am I gonna do?

Do I stay and fight for a marriage that my husband clearly doesn't want or leave for an unknown amount of time to start a fresh new life while the threat is taken care of? And should I make it temporary?

A/N: Thanks for reading, leave a review and let me know what you think so far. I have a Pinterest page for the story if you're interested. www pinterest com/ladymav99896/


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has commented and liked my story. The plot thickens! It's a short chapter and I hopefully will get the next one to you by the end of the week to make up for it being so little. I know everyone has question but I'd hate to spoil it by answering them, all will be revealed soon.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER FIVE_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

I'm huddled in the backseat of Mr. Button's Cadillac SUV hoping to avoid the sleazy paparazzi. He was able to pull into the underground garage and move me out of the build without anyone knowing that I left.

Dr. Hampton came and did his last and final check up on me and was able to access my file from Dr. Green's office. He printed them off in case I needed to take them with me if I decided to choose door number two. He was very informative and thorough when he examined me. After what Elena and her two jail mates did I wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any long term affects or surprises later on. He was able to see the gender but I refused to be told what the baby was. It was supposed to be a special moment to share with Christian but now I can't let myself go there. Maybe at the next appointment. Dr. Hampton's advice was to stay stress free, exercise and to make sure to eat a healthy diet.

Once we've hit the highway my nerves have wound me up tight. Is this the right decision? Should I go with the other option? Would anyone even care if I stayed or left? I think about my dad, mom and Kate and a sadness hangs over me like a Seattle rain cloud.

"You can sit up now." Mr. Button says and changes lanes.

I move to sit behind the passenger seat and buckle in.

This is it. No turning back once I tell Mr. Button my decision. He said that I could let him know once he got me safely out of the Police station and somewhere on the outskirts of the city.

We pass a sign for Renton after we bypassed the airport and Mr. Button pulls into an older looking shopping mall and parks in the back of the building. He gives a nod then exits the car and opens my door in the back.

"We'll be here for a little bit."

I follow him as he opens a metal door and the smell of shampoo fills my nose. _Where are we?_ He continues through the hall to a door at the end. Once we are in he closes the door and has me seated in a small sofa chair in the corner.

"I know this can be a lot to take in at such a short amount of time but you aren't the first to go through this, Ana. The time has come, I need your answer. Remember that whatever you choose that the D.A.'s office and Police Department are on your side."

I sit there for a few long minutes warring with myself at the decision in front of me. Both are equally heartbreaking and leave knots in my stomach. If it were just me I know the door I'd walk through but having this little one to consider makes it even harder. Having weighed every pro and con, I set my mind and don't waver in my answer.

"Door two, Mr. Button. I'll leave for now to give this little a chance, but once the situation is contained I will want to come back to my life here. Even if there my not be one to come back to."

"Okay, Ana. Let me make a call and set everything in motion. You'll be leaving within the next two hours."

He pulls out his phone and walks out leaving me there in silence. It isn't long before a knock startles me and a little blonde and purple haired lady comes in.

"Hello, my name is Nettie and Mr. Button said to come and escort you to have your hair redone." She bounces on her feet.

"My hair?"

She looks confused and turns when Mr. Button comes back into the room.

"Nettie, can you give a minute?" She nods and leaves closing the door behind her.

"You want me to change my hair?" I ask incredulous.

He takes a seat across from me and steeples his fingers at his chin.

"Ana, you have to know that the entire world knows who you are. If we are going to keep you safe we have to put into place some safety measures to ensure that most people won't recognize you. What would be the point if someone were to see you then sell a picture to some sleazy magazine."

He makes a good point but I hate that I have to change my appearance. He places a hand on mine and gives it a light squeeze. Mr. Button has made this transition easy and has treated me so fatherly since coming into my room at the jail infirmary.

"You can change your mind right now if you want. I won't be upset or mad if you do. This is life changing, Ana."

"I know." I whisper looking down at my feet. "Okay, lets do this." I say with a little more determined this time.

An hour and forty minutes later Mr. Button walks into the small room that belongs to Nettie and has several large envelopes in his hands as Nettie is finishing up my cut and color.

"Here you go, once you are in the car I'll need you to read over and learn your new life and the history that comes with it. The point is to be as believable as possible if you have any chance with the locals." He hands me the papers and Nettie turns the chair to face the mirror for me to see the finished product.

Tears well in my eyes as I see a different person staring back at me. My hair that was once light brown is now black as night and the length that once almost hit the top of my butt is now barely resting on my shoulders. A sob leaves my throat and my hand tries to stop it by clamping down over my mouth. Nettie has covered most of my bruises with light makeup but there is still some dark purple shading throughout my face, thanks to that bitch Elena. I can't wait till I get my hands on her after I have my baby, she's going to wish she was never born.

"You don't like it? Oh gosh." Nettie says with disappoint in her tone. It's not her or her work but me.

"She just needs a minute Nettie. Can you let the gentleman in the back room come in and have him bring the bags with him?" Mr. Button asks because there is no way to find my voice much less say any coherent words.

He kneels down the best he can to my level and gives a sympathetic look.

"You can still change your mind, honey. Nothing is set in stone yet, but once you walk out the back door then there isn't going back until you hear from me again. It could take months or longer before you get that phone call from me."

"I understand. I think my hormones are all over the place. It's been a long few days, you know?"

"I completely understand."

A knock on the door reveals a tall, muscular man in a button-down shirt that fits him tight across the chest. He stands on the door frame in jeans that were made for him and his light brown hair is spiked in the front with green eyes. I might be married but I'm not dead. _The married part not for long._ He looks like a bear ready to attack at a moment's notice.

He comes in and heads straight for me, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Luke Sawyer." He introduces himself with a deep baritone voice. "You must be the beautiful woman I get to help." Do not swoon. Do not swoon.

"Ana."

"Now that introductions have been made, let's give her sometime to change and then you two can be on your way. Ana, there are several bags of clothing to get you through until you get settled into the new town." Mr. Button says and pushes Luke out the door.

I see the clothing store bags and to my astonishment they fit perfectly. There are even some clothes for when my belly gets bigger as the pregnancy continues. A tap on the door reveals Luke and Mr. Button who seem to be finishing up on a heated conversation.

"Ready? The ride is going to be a long one and I'd like to head out as soon as possible." Luke suggests and reaches for my clothing bags.

"We'll meet you at the truck." Mr. Button informs Luke and sends him away. "I know at first this will be difficult but let your mind at ease that this is the best option for you and your little one. Luke will take excellent care of you and protect you with his life. I've know him for a long time and he'll do anything that is needed to protect those he cares about."

"Thank you." I reach to the small table by the salon chair and hand Mr. Button six sealed envelopes with names for each person who I'm contacting for the last time. "Can you make sure that each one is delivered?"

"Of course, Ana." He places them inside his jacket pocket and then hands me my travel papers I'd set down to change clothes. "Remember to read over the notes and try to be in the shadows for a while until the news dies down."

We walk out the room and out the back door where a black four door Chevy truck is waiting. Luke is leaning up against it typing away on his phone. He must hear us because when he looks up he puts the phone in his back pocket and walks to us.

"Ready?"

"I think." I hesitate. Am I?

"You're in good hands, I promise." Luke reassures me and walks me over to the passenger side and helps me into the truck.

Before the door closes, Mr. Button places a hand on my arm.

"I'll contact you the moment it's safe." He taps the pocket of his jacket where my letters are securely placed. "And I'll send these out in the morning. It's to give you a head start."

"Thank you."

He closes the door and after he and Luke exchange a few words then hug, Luke gets in and fires up the engine. Luke eases the truck back and pulls out of the shopping strip and onto the road heading towards a highway. We sit in silence for a long while before either one speaks. In a way I like the quiet but in others I want to know what's going to happen and where we are going.

"Do I get to know where we're going? Or is that something I'll find out when we get there?"

"No, you can know. We're headed to my place in Montana. I just bought some land on the outskirts of this great town. We'll be there while we wait. It's gorgeous and the weather is much better than here in dreary Seattle." His smile is infectious and I find myself sharing in his happiness. Maybe this won't be so torturous after all.

"Do you have a storyline also or do you get to play yourself until I'm allowed to come back? Am I a friend visiting or long lost relative?"

"You haven't read through the paper work, have you?"

I shake my head and reach to open the large envelope. I find a booklet and open it to reveal a passport and driver's license. Upon further inspection I see my new name and an updated photo. _How did they get that so soon?_

Annie. My new name is Annie. My heart skips a beat because that is what my dad called me growing up.

"Annie Sawyer?" I cannot believe this. "This can't be right." I'm going to be one of his relatives?

"Oh, I can assure you that it is." He winks and it makes him even more attractive. I hate myself for even acknowledging it.

"Sawyer? As in you?"

"Yep." He pops the p between his full lips.

"There has to be a mistake. This isn't right."

"No mistake, Wife."

 _Wife?_

The name on the papers isn't what sends my heart into a race to leave my body. It's the official paper behind it that almost has me passing out. I whip my head over to the driver's side and see Luke glance over at me with a mega smile.

What in the living hell have I gotten myself into? Before I stop it, the damn bursts as the tears flow and there is nothing that can stop it plummeting down my face.

 _Wife._

 _A/N: Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think so far. The Pinterest page for this story has been updated and can be found at: www pinterest com/ladymav99896/_

 _I will try to work on getting the next chapter out soon but if I can't then I'll see you all next week!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Just remember that all your questions while be answered in the upcoming chapters! Sorry I had a very busy week and couldn't update any earlier, the summer is always so hard because I have two kids to entertain.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER SIX_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

We've been on the road for hours and I continue to read over the papers of my new life hoping that if I read it again then the words might be different and that the life I'm going to be living for the foreseeable future are not hitched to this man seated next to me.

 _Who in life have I pissed off to earn everything that has been thrown at me the last few days?_

There are pages of back story and pictures of us photoshopped to make us seem like we've been together for years. YEARS! How in the world could they have pulled all this together in such a short amount of time? The pictures are of Luke and I at the beach, of our 'wedding', at a Halloween party, at Christmas, dancing. There are so many I can't wrap my head around this, it looks so real. Like we really are this couple who are so in love with each other.

How do families in witness protection handle all these changes?

"I can hear your brain going into overdrive over there. I've set in silence a while to give you some time to adjust but now we need to talk." Luke says as he pulls off an exit.

"How did all this happen?" I wave the photos and paperwork over for him to see.

He shrugs, "It's the government. They can do pretty much anything and in a short amount of time if you know the right people."

This boggles my mind and it makes me wonder if Christian's team is as good as those who did all of this.

"Where are we going?" I ask as to why we're stopping if we just stopped thirty minutes ago to fuel up.

"Starving, how bout you?" The moment he says that my stomach makes a growling noise that makes him smile. "What does the little jellybean want? Burger, fries, chicken, shake?"

"Mmm." I haven't had fast food since meeting Christian. He always deemed it unhealthy and bad for the body. "Burger, fries and a large chocolate shake." I actually moan as I say the words.

"Done."

We pull into the drive thru and place our orders. Luke gets double what I ordered and it makes me wonder how he can eat so much and still have a body like that. We eat on the road in comfortable silence, which surprises me.

"So, are you having to live a lie also? I mean with the military background and all." I point down to the middle console at the folder.

"No, I served my time and just recently got out. I've read over the file and it matches up to my life pretty much. I joined the Marines right out of High School and up until a year ago I was an active member for twelve years."

"So that makes you thirty."

"Yes, just had a birthday three months ago. Don't you remember? You planned this big trip to the beach. What a bad little wife you are. Being married for three years and you still can't get my birthday right." He gives me an astonished look like I really knew when his birthday was. It makes me giggle and I start to relax a little more being in the same close quarters with him.

"It's going to take while for me to get on board with all of this, you know that right? I've never had to lie or try and make something up on a whim." I've looked over the file and most of it seems easy enough but I still have my doubts.

He throws me a genuine smile.

"No worries little lady. I'm a patient man." He winks and focuses back on the road. "Look the town we are going to be in is medium size and with you being pregnant it makes sense for us to be 'married' to not raise any questions. People will just think we are settling down to start a new life and we'll keep mostly to ourselves."

"Little lady?" I scrunch my nose at his endearment but his reasoning is spot on. I am trying to stay under the radar and not draw too much attention to myself.

"Yeah, I'm trying to work out what pet name works best for you, sugar."

"Ugh! Definitely not sugar!"

"Pooh bear?"

I shake my head at the direction this car ride has headed. Luke definitely has made the tension leave and it's as if we've been old friends bickering for ages.

After another hour and my belly full of greasy food my eyelids start to grow heavy. I can feel my head bob and a soft pillow catches my chin.

"Here." Luke places the pillow on my shoulder and grabs in the backseat for a blanket.

"Thank you, Luke." I lean my seat back slightly.

"Anytime, Momma Bear." I hear him whisper before sleep takes me under.

I feel the truck come to a stop and hear the gear shaft pull to the park position. My eyes are still so heavy but from the small sliver through my eyelids I can tell it's dark out.

My door opens and I feel Luke unlock my seatbelt and pull me close to his body.

"We're home." He says but I still can't muster the energy to wake up.

I feel myself being carried and then placed on the softest material. Letting out a small moan a warm blanket is placed over me once again and I drift off to dreamland.

Waking up in a panic after hearing the loudest scream, I tuck my knees up to my chest and gaze around at my surroundings. I'm in an unfamiliar place. The door across from my bed swings open and the hall light shows Luke in a pair of pajama pants. Only pajama pants, holding a gun surveying the room. He spots me and quickly glides over to the bed.

"Are you alright? I heard the scream from across the hall and came as quick as I could."

"I heard it too." I say but then realize that I'm covered in sweat and Luke is looking at me with a confused expression. "It was me, wasn't it?" I whisper almost ashamed remembering what I was dreaming about.

"Hey," Luke sits down beside me and wraps a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Things are going to work out, you'll see."

I nod as the tears fill my eyes. How am I ever going to move on from Christian? He was my whole world, it began and ended with him. Even if this is over soon will he forgive me for the awful things I said to him at the restaurant? I didn't mean half of what I said, I was just mad and reeling from his confession. We may not be married after this but we will need to work on co-parenting for this little one.

"Are you okay, or do you want me to stay until you fall back asleep?" Luke interrupts my thoughts. I'm completely embarrassed about needing to be comforted after only meeting this man hours ago, but something is telling me that Luke is someone I can lean on.

"I'm good, thank you Luke."

"I am here if you need me." He gets up and walks out but leaves the door slightly ajar.

The next morning, I wake to the smell of bacon and coffee. I've never been a fan of coffee but bacon I can do. Stretching out in the cloud-like bed I walk down the hallway as my nose sniffs out the direction of the kitchen. I was asleep last night when we finally arrived so I have no idea where any of the rooms are located.

Finally, reaching the large open kitchen I watch as Luke glides around the room like he's been doing it his whole life.

"Good morning." I say not wanting to sneak up on him and make him spill the food.

"It's a great morning." He replies back and plates the food. "Coffee or juice? I don't know too much about pregnancies and the do's and don'ts yet."

I smile at his thoughtfulness.

"Juice please."

He nods and gestures for me to have a seat on a barstool as he pours some juice in a glass for me.

"After breakfast I'll show you around the place so that if I'm not here you won't get yourself lost."

"Lost? How big is this place?" I ask. Surely it can't be any bigger than the penthouse.

"Well, we're sitting on fifty acres and with you being pregnant we should have some kind of plans in case something was to happen and we needed to get you some help."

"Fifty acres? Are we out in the middle of the woods in a cabin or something? How far is the town from here?" I question.

"We're on the outskirts of Great Falls. I have some guys who help me out with the up keep of the place. We've got cows, horses, and goats." I hear the sound of tapping across the wood floors and turn my head to see what is making the noise.

A large red and black German Shepard comes to a stop at the entrance of the kitchen and bounces when he sees Luke but quickly gets in a defensive stance when I catch his eye.

"Zeus, come here boy." Luke gets on the floor eye level and greets the enormous animal. I've always been a small dog person.

Luke scratches both ears and says encouraging words to his friend.

"Annie," Luke looks up to me as he holds the collar of Zeus. I guess the pretending has officially started. "I want you to meet the other half of me. Zeus has been with me since I left the Marines, we have the best security system in place but Zeus is my main deterrent. I think he's going to love roaming free out here."

He pats him on the side of his tummy and runs his hand down the spine all the way to the tail.

"Annie," he continues to use my false name, "Place your hand out to let him get a good smell of you."

I do as I'm asked and Luke brings him over and I fidget a little as Zeus sniffs the heck out of me.

"I need you to trust me so that Zeus understands what you are to me."

I give a quick nod and watch as he walks over to me and he engulfs me in a tight big bear hug. His arms are ripped and he could easily toss me around like a ragdoll with those things. Zeus whimpers not getting any of his attention and Luke scoops me up and carries me over to the large oversized couch. He sits down with me in his lap and Zeus follows his master but stays at our feet. After a few minutes Zeus leans forward and plants his chin on my legs where my hand sits.

"Give him a scratch around the ears."

I make a move to do just that and it startles Zeus as he whips his head back quickly.

"Slowly, Annie."

With the movement of a snail I reach for the top of his head and when my fingers graze over his hair, his look of apprehension fades in his eyes and he leans in once again. It doesn't take long before Zeus and I are best friends and he is following me around everywhere.

After giving me the grand tour of the spacious ranch-style house of four bedrooms, six bathrooms, a media room, and man cave he and Zeus show me the outside part of the property. As far as the eye could see was green grass and large trees. There are several large barns throughout the property and men who are busy with the animals, tractors, and fixing things.

"We have six men who work on the property." Luke states as we leave the cow barn as two men help deliver a baby calf.

"We?" I wonder if he has a partner who helps finance a place like this.

He gives me a side smirk.

"Yes, Annie, we. As in you and me, remember? We are married after all." He nudges my shoulder as we walk towards a shop.

I roll my eyes but stop for a second out of habit thinking I'll be spanked if I get caught. _That life doesn't exist anymore, Ana._

A man in a cowboy hat walks out of the shop wiping his hands of what I suspect to be grease and finds his way over to us.

"Luke, you're here! I didn't think we would be seeing you for a few more months." They shake hands and turn their attention to me. I watch as this man gives me a once over taking in my injured face from being assaulted at the jail.

"Patrick, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Annie. She's the reason we decided to come sooner. She just couldn't wait another day to get out here in the great wild." Luke's smile makes me smile and Patrick reaches out to greet me only to be stopped by Zeus who has now put himself between me and Patrick. Zeus bares his teeth until Patrick returns his hand to his side. "Easy Zeus." Luke commands. Luke must've noticed Patrick's looks so he adds, "Annie was attacked in the mall parking lot before we came here. It's also one of the reasons we wanted out of the big city. We also didn't want our little one raised in all the hustle and bustle." He places his strong arm around my shoulder then places his large hand on my stomach. I flinch at his touch as only Christian touches me this way but I remember we have to do this if I want to stay hidden so I lean in playing the part.

"Well, that makes greeting a little harder." Patrick chuckles as Zeus sits his bottom at my feet but is still on high alert. "I'm Patrick. I'm in charge of the workers and making sure the ranch is running smoothly around here." He reminds me of my dad. I can tell from the wear on his face and hands that he's been working outside his entire life.

"Annie." I finally greet but make no move to touch him for fear Zeus might remove his hand from his body. "You'll also find that I'm not the most balanced person when it comes to me and gravity." I giggle thinking about all the times I've tripped on air.

"I hope everything is up to your standards, Ma'am. We've been trying to get this place move in ready for the last three months since she's been deserted of almost three years."

"It's beautiful out here and everything looks amazing. Please call me Annie." I boast of his hard work.

Off in the distance Patrick gets called away and Luke, Zeus and I start to walk over to the horse corral to check out the new ones who were bought at auction two weeks ago.

"What is it that you do? I mean, how do you afford a place like this?" I say before thinking and want to kick myself for being so nosy. "You don't have to answer that. I just know that my dad never received a payment to afford a place like this when he left the service but maybe times have change." Again, the filter has been opened. But surely the government wouldn't put me with some drug trafficker or some crazy, right?

"It's okay, Annie, you need to know where _our_ money comes from." He shrugs as we lean on the pipe fence as a black stallion trots in a circle. "After I got out of the military I had no clue what to do with my life. Being a Marine was all I knew. A few months later I was out at the shooting range and a thought came to me about the guns we used out on one of our tours. I always said it would work better if it had a better type of scope and we were wearing a better type of glasses out in the field. Thus, came the grand idea of trying to create a new scope with goggles you can wear for both day and night time. Even if a person has a prescription."

It sounds impressive and Luke seems like the determined type of guy if he puts his mind to it then it will happen.

"Three months later I had a prototype. I contacted an attorney to patented it and they were able to get me into contact in how to get a government contract to have them distributed to our men and woman in the service."

"Whoa. That's amazing, Luke."

"So, we're millionaires." He says casually. "Anything you could ever want is at your feet, Momma Bear." He smiles as big as the Grand Canyon.

After lunch I'm exhausted and decide to take a nap while Luke heads out to discuss some things with Patrick. Zeus, of course, is with me laying down at the foot of the bed keeping a careful watch of the door.

Luke had given me a tablet to keep in touch with the outside world as long as I didn't communicate with anyone from back home. I pull up the news back in Seattle to see if there was any news on how Christian's condition was doing and found several videos outside of the hospital. Clicking on the top one makes my blood boil as I watch Carrick Grey come to the top of the steps to make a statement.

 _"_ _Thank you all for your support at this difficult time in my family's life. Right now, there haven't been any changes to my son's condition and we'll let you know as soon as they do."_

After a pause the reporters start their assault of questions.

 _"_ _Mr. Grey, is it true that your daughter-in-law is responsible for the helicopter crash and is being held at the Police Department?"_

 _"_ _We are not allowed to comment on that right now as the investigation is underway. But I will say that everyone who is family and loves Christian is by his side and it will stay that way for the time being. Thank you all and we'll update you as soon as we know anything."_

 _"_ _Mr. Grey, is it true that your son, Christian, has filed for divorce from his wife, Anastasia, of only six months?"_

 _"_ _Yes, that is true and hopefully it will be quickly resolved. That is all for now, thank you."_

He walks back through the sliding doors of the hospital and the feed ends. I toss the iPad across the bed and let out a mournful sob. It's over. It truly is over with a snap of the fingers. I turn on my side and cry into the pillow. I cry for the woman who loved a complicated man. I cry for the woman who thought she was enough for a man who professed before God and family that he'd love her until death due them part. I cry for the little girl who had big dreams of marrying her Prince Charming and living happily ever after. I cry for all the silly books I loved to read and showed me that your true love does exist. I just… cry.

I feel the bed dip and a cold, wet nose lands against the skin of my neck. Zeus has half of his body on top of me in some sort of comforting position, almost like he's trying to give me a hug. I give in and throw my arm around his body and sob into his hair. He never once moved as my body finally tired out and I fell asleep.

A/N: Poor Ana, things are going to continue to get interesting! Up next, Christian wakes and has to deal with the fall out! Please review and let me know what you think. Pinterest is Updated so check it out! www pinterest com/ladymav99896/


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: You guys are the best! Thank you for all the reviews, I love reading every one of them. This chapter will answer only some of the questions you might have. Please remember this is fanfiction and for entertainment purposes.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER SEVEN_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

 ** _3 Months Later_**

 _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

I hear the constant buzzing in my ear making my head hurt. It feels like the morning after an all-night drinking binge. _God, I wish someone would shut off that stupid alarm. Where the hell is Ana at? She must hear it too._

Trying to open my eyes is like lifting a car up by the bumper using only your upper body. Christ, what did I drink last night?

 _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

I let out a groan and hear voices from afar.

"He's waking, call the doctor."

I'm able to open a thin line and see I'm in a dark room and the smell of disinfectant spray hits my nose. _Gail has truly gone overboard on the cleaning._

"Call everyone and let them know." I hear a voice again and then the sound of a door latching shut.

"Christian? Christian, it's mom. Please baby boy, wake up. Come back to us."

Mom? What is she talking about? I'm right here trying to wait out this annoying hangover. I really want to sleep some more to maybe bypass the condition I'm suffering right now.

 _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

I groan and try to call out for someone to shut off the alarm.

"Ana." I try to say but it comes out a whisper as my throat feels like sandpaper. "Ana!" I try with a little more force.

"Oh dear." I hear mom gasp.

The door opens and I vaguely see a blur of white.

"Mr. Grey, I'm Dr. Legend can you open your eyes for me all the way?" I try but a bright light flashes into them and I force them shut to stop the shooting pain. "Okay, I'm going to order some tests and scans to be run and then we'll be able to tell where we're at. Can you squeeze my hands?" I do the best I can. "Good, now can you feel this?" I feel a sharp object against my feet and jerk away. "Great, great."

"Ana." I say again wanting to find out what the heck I'm doing here and why I can't feel her presence like I always do when she's in a room.

"We'll get to that in a moment, Mr. Grey. I need you to open your eyes again and focus on my finger."

With the strength of Hercules, I open both eyes and see a hazy man in a white doctor's coats with mom standing at the end of the bed. I follow the finger and sip out of a straw before addressing him and mom. The cool liquid is exactly what I need at the moment.

"Mom, where's Ana? Where am I?" I see my mother look ashamed for some reason and then looks down at her feet. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Grey, can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

I bring my eyes up to the ceiling and try hard to think back to last night but I don't get the chance because the door burst open with Dad, Elliot and Mia all rushing in and pushing each other to get closer.

"Oh, thank god!" Mia starts to cry and rushes over to the side of the bed knocking into dad and swings her arms around me crushing me in a hug.

"Easy Mia!" Mom warns.

"It's good to have you back, Bro. Three months is a long time to not see your scowling face." Elliot interjects.

I'm not in the mood to deal with him as my head feels like it's on fire. Wait. Did he say three months? My eyes frantically search the room but don't find my blue-eyed beauty. Where is she?

"Three months? What the fuck happened to me?" I demand now that I'm able to talk a little better.

"Mr. Grey, I'm going to need you to calm down and try to remember the last memory you had." The doctor asks again but my mind is racing all over the place.

I try to rack my brain. Anastasia. I remember having amazing morning sex, then meeting with Flynn, after that was seeing that horrible bottom feeder Elena. My brain is a little hazy but I continue on.

The threat. My stupid plan. The meeting at the restaurant with Anastasia and it turning to shit. She left and I had to leave for a meeting in Portland with Taylor. Not finding Ana. Flying back in Charlie Tango. The beeping and smoke. Trees.

The crash.

I was in a crash with my helicopter.

"Ana. I need to see Anastasia, right now." I say and everyone stops as if they're frozen in place. Did my world just hit a pause button? No one says anything but everyone slants their eyes over to dad. Elliot looks pissed and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, dad, why don't you answer that one." Elliot hisses.

"Elliot don't you start that right now. Your brother has just woken up and doesn't need the added stress." Mom chides him but he's not having it.

"What the fuck do you think is going to happen when he finds out, mother." He shakes his head. I've never seen Elliot speak to our mom like this before. "Can't you see he's already worked up wondering about her."

"Where is she?" I ask interrupting their hateful banter like I'm not in the room.

"Son," My father starts but there's a hint of remorse in his voice. "There was a big misunderstanding and I'm afraid…"

He is interrupted as the door flings open and a woman wheeling in a wheelchair comes barreling in. I notice right away that it's Gail and Taylor is the one in the chair.

"Mr. Grey, we came as soon as we heard." Gail says a little out of breath like she just ran here. She maneuvers the wheelchair past the others and catches my fathers foot as she comes up to the side of the bed. My father winces and does a small hop. Gail doesn't even acknowledge anyone else in the room, which is odd.

 _Am I having a crazy dream? What the hell is going on and where the fuck is Anastasia?_

"Mr. Grey it's good to see you finally awake." Taylor comments.

"Thank you, Taylor. Is everything okay with you?" I nod at the wheelchair.

"I should be good as new in a few weeks. Physical therapy is helping build my muscles back to normal." He pauses and looks around the room at my family. He leans in and tries to quietly talk. "We need to speak as soon as you're able, Sir."

"Speak now, Taylor." It seems important.

"I'm not sure you're going to want an audience for this one." He lowly says again.

"Can you give us the room." I state not giving them a chance to respond. I notice the doctor has already made a hasty retreat from the room.

"Son, there is something I'd like to say first before you hear what Taylor says. I need you to understand where I was coming from."

What could he possibly have to explain?

I look over at Taylor and Gail and see them shooting daggers at him. They aren't trying to hide their distaste for him at all.

"You have to understand, when we got that call to come back home it was the worst thing a parent could go through. Finding out that their child could die before you can even get a plane ride home was the most helpless feeling in the world." He loosens his tie from around his neck. He looks like he's aged ten years. "We landed here in Seattle and I received a call from one of the partners at the firm. They had someone from the Police tell them of the arrest that was going to be made in connection with your crash. When I found out who it was I didn't believe it at first but then they sent me the videos of the fight you had at the restaurant and my mind started to go all over the place. No one ever wants their child hurt and when it happens they want to hurt the person right back. I am so sorry and you have to know that I'd take it all back if I could."

What is he talking about? What does the fight Ana and I had at the restaurant have to do with who sabotaged my helicopter?

"Okkkkay?" I'm still confused.

"What he's trying to say is that he did nothing when Ana was arrested as the number one suspect for the crash right here at the hospital in front of your room." Gail spits out while continuing to stare holes into my father.

"WHAT?" I yell despite my sore throat. My chest begins to hurt and I move my heavy hand to try and relieve some of the pressure.

"They handcuffed her and paraded her out in front of the press before driving her to the Police station." Gail seethes not trying in the least to show her distain for him.

The guilty look on my father's face says it all.

"I…you…" I can't even form words much less a sentence. "Where is she now? Still not there I hope. You better pray to God that she better not still be there!" I grit towards my father. How in the hell could anyone think Ana would be responsible for something like that?

"She's not there, son. She was…released." He solemnly states then hangs his head.

"Oh, thank god!" I say and let out a deep breath.

"Tell him the rest Carrick Grey." Taylor pipes up. He's never used my family's first name before and he's been with me for over seven years.

"There's more?" I question. How can there be more? What in the ever-loving hell is going on?

"Oh, there's more, little brother. A lot more." Elliot chimes in.

"I… I thought she was the one who set this entire thing into motion. I wasn't thinking clearly. You have to understand, I was in a really bad place thinking that you were never going to wake or even make it through the night." He tries to justify. "The Detective said they had enough evidence and it was a solid motive."

"Just say it."

He huffs then starts, "I went to the station and she was just starting to be questioned by Detective Ford so I interrupted and got the room cleared. I…we spoke for a few minutes and then I told her that I couldn't represent her due to a conflict."

"Okay but you could have had one of your other associates be her counsel." I add trying to move this along so someone can bring her to me.

"I couldn't do that because we were representing you."

I know I just woke up after three months but none of this is making any sense.

"The firm couldn't because we were on your side for the divorce process." He says the 'D' word and a white flash covers my eyes and my head starts to throb.

"The d-why in the fuck… who said anything about…"

The beeping from the machines start to go off and my breathing is heaving from my body.

"Calm down, Christian or you'll pass out." Mom says rubbing my arm but right now the only thing I can think of is throwing my father out the nearest window.

I close my eyes and start to count to ten but end up at two hundred and fifty-five. The machines have quieted back down and I train my eyes back on my traitorous father.

"Son, I saw the videos and thought that is what you wanted. You basically implied it and I wanted to protect you. The Detective said he had enough motive to start the arrest process."

My ears are burning listening to him try and justify his actions on my pregnant wife being tossed into a jail cell like some criminal off the streets.

Pregnant. Oh god, the baby.

"So, you left her there to fend for herself? Did she look like someone capable of causing a helicopter crash, dad?" I spit so much venom out of my words. "She was four and a half months pregnant. Do you think she could've climbed up to the propellers and mess the engines?" I scream.

Gasps fill the room.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Elliot starts to shake his head. "That's just great dad, I can't even believe I defended you at the beginning." Elliot yells and holds onto Mia. "You can official say you've ruined every one of your children's lives."

"Pregnant?" Mom asks. "Ana is pregnant?" She looks between myself and dad.

He drops his head to his chest and I know that he knew she was pregnant.

"You knew, didn't you? She probably told you at the Police station and you didn't care that your grandchild was in danger. Or that something could've happened to them." I accuse. "How could you do something like that you bastard!"

"No, your father would never have left her in that place had he known she was carrying a baby." Mom speaks up in his defense but from the shameful look on his face it tells a different story. "Carrick!" Mom swings and hits dad in the arm startling all of us. Never has she lifted a finger in anger towards anyone. She continues to hit him until Elliot pulls her off as dad stands there and takes every punch.

I'm in my own hell thinking about what my Ana went through that day. Being hauled out of here and then having dad turn his back on her. And our child.

"If you didn't get her out then who did? Ryan? Her dad? Kate?" I look over from face to face to find answers. Wait, where is Kate at? She's usually up Elliot's ass.

"We don't know, Sir." Taylor says. "There are no records of her being booked in and there has been no trace of her since."

"The fucks that supposed to mean. No one's seen her in the last three months?" I fume. How can that be? She couldn't have vanished into thin air.

"Barney is working on it, Sir, but it appears that the camera footage from that day has been deleted." Taylor tries to explain. There is something holding him back from telling me something else and from the angst in Taylor's eyes I know it's a dozy.

"Just say it, Taylor." I snap. My patience is no longer intact and if I could move around I'd break every bone in my dad's body.

"We were able to finally locate Detective Ford and he was able to tell us that there was an incident in the jail cell that Ana was put in." He pauses as I'm sure steam is billowing out of my ears. "It seems that three inmates roughed up Ana and a doctor was called in to examine her."

"Is she…was the baby hurt?" I stammer. My life would end if something were to ever happen to Ana or our baby. This was the entire reason I put my stupid plan in place.

"According to the doctor's report that Barney was able to obtain, she was bruised heavily but the baby was fine and healthy."

I let out a sigh of relief but it does little to cool the flame lit in me. I'll make each and everyone of them pay for this. Starting with…

"We'll find her, Son."

"Get the fuck out of here and stay the hell away from me." I spew to my father. "You let my pregnant wife stay at the Police station where she was assaulted and could've lost our baby. I'll never forgive you for that!" I yell.

"Wait, don't let him leave without telling you the other fuckup he did while you were in a coma." Elliot speaks before dad has a chance to try and defend his actions. He seems to hold his own personal hatred toward our father and I wonder if it is about Ana too.

"Elliot, not now." Mom who has finally calmed down tries to cut him off but it's too late.

"What else could there be?" And a rock drops in my stomach.

Dad lets out a sorrowful sigh and I know this can't be good.

"I-after I left the Police station I filed the paperwork to start the divorce process and also obtained a restraining order." He tries to whisper the last part but I heard every single word.

"You filed for divorce of MY marriage without even consulting me? How the fuck were you able to file without my signature?" My heartrate monitor goes off again and I feel my chest starting to hurt again. "Did Ana know you did that? What the fuck did I need a restraining order for? She's barely over five foot and falls over when the wind blows!"

"It was all over the news within minutes after he filed." Gail growls.

"I signed as your proxy in the event you were incapacitated. I thought I was doing the right thing…"

"Did. Ana. Know?"

"Yes, I made sure she found out." He admits in a defeated tone. This will forever change our relationship. Even if I had really and truly wanted out of my marriage, it would have been my decision and mine alone. I've never asked my father to fight any of my battles for me and why he thought this was okay makes me question everything I've ever known about him.

The fire in my head ignites further and my weak arms and legs are shaking out of control and it feel like I'm starting to convulse.

"Call the nurse in here." I hear mom say but I can't take my eyes off of the man I used to look up to. How could someone you love betray you in the worse possible way?

The door opens and an older woman comes through with a needle and sticks something into my IV. Immediately my eyes grow heavy and before I can fight it any longer I'm lost to the darkness once again.

A cold cloth stretches across my forehead and I jolt awake. I push the cloth and the hand away trying to get my bearings about me. In the corner I see Elliot with his feet propped up playing some game on his phone. Mia is seated next to him painting her toenails.

The nurse tries again to swipe the washcloth over my face and I'm not having it. Only Ana ever gets to touch me.

"Get. Out." I grit out. She takes heed to my warning and hightails it out of there.

"Oh good, you're awake. I thought we'd have to wait another three months to hear your voice again." Elliot says and makes his way over to the side chair by my bed. Mia follows suit but on the other side.

I groan thinking about earlier. I still am having a hard time thinking that all this happened. What the fuck has my life become?

"I need to get out of here. I need to find my wife." I try to locate the IV's to yank on them but both Elliot and Mia grab my hands.

"They won't let you and if you try to pull these out then they said they would tie your hands to the rails." Mia states.

"Your guys are working around the clock to find her, Christian. Let them do their jobs while you recover. Your body has been through a lot. They said even after you leave here you're looking at a month of physical therapy to get your muscles back functioning, like Taylor is doing right now."

I huff. I've never been one to sit around idly.

"Why are you so bitter towards dad?" I finally ask after a few silent moments.

"Your relationship isn't the only one dad ruined." A sad regretful expression crosses his face and Mia reaches out and takes ahold of his hand as her arm lays across my legs.

"Once we get Ana back everything else will fall into place." Mia states but I can see that even she doesn't believe her own words.

"What happened Elliot?" I genuinely ask. He looks about how I feel right now. Miserable.

He lets out a long drawn out sigh then runs his hands through his hair like I do so often.

"We didn't know that dad wasn't helping Ana until the next day. Kate started asking where she was after he came back from the station but he kept it very vague and said not to bother her until she contacted us. That she was fine but needed some time to herself to sort all this out. We believed him but then as Kate tried on several occasions to call her and she didn't answer she started to get worried. Ethan called not long after and told all us about the divorce filing and everything went to shit after that. He told us that the Police had hard evidence against her and that they wouldn't release her. He had said that filing the divorce papers was your idea and even if you were incapacitated that he was doing it on your behalf.

"Kate flipped the fuck out and slap the shit out of dad. He'd made a low blow comment about making sure your money was secure and that none of your hard-earned money would be placed in her hands. I had to literally pull her off of him. Mia and I both jumped to dad's defense saying something stupid to the effect that it might be plausible for Ana to mess with the helicopter." He looked shamefully over at an equally ashamed Mia and I wince thinking about them thinking Ana could've done anything hurtful to anyone much less me.

"But we were too late to right our wrong. She got ahold of Ray and Carla after leaving here telling us that we'll regret standing by dad. Kate wasted no time in ending our relationship and cleaning out her things from our apartment. We haven't spoken since. She said she couldn't be with someone who'd jump to conclusions before knowing all the facts, especially about Ana. We both said some really harsh unforgivable things and then she left. By the time Taylor woke up and found out what had happened and told us what really was happening, it was too late to fix things. Kate's dad let her take on a position in their New York branch and she changed her phone number. I tried going out there to beg on my hands and knees but she said I was too late and had the building security throw me out. I know her family is also helping to try and locate Ana along with Ray but that's all the information I know because the Kavanagh's put a restraining order against me so that I'd stop trying to corner Kate."

He has tears in his eyes and he's trying hard to blink them away. I know this is hard for Elliot. I'd gone with him to pick out her ring just a week before the accident happened. Elliot was never one to settle down but he truly thought Kate was the one. I look over at Mia and see her holding the tears back too.

"What about you Mia?"

"We didn't have a blow out like Kate and Elliot but it still hurts." She sniffs. "After the big blowout with them, Ethan said he wanted to take a step back and focus on his degree. He didn't have to say it but I know the moment we took dad's side we sealed our fate with our relationships." She shrugs putting on a good front to not care but I know when Mia is upset and hurting. "I text him every now a then to see how he's doing, but we don't see each other. When Taylor woke and told us about the threat to Ana's life and how you pulled the scene at the restaurant to draw the guy out we knew our lives would never be the same. Even mom and dad aren't in a good place after Taylor uncovered what dad did at the police station. I can only imagine what this will cause now that he knew she was pregnant and left her there. Grandma T almost had a nervous breakdown so Grandpa took her to their place in Montana."

God, so many lives have been ruined because of this.

"I hope that once I bring Ana home we can work on getting your lives back on track. I love you both and will do everything in my power to help get you there."

The door opens and reveals Taylor, Ryan, Barney and Welch. They have stacks of boxes in their hands and Gail is behind Taylor wheeling him in.

"Thought you might want an update of what we know so far, Sir." Taylor says at the end of the bed.

I nod and look at both my siblings.

"You guys go home and get some rest. I need to find my wife and baby."

"Did you know what you were having?" Mia asks hopeful but I just shake my head.

"No, we had an appoint at the end of that week to find out the sex. The baby was being difficult or really shy and not showing us anything." I give a little chuckle thinking about how we did everything to get it to turn or move but then frown. "Ana should be," I pause adding the time, "almost eight months now. I bet she knows since we only have a month left."

Shit, I've got a month to find my wife to be there when my child is born. My heart sinks thinking about not being there to see them born. Will Ana be alone? The thought causes my chest to tighten and my pulse to race.

 _Don't go there, Grey. You'll find her._

Elliot and Mia both leave with the promise to be back in the morning. Now it's time to get down to business.

"First, what is the status of this divorce that my father pushed?"

"Sir, once we heard that your father filed it and the press were all over it, we had _your_ attorney put a stop on the filing and had the document sealed from the public." Welch says as he pulls some papers out of a folder and slides them over my tray to see.

 _So, it didn't do through. Thank god!_ At least that is one problem solved.

"Was there a correction sent to the press?" I ask.

"No, we didn't know how to proceed, Sir. You usually never comment on your personal life to the press and we were wanting for you to wake so that you could make that decision. We knew you were trying to keep her safe from the threat so we did nothing." I'm annoyed but understand where they are coming from. I've never been one to comment on my private life but I'm afraid Ana thinks I really want us to end our marriage.

"What do we know about her whereabouts so far?" I ask around the room.

"Our thoughts are that D.A. Burt Button is the one who was able to get Ana out of the station without being noticed. We recently believe that he came and offered to help Ana to get away from Seattle and away from the person who was truly behind your accident." Welch answers.

"Okay, and have we spoken with him? Where did he put her?"

I know that he has knowledge of me being one of Elena's whipping boys and hope that he handled her with care. He and the police chief stopped me at the station after my meeting with Elena to discuss my files being part of the evidence they found in her safe. My bank account took a hit to keep my name out of the press and those files were to be destroyed as the money made it to their accounts, the little crooks.

"We think he placed her in Witness Protection." Barney inputs.

Witness Protection? Why in the hell would he do that?

"What did he say when you spoke with him? Surely he understands that we are all on the same page."

I wait for a response but it's slow to come. _Christ, now what._

"We haven't talked with him."

"Why the hell not? Shouldn't that be the first thing to do?" I demand.

"Uh, well you see," Barney stumbles.

"Sir," Taylor interrupts the stammering of my two most trusted employees. "D.A. Button can't be reach now. He is no longer here for us to question."

"Okay, find out where the hell he is and get someone over there." This isn't that hard to figure out. What is wrong with everyone?

"Sir, we can't communicate with Mr. Button."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because he died Sir, four weeks ago."

A/N: And the plot thickens! Just when you think one problem is extinguished another fire it lit. Next up we hear from Ana (or should I say Annie) as we move forward a bit. Please review and let me know what you think. I've updated my Pinterest Page so go and check that out as well.

I hope you all have a wonderful week and I'll see you guys next Tuesday!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here's the next one, hope you like it! A few more answer to your questions are being brought to life so hold on tight.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER EIGHT_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

I feel like I'm the size of the cow barn that stares at me right outside the back window. Luke thinks I've swallowed the basketball from the backyard that went missing around the time we moved in but I don't find it as funny as he does. I continue to ask the doctor if I'm carrying twins or even triplets with how big I feel but Dr. Ellis assures me that this is a single birth.

I'm two days to my due date and everyone on the ranch is on baby watch. Luke has made sure everyone is overly prepared in case my water breaks or I go into labor. He has gone way overboard in the 'daddy' role. He knows that this isn't his baby but he is making sure that I'm not missing out on any of the moments that the father of the child should be doing for the mother. We've gone to birthing class together and even took a parenting class at the small local hospital. We do prenatal yoga classes every Tuesday and Thursday morning then head over to the diner to have a large chocolate milk shake. Luke even sent out a certified person to give everyone on the property the correct way to learn CPR for both infants and adults. I truly am lucky to have him in my life. It was like the world knew I needed someone like him and sent him my way when I needed it.

The nursery is done in neutral colors because I wanted to want until the baby is here to find out if I'm having a boy or girl. A part of me was hoping to be back home in Seattle by now and have Christian by my side but I think that reality has set in that he doesn't want to be a part of mine or our baby's life. I was ordering some things for the nursery online last month when an article popped up about him being sent home from the hospital. I couldn't bring myself to click on the page to read the full article but at least I know he's recovered for the most part. I can't let myself go back to that dark place once again.

After watching the video of Carrick on the steps of the hospital, I had a complete breakdown over everything that happened in those few days. Luke had to force feed me and I rarely went out of my room. Zeus was my only comfort. After three weeks went by Luke busted through the door and drug me out. He said that I'd wasted enough time on that loser and that I had a little person to think about and I needed to focus on that. He was right and after that afternoon I haven't thought much about my life back in Seattle. Every now and then a thought will creep in but now I see that my future is with this little jellybean.

"Ready to walk that baby out!" I hear Patrick yell as Zeus and I step off the porch for our morning walk from the cow barn to the horse stables. Luke has made sure all the guys know to keep a watch out for me while I'm outside. He learned early on how I'm not the most balanced person to walk this earth, now add thirty pounds to the front and I'm a walking disaster.

"I'm hoping today is the day." I yell back.

Zeus keeps in step with me as we start our morning routine. Luke had a call come in as we were walking out and will catch up when he's done. As we approach the finally leg of our walk a sharp, tight pain lances over the front of my belly and it has me doubling over from the pain.

"Ah, ouch that really hurt."

Zeus whimpers as if he can feel the same pain and is going through it also.

I continue walking back towards the house when another jolt almost brings me to my knees. I scream out this time and Zeus starts howling in a tone I've never heard before. He continues until I hear yelling and watch as Luke come shooting out the back door at lightning speed.

"I gotcha, Momma Bear." He says as he kneels down in front of me. The other guys come running over to check on me but Zeus gets in between them and me warning them to stay back.

"It hurts, Luke. It came out of nowhere and then this awful pain shot…" I don't get finish that sentence because a gush of liquid flows down my legs and pools at my feet. "Oh, shit."

"Okay, we got this. Focus on your breathing." Luke says in a calm manner then turns to the guys. "Patrick, get the truck ready her bag is by the front door."

"You got it Boss." He replies and runs off.

Luke picks me up bridal style and carries me over to the truck that Patrick is now loading with my bags. He places a thick towel down on the seat right before Luke carefully sets me down on it. As he closes the door he's on the phone with the doctor and tells her that we're heading to the hospital.

Four hours later I'm in the finally stages of pushing and I regret not getting the epidural. I feel like my insides are have been wrung out like a wet towel and I think I've depleted all of my water supply from all the sweating I've done.

The doctor came in five minutes ago and said we are almost there. I swear they said that an hour ago. I'm tired and all I want is to go to sleep and wake up in a week. My eye catches my left hand and I see the two beautiful wedding rings Luke gave me a few weeks after arriving here but my mind goes back to that dark place and for some reason I can't focus on the doctor's directions.

"Okay, Annie, when the next contraction starts I need you to bare down and really give me a push." Doctor Ellis instructs but I can't hold back my emotions any longer. Turning to Luke, who has been by my side and coaching me through this, I wail and burst out.

"I can't do this. It's not right, he should be here. He should want to be here." I weep. The nurse on my other side wipes a cold cloth over my forehead.

Luke releases my leg but keeps a firm handle on my hand and moves up close to my face so we are almost nose to nose.

"Momma Bear, you are the strongest woman I know. You are all this little baby needs in this world and are going to be the best mother a child could ask for. I'll never leave your side and be here through everything with you." He pauses as I fight the next contraction. "We need you to push, Annie. Be strong for this little one and let's welcome little jellybean into this world."

I nod and wait for the doctor. On her command I dig deep through the burning and push as she tells me to. After three of the longest counts of ten we are rewarded with the sound of the most beautiful cry.

"There we go, little one." Dr. Ellis coos as the tears stream down my face. "Do the proud parents want to know what this little, and I mean little, bundle of joy is?"

Luke squeezes my hand and kisses my temple. The pain's suddenly gone and all my focus is at my feet where I can see a head full of brown locks.

"Yes, yes please tell us." I cry out.

"Mommy and Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to your sweet little girl." She exclaims and both Luke and I burst out in a yell-cry. "Daddy, you want to cut the cord?"

Luke whips his head to me and I can see the uncertainty in his eyes. He may not share the same DNA with my little girl but he's been here every step of the way and it doesn't look as though that will be changing any time soon.

I give him a firm nod and he wipes his eyes with the back of his hand before taking ahold of the medical scissors to cut the cord. Once he's done Dr. Ellis passes my baby girl over to the nurse as she starts to clean her up, weigh her then check her breathing. Luke comes back over taking my hand and kisses it.

"Thank you, Annie." He places his face in the crook of my neck and I grab him like he's my lifeline. "I know she's not mine but I'll protect and love her for as long as she needs me. And you for that matter." He whispers in my ear.

I know this is an emotional time for all of us but in a way Luke and I have become a family. We may not have that sexual context to it like a normal husband and wife but he has fulfilled every other aspect of meeting my needs.

"Thank you, Luke." I kiss his cheek and we share a moment of everything that has transpired over this amazing day.

"Who wants some snuggles with this little princess?" The nurse says coming over to the bed.

My eyes fill with tears again as my angel is placed on my chest. Skin to skin. Luke wraps a thin blanket over us to cover us both up.

"Here, let's get the first family photo." The older nurse suggests and Luke digs for his phone in his pocket.

After a million and one photos everyone leaves the three of us to have some bonding time as a family after the little princess took right to the breast without any problems. I should've known she'd be a total boob monster like her father. _No, don't think about him right now._

"Well, she definitely takes after her momma in the food department." Luke jokes.

My eyes are growing heavy after the exhausting day but I don't want to miss a single second with this little girl.

"Have you thought of a name?" Luke asks as he takes a seat next to the bed.

I look down at my angel and can't help the smile that has taken up permanent residence on my face.

"I have thought of a million over the last few months but none seem to fit."

"Maybe someone close to you? Or a family name?" He suggests.

I pause and think it over, there's no one on either side of my family that comes to mind. Wait, I know of someone and I think it would be the perfect name. She has come to mean a lot to me before all of this craziness happened.

"Harper." I say as she lets out a content sigh making me think I made the right choice.

"Harper, that's beautiful name for this little one." Luke lightly touches her head.

"I was thinking about having Landry as her middle name, if it's okay with you." Luke's full name is Lucas Landry Sawyer, and I wanted to somehow honor everything he has sacrificed in taking us in and making sure we are protected.

The smile spreads across his face and I'm concerned he'll split in half if he keeps it up.

"Harper Landry. I love it, Annie, thank you."

We sit there in comfortable silence just watching her sleep. I didn't think you could love something so small so fast but I do.

I can't fight the sleep as I doze off but Luke is right there to lift her up as he cradles her to his naked chest, wanting to continue with the bonding the nurse said was important for both parents.

"Luke," I sleepily say getting his attention. "you may not be her father by blood and if something were to ever happen and this situation were to change I still would want you to be in our lives." He nods patting Harper gently on her diaper.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away from either of you now. No matter where this life takes us, you will always be apart of my life in any capacity."

"I know when we leave here her birth certificate will say that you are the father and it will be a fake document, but I really and truly want you to be her Godfather."

"Oh, Ana." I gasp as he uses my real name. "I'd be honor to have such a title." He leans down and kisses the top of her pink beanie. "Get some sleep before your next feeding, Momma Bear."

 ** _{Luke}_**

I lean back in the lounge chair as little Harper Landry quietly sleeps on my chest. Never in my life did I think I'd end up like this. I have an entire room dedicated to my guns but looking down at this precious baby girl makes me think I need more. Harper and Annie have become my whole world in such a short amount of time and I'm not focused on the task I was given.

When I received that call from my Uncle Burt I almost said no. I hadn't seen him in almost three years since my Aunt Genie passed away but we speak regularly. They were never able to have children so they more than latched on to me when the time came. They were the last of my family since I lost my parent towards the end of my Senior year in High School. I stayed with them in Seattle until I graduated then shipped off to the Marines the day after I walked across that stage. Uncle Burt always supported me in any venture and even helped get me with some contacts when my patent for my scope and glasses came through.

The call I received a few months back rocked my world. It was his secretary, Judy, calling to say that Uncle Burt had a massive heart attack in court and they weren't able to revive him. He was the last of my family, and that was a tough realization. I flew over to Seattle to handle the funeral arrangements but told Annie that I had a business meeting for a potential client. I hated lying but I didn't want to upset her. We'd just gotten her out of her depression and I didn't want her to relapse or set her off again.

I was in Seattle for two days and then flew back as soon as I could. I hated being away from Annie and it was then that I realized that I was alone and the only person I had left was her and the little bundle she was carrying. I'd read up on Grey, his entire file and the one I was able to obtain through my contacts, not to mention watching the videos of the restaurant was horrifying. Uncle Burt brought me up to date on Grey being one of the many who was sucked into the web of Elena Lincoln who was caught molesting young boys. My uncle also told me that he'd become just like Elena in following her into BDSM but from the files, I think my lucky stars I was able to get Annie away from that sadistic asshole. If he could throw something so wonderful and perfect away then he didn't deserve to have them. He and his bodyguard were still in comas when I was there handling everything and none of my Uncle's colleagues mentioned any pending cases so I know Annie is safe now. My uncle always had a backup plan for everything and he told me that this was one time he didn't want anyone to know about securing her away. She is now my responsibility and I plan on keeping her and this precious little one all to myself.

A month later I got another call from Uncle Burt's estate attorney wanting to have a sit down to go over the will and his assets. I left once again telling another lie but I did promise this was the last time I'd leave her alone until the baby was born. When I arrived at the attorney's office we spent three hours going over his estate and signing over all of his accounts and properties to me.

When I was leaving the office, I was approached by two bulky men wanting me to come with them for a chat with their boss.

 ** _{FLASHBACK}_**

 _"_ _What's all this about?" I say as we exit the SUV and walk into the hospital._

 _"_ _You'll see." One of them says and guides me into a conference room._

 _I sit there for at least twenty minutes before the doors open and a nurse wheels in a man. The closer he gets the more that I recognize him._

 _"_ _Taylor? Jason Taylor, is that you?" I ask in disbelief. He doesn't look anything like himself. He's lost a lot of body mass with thick angry red marks across his cheeks and looks nothing like that last time I saw him._

 _"_ _Sawyer. It's good to see you brother." He greets and I stand to welcome him. We shake hands and I feel the hard grip from it._

 _Jason Taylor and I go way back. We were Marines together for many years and have saved each other's asses on several occasions._

 _"_ _Man, what happened to you?" I ask. Was he in a car wreck?_

 _"_ _I had an accident a few months ago but I'm recovering." He admits. "But that's not why I've called you here."_

 _"_ _Okay, what can I do for you? I'm not in the military anymore, if that's what you need. Got out over a year ago."_

 _"_ _No, it has nothing to do with that. This has to do with your Uncle, the District Attorney." He says and I notice both men who escorted me in the hospital are still in the room._

 _"_ _Uncle Burt? He passed away a month ago. I came here to finalize his estate." I answer. Where is this interrogation going?_

 _"_ _My boss's wife was taken and put into hiding by Mr. Button and we were wondering if you'd know anything about it." Taylor implores._

 _Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Grey's file. Taylor's name never registered that it was him who is his head of security. He's looking for Annie and the baby. Is it safe to tell Taylor about them? Could this be a trap and I'm leaving the door wide open for the fox to get into the hen house? My hen house. Uncle Burt said that no one knew about his move to secure Annie. Am I putting her in danger if I mention this to Taylor? Can I even trust him?_

 _I'm about to answer when my phone goes off on the table and the sound fills the room. Looking down I see that Annie is calling me. Peeking up I watch as Taylor sees the name across the screen._

 _"_ _Excuse me for a second." I say and place the phone to my ear and discreetly turn the volume down. "Hey Momma Bear," I use her endearment and receive a light giggle making me smile._

 _"_ _Sorry to bother you but can you bring home those chocolates like last time you were there? I can't stop thinking about them and the baby wants them too!"_

 _I snort remembering her inhaling them in one setting._

 _"_ _Yes, dear. Is everything alright? You feeling okay today?" I question and look over at Taylor who is eyeing me. I hold a finger up telling him I'll explain in a minute._

 _"_ _Everything is perfect but Zeus has barricaded the doors and won't let anyone in the house. Oh, and can you pick up some ice cream on your way in driving through town. I'll be done by the time you get home."_

 _"_ _Really? You had two pints when I left."_

 _"_ _I shared with Zeus." She whines her explanation._

 _"_ _Alright Annie, I'll see you tonight."_

 _"_ _You're the best!" I hear her squeal and tell who I'm presuming is Zeus that I'm getting her requests. It's the little things like this that makes me happy. It's right there that I'm more than determined to keep her and the baby safe. I can't even imagine a life without her in it so I decide right there that I'm keeping the cover that was established all those months ago._

 _We hang up and I return the phone back to the table._

 _"_ _Got a woman?" Taylor smirks. He only knew me as a love'em and leave'em type in the military._

 _"_ _Oh yeah." I hold up my wedding band and Taylor looks shocked._

 _"_ _When did this happen? The Sawyer I once knew would never settle down."_

 _"_ _Until the right woman came along. We've been married three years and have a little one on the way."_

 _I tap my phone and show him a safe photo of Annie. She's turned to the side that shows off her pregnant belly in a long flowy dress. She out in the backyard feeding the goats and her hair is covering her face. She looks beautiful and Zeus is, of course, right next to her in the picture._

 _Taylor briefly examines the picture then hands it back._

 _"_ _Congrats, man. Never thought I'd see the day, always thought you were a blonde man. When is she due?"_

 _"_ _Thanks, we're due in almost two months. It's exciting but scary as shit." I try to convey. I don't want to give anything away. Taylor was always good at determining when someone was bullshitting. I've always had a thing for blondes and Annie is the furthest there is._

 _"_ _Sorry to hear about your Uncle, but he has something that I need." Taylor cuts back to business. He makes it sound as though Annie is a possession instead of a person further proving me to keep quiet._

 _"_ _I wish I could help you, Taylor, but I have no idea what he did as the D.A." I become just as serious. "I hadn't seen him in a long time and we only spoke on the phone every so often." I shrug. "Never was any of it about his work or anything like that."_

 _Taylor nods and sits back in his wheelchair._

 _"_ _I need to find the boss's wife. When he wakes up all hell is going to be brought down on Seattle and his family."_

 _"_ _I wish I could help but I don't know anything about what you're talking about. Who's your boss anyway?"_

 _"_ _Christian Grey."_

 _"_ _No, shit. He seems like a tyrant from all the gossip articles." I chuckle and so does Taylor. "I'm pretty sure everyone saw the video of them at that restaurant. Didn't he ask her for a divorce or something?" I play dumb._

 _"_ _Deep down he's a good man but a little misguided at times."_

 _"_ _Well, my Uncle kept records of everything, even when I lived with him and my Aunt, he had boxes of records for every little item that went on in his life. Maybe his office has some paperwork with a lead?" I suggest knowing that this was probably the only time in my Uncle's life he didn't jot down his plans or have paperwork drawn up. He wanted to make sure I wasn't named in any of his business._

 _"_ _I'm working on it as we speak but know all the red tape the government throws at you."_

 _I nod and check my watch._

 _"_ _Sorry to cut this short but I've got some chocolates to collect for a very pregnant wife and a plane to catch." I move to stand._

 _"_ _Of course, Sawyer. Please contact me if you think of anything or come across something of your Uncles."_

 _"_ _You got it."_

 _We shake hands and I walk out of the room and out towards the exit. I dodged a bullet today and hope that I won't have to face him or his goons ever again._

 ** _{END OF FASHBACK}_**

I was determined when I got home to keep my focus on the task of keeping her and the baby safe but every day she chipped away at my focus. She is the most fun, loving, sassy, cheerful, silly person I know. She accepts everyone and is truly genuine when she meets new people. I don't think she's met a stranger here in Great Falls at all. Annie has this energy that she puts off that makes people flock to her and want to be a part of her world. It's intoxicating and I'm finding myself falling for her every day. I know it's wrong but the more time we act as a family the more the lines of fake and real are starting to get blurred for me. When we go out in the town we are a married couple who holds hands and orders for each other and it's the exact life I've always wanted for myself. I know that this has heartache written all over it but I can't help the way she makes me feel. I'm in deeper every day and now that little Harper is here I can't see the line in the sand anymore.

The door opens and our nurse come quietly in.

"I was just wanting to check on the little one and mommy before my shift ends." Peggy says.

"They're great. Annie just wanted to rest for a bit."

"That's perfectly normal. Have you changed the little one's diaper yet?" She asks.

I shake my head and she shows me on the diaper where the picture changed colors indicating that Harper needs a new one. After not waking her on three failed attempts I finally mastered the diaper change and got her back on my chest. When I practiced on the dolls at the birthing class it never said that as soon as air touched the baby's skin she'd pee. Definitely wasn't ready for that.

"When your wife wakes she's going to want a shower. You can call for a nurse to help or do it yourself." Peggy whispers not wanting to wake either of my sleeping beauty's.

"Okay, thanks."

She leaves us alone to our quiet room. I finally turn off my brain and recline back in the chair almost lying flat, the smell of Harper is the perfect balm for relaxing. Before long I feel my eyes begin to droop. I place a protective hand on Harper over the soft pink blanket I bought at the gift shop and let my eyes close for a little while and dream of the life I'm going to have with this family and how I'll do anything to keep them.

A/N: Things are getting interest and we aren't even halfway! Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think. Check out the Pinterest Page: www pinterest com/ladymav99896/

See you all next Tuesday!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy Tuesday everyone! Thank you all for the reviews I love reading every one of them and tried to reply back to as many as I could. This one's going to be a sad one. *Tissue Alert*

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER NINE_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

I wake with a start as my fingers fall on the keys of my piano and send a loud noise echoing through the room. My hazy eyes try to adjust to the bright light from the floor to ceiling windows. I see another large empty bottle of liquor sitting on top of the lid with the tumbler missing. It's either shattered against the wall somewhere or I bypassed it all together and drank straight from the bottle. Again.

I can't keep going like this. It's been a month since Ana's due date and we still can't seem to find her. I can't keep drinking every night hoping I don't have nightmares of my beautiful wife laying on the cold floor next to my dead child. The thought makes me hurl in the trash bin next to my piano. Gail knows my routine by now and it saves her time and clean up if she just places it there in the early mornings.

We haven't been able to find one trace of where she has been sent. Not one piece of paper shows where Mr. Burt Button placed her. Barney has hacked the government and found all the witness protection placements, but with over ten thousand to look through, it's going to take a while to find my family.

The penthouse has become command central as Welch, Barney and others are now camping out here working around the clock. Elliot and Mia have taken one of the guestrooms and stay here as often as possible. My mother comes by everyday before or after her shift to check on me to make sure I'm eating and to make sure I'm still healing properly. Carrick has been banned from coming within twenty feet of my building and I haven't seen him in a long time. After what he did I don't think I could ever get past his actions, even if he thought he was doing the right thing. Taylor mentioned that Carrick has hired his own PI to find Ana and our baby but I don't care at this point. He could find the cure for cancer and I'd never bat an eye at him. Little does he know that I've started a law firm of my own and slowly I'm taking all their high-end clients and top associates right from under their nose. He shouldn't have messed in my affairs and as the world knows, _you don't fuck with Christian Grey_. Karmas a bitch, I should know as I live it every morning I wake without the love of my life and child next to me.

Ray. Well, Ray didn't take to kindly of how his daughter was treated. Kate had gotten ahold of him finally while he was out on a deep-sea fishing for two months and came back with hell beside him. He not only laid out my father knocking him on his ass but every security personnel in his wake. I was only upset because I wasn't the one who knocked his ass out. He didn't spare me in favors either and knocked my ass out even in my wheelchair, at the time. I deserved every stitch of pain he landed across my face. He was furious and promised that if he found Ana then he'd make it his lives' mission to keep us apart. Taylor, of course, has someone on him following his every move to make sure he can't find her first then take off with my family. God only knows what he'd fill her head with since he hates me and I'd never get my chance to explain the reason behind that horrible scene at the restaurant.

The day after he left we received a call that Elena Lincoln was dead. According to the Police Department, she hung herself with torn sheets from her bedding. Everyone chalked it up to her upcoming trial but something in the back of my mind didn't add up to me. Either way, the world was rid of an evil woman. It wasn't until the day before she died that I learned that it was that rancid bitch who was the ring leader who had Ana assaulted in jail. Taylor and Ryan put me on lockdown to keep me from leaving the hospital and choking the bitch dead with my own two hands. I confessed to my family shortly after about Elena and me. Even though Ana had told me my family would stick by my side I still had a nagging feel that they would shun me like Elena had instilled in me. Surprisingly, we are much closer because of it, excluding of course Carrick. My only regret is that I didn't tell them sooner. I swear I'll never doubt Ana's advise again if she'll just come home to me.

Ros is holding down GEH. I've given her control of the company until further notice and don't want to be bothered with anything business related until my family is back safe and sound. Nothing else matters. The place could catch fire for all I care and I still wouldn't walk through those doors.

Taylor has exhausted all his leads and is following up daily with new ones. I wanted to go to the public and have a news conference about finding Ana but was strongly advised against it. Since I didn't listen to their advice the first go around I'm much more dependent on sticking with their opinions these days. We haven't heard from our suspect who made the threats against Ana and our child since before the helicopter accident but it might tip him off if I was to make a plea for her to return home. Also, the crazies would come out of the woodwork trying to find Ana and then we'd be putting her in a hostage situation. I'd sign my entire lives worth over to have her here right now.

As for Detective Ford, let's just say that he will have a problem collecting a paycheck anywhere here in the states. I've had him blackballed here, Canada, Mexico and anywhere else I have pull. Good luck at the North pole, fucker!

As always, I trek up to the nursery and sit down in the rocking chair beside the crib and stare around the room. I found the perfect room online one night I couldn't sleep before I started to drink to fill the void. I had Gail organize someone to come and recreate it except the crib, I felt like that is what dads are supposed to do as parents; a rite of passage. There are neutral colors throughout the room and small little animals fill the walls and corners of it. It's like a miniature zoo in here. Mia went crazy and has the first years' worth of clothing for both a girl and boy in the walk-in closet.

 _Christ, I don't even know if I have a son or daughter._

Automatically, I touch the chain around my neck that holds Ana's rings. I do this as often as I run my fingers through my hair. They never come off, I always want to feel them against me. I was lucky that I didn't lose them in the crash or at the hospital when I was transported.

Next to the chair is the worn-out envelope with the letter that was sent to me from Ana while I was in a coma. She sent out six letters to her family letting them know she was going away for a while. Myself, Grandma T, Ray, Carla, Kate, and Gail were the only ones who received them. The only one I haven't been able to read was Ray's. Reaching over I unfold it for the millionth time as my heart clenches.

 _Christian,_

 _I'm sorry for everything that has happened over the past eight months since we've known each other. I wish I could go back and decline taking Kate's place at the interview and then maybe we'd never be in this state we're in right now. We'd never cross paths and your life would go on as it was. I'm sorry for ever wanting more from you and taking you out of your cold, little bubbled life you've constructed and made you into a person you can't live with. But, I'd like to thank you also. Thank you for showing me that even a small-town girl can have it all, even if it's just for a short amount of time. I do love you, more than I care to even admit, but after the last few days our story has come to an end. I'll sign whatever paperwork you need once you are awake and end this marriage, I just wish it'd been you who presented to me instead of a third party. I wish you all the happiness in the world and hope that someday you'll look back on this very short amount of time and not have regrets but smile._

 _Me leaving was the hardest decision I've ever made. Even though we aren't in a good place I still wanted to be by your side. Mr. Button said that for the sake of our baby it might be better to leave for a bit until the person responsible for your helicopter crash is found. I'll keep our baby safe until the authorities are sure it's safe to return. I only hope you accept this child with open arms, even if we aren't together._

 _I know that I said some horrible things to you at the restaurant and regret making public what you had told me in confidence, but I want you to know that I will always love you, Christian and even though we are closing the book on our story you will always hold a piece of my heart and soul._

 _Love Always,_

 _Anastasia_

I finally let out all my frustration I've been holding in all these months and let the flood gates open. I grab the sonogram picture from our first time of seeing our baby and hold it tight to my chest. I hear the door creek open and see my mom standing there in her scrubs. She sees my distraught face and the tears and rushes over to me.

"Oh, baby boy let me hold you." She pleads. No one has been able to touch me since I've been home from the hospital. I don't want touch from anyone except Anastasia but right now I need someone to lean on. Someone who will be the strong person for me in my time of need.

"Mom." I choke out. "Where did they take her? She hates me, Mom and I did this to us. I was the reason she was alone to give birth to our child. Me." I wail like the four-year-old boy who lost his mother.

I've never cried like this. Not even when that fucking pimp burned me with cigarettes. This is much worse than those marks I bare on my skin, I feel it to my core.

"It's okay, Christian." I think I've shocked my mother with this behavior. She's rocking me as if I were a baby. "We will find them and bring them home. Ana and the baby are safe, don't let your mind go to a dark place. Your family needs you to stay strong."

"I can't mom." I admit. "I need her, she's my everything." I continue to cry.

I must've fallen asleep because when I open my eyes I have my head on mom's lap and she's resting up against the wall. Feeling ashamed that I've broken down in front of my mother, I lift up.

"Sorry." I murmur and rub my sore eyes.

"Nonsense. Don't you ever apologize for needing your mother. I only wish I'd been there when you were younger." She says solemnly.

"Don't start this again, we've been over this and we promised not to look back." I remind her. "How are Grandma and Grandpa T doing?" I change the subject.

"They've decided to stay out at the vacation home for a while. Mother hasn't been dealing well with not having Ana around." Mom says. "She went up to that Police Station everyday for a week demanding to see Ana. She was devastated when she learned about her son-in-law's betrayal. I swear she would've had Carrick over her knee and a wooden spoon in her hand had she been in better health." She chuckles sadly. "They don't know the whole story about everything, just that Carrick didn't help her and the baby when she was taken in. They both have been depressed about her being gone and the "pending" divorce. I told them that once the dust clears that she'll be back and you guys would work it out. That seemed to relax mother a little. Father asked if I need a good attorney against Carrick but I shrugged it off. We both know he'd have papers ready to be signed if I showed any indication I wanted out of my marriage."

I can only imagine the strain that all this has put on her marriage to Carrick. As much as I love see him suffering I hate that it's at the expense of my mother.

"You and Carrick will work things out, mom." I try to sound genuine but I could careless for him. He wouldn't leave anyone unscathed if someone were to try and break his marriage up to mom and I feel the same. Family or not.

"I know you are only being nice but thank you anyways." She knows how I'll never forgive him for what he's done.

"Has Elliot heard anything from Kate?" I know the answer but ask anyways.

"No, but I did see a pair of women's underwear on the couch when I visited a few days ago." Mom scrunches her nose in disgust. "I think we can all agree that it's not going to work out for them. I had really high hopes that Kate was going to be the one who would settle Elliot down but I guess he is only bachelor material."

Last weekend Kate's face made a huge splash throughout the media for being on the arm at a charity event to some European millionaire who owns luxury hotels all over the world. He's much older than her but so was Elliot. Pictures started coming out showing them vacationing in the Caribbean and I knew it was going to be impossible for her and Elliot to survive this. I tried to call her and plead Elliott's case but was told to mind my own business as only Kate Kavanagh could. The only thing she wanted to discuss was Ana and if I'd had any new leads. She was also doing what she could searching for her but wasn't having any luck. We ended on good terms but I gave one last plea for Elliot's sake but she just said that some relationships weren't meant to be like mine and Ana's. That a Zebra can't change his stripes and to tell Elliot that she knows about Gia.

When I confronted Elliot with what she had cryptically said he was frozen for several minutes. After a bottle or two of beer, he finally confessed that early on in their relationship he'd hooked up with an old flame one drunk night when Kate was just moving here from college. He regretted it but never told her thinking that it was just once and that it would never happen again. He was shocked that she even knew about it since the Gia left for Australia the next week for a yearlong vacation. I feel horrible for him but it made me think that maybe he and Kate were never on stable ground to begin with. According to what mom just said, he doesn't seem to be pinning away for her now. Or maybe this is his way of dealing with things.

"I've got to get to the hospital, my shift started an hour ago." Mom slowly rises up from the floor and I follow up with her.

"Sorry." I say again.

"Nonsense, I text informing them while you slept." She grabs my chin and makes me focus on her eyes. "Nothing is more important than family. Now stop drinking so much, your skin looks horrible and you don't want to kill your liver before your wife and child come home."

I crush her in a hug and almost start to weep again. How could I avoid her for so many years? She has always been my biggest champion.

"Love you, mom."

"Love you too, baby boy."

 ** _{TWO DAYS LATER}_**

"Sir, we have something." Taylor rushes in my office with and envelope.

I hold my breath as he passes it to me and I stare down at it like it could be a bomb or contain the holy grail. The side has been cut open since all mail and packages have to be scanned and opened for security purposes. My hands shake and I feel a bead of sweat form on my forehead. I know this handwriting. It belongs to _her_.

"You're going to want to see it, Sir." Taylor pushes with a slight smile on his face. He knows what it contains.

Not wanting to wait anymore I reach in and pull out a several pictures along with a small note. The first picture is of a small baby girl with a bow on the side of her full head of brown hair. Her eyes are closed and she looks so peaceful. My fingers run over her little face noticing she has my nose but Ana's perfect lips. The next one is of her in a basket surrounded by a pink blanket, wearing pearls while she's looking at the camera.

A small sob leaves my throat. She has my eyes. She is the perfect mixture of Ana and I. I can't believe for one second that I had any doubts about being a father. One look at her and I know I was meant to be a dad to this little one and any other babies that Ana and I have in the future.

I pull the next one forward and see her tiny feet that are probably as long as my pinky finger and smile. She is the most delicate thing. The last photo I have is of her in a pink bow as big as her head and a matching pink tutu, Mia would definitely approve.

I look over the photos multiple times taking her all in and memorize every detail of her precious form. I know everyone says they have the most beautiful baby in the world but I know for sure that it is true in this case. Christ, when she gets ready to date I'm going to have to beat the boys off with a stick. Maybe Taylor will teach me how to shoot?

The small paper floats from the desk to my lap and I tear my eyes away from my daughter to read it, hoping that Ana left me some clue as to where she and my baby girl are.

 _Christian,_

 _I hope all is well and that you have healed from your injuries. Our baby girl was born last month and I thought you'd want a photo of her and know that she is perfect. She came into this world quickly arriving after only four hours of being in labor. She weighed barely six pounds and was nineteen inches long. Don't panic about her size she is healthy and strong. From the pictures I hope you can see that she was gifted your eyes and nose and was left with ton of hair on her petite head. She is healthy and growing every day. I've named her Harper because the moment I saw her I knew she'd live up to her namesake. She's an angel._

 _I want to say that I understand. The family life and the Dom/bachelor life are two completely different lifestyle and I'm not judging you for it, it only solidifies that we are truly over. I guess I was still holding out hope for us. After seeing pictures of you around town recently without your wedding band and the one's of you coming out of a BDSM club, I know that you've moved on and I will try to do so as well._

 _As hard of a pill as it is to swallow I realize now that if the great Christian Grey had wanted us then he'd move mountains and leave no stone left unturn. I'll wait for a call from Mr. Button letting me know when it's safe to return then I'll contact you if you'd like to meet our daughter._

 _Anastasia_

"NO!" I scream out that I'm sure bounces off every wall in the apartment.

I bang my fist on the desk after re-reading her letter for the hundredth time and swipe everything off only leaving my baby girls photos and the letter there. She thinks I don't want her. She thinks that Button is alive and will call her when the coast is clear. Shit, this is such a mess.

 _Your father did turn her away and try to force her to sign divorce papers. Not to mention the restaurant scene._

My body is shaking with rage, this is all my fault. I look down at my naked left ring finger and want to beat the shit out of myself. The hospital had to cut mine off when I was brought in with a broken arm. I've been so worried about finding her and the baby that it didn't dawn on me to have it replaced. My hand immediately goes to my neck to clutch her rings that are around my neck, I breath a little easier but I still can't control the flash of anger.

Those photos of me coming out of a BDSM club is not what she thinks. Taylor and Ryan received a call from someone who worked in the D.A.'s office wanting to meet and give some information that would help us in our search. Taylor didn't want me going but this was the first lead we'd had that was even viable. The place we were to meet was supposed to be an abandon warehouse on the out skirts of town. We walked in and I knew something was off. It looked like an upscale bar and were seated in the back as was instructed by the hostess who was barely covered. We waited for over an hour and the guy never showed. As we were leaving out the door we were swarmed by the press getting the 'money shot' of me living the single life and coming to a BDSM club. I had Barney and Welch shut that shit down but apparently not soon enough.

Ana thinks I've moved on and I can't have that. I'll never move on from her.

We were set up and we only can assume that's it from the psycho who tried to murder me or threaten to harm Ana. Taylor went to confront Norman Weeks at his home and the guy never made a call to us, which tells us that he was hacked. Another dead end and a costly one at that.

"TAYLOR!" I bellow knowing he is on the other side of the door. He comes in quickly and sees the state of the room with all my desk items scattered on the floor.

"Sir."

"Did you read this?" I hold up Ana's letter."

"Yes, Sir."

"Call Franklin at Courtier and have the same wedding band made as the one Ana designed for our wedding. Christ, she thinks I wanted the divorce and that I've moved on." My voice hitches as I say those words.

"Already called and it should be here by the end of the week. He's putting a rush on the ring."

"Good. Get Barney and Welch here, there still are photos of me coming out of that fucking club floating around." I say as he types on his phone, probably texting them to get here now. "Also," I pause and pick up the photos of my daughter. I can't help but smile. "I have a daughter." I say proudly.

"She's a beauty, Sir." Taylor says as he returns the smile.

"Have Gail change the room to match the princess that she is." I say proudly and Taylor types away on his phone.

A knock on the door interrupts us and Barney and Welch walk in. Taylor must've had them on standby after security checked the mail. They have a seat in front of the desk and I sit down still holding my pictures.

"We need to comb over the birth registry across the country. My daughters name is Harper and that should give us something to go by."

I can't stop smiling at her name. Grandma T is going to be thrilled that Ana named our daughter after her. I knew they had gotten close those few months and treated her like a true granddaughter. I only wish we all could've been there when she gave birth and wasn't alone.

"Sir, I've already compiled the registry and there are over three thousand Harper's in the U.S. alone that were birthed last month. That's if she even had the baby at a hospital. She could've had a home birth and not filed any paperwork. Also, if she is out of the country we'll have to go by each individual one as they all handle birth certificates differently."

Shit! Not what I wanted to hear but at least we have something to go by.

"I don't care what you have to do or what laws you have to break but find my family!" I demand then dismiss them.

I walk over to the window and look out over the gloomy sky. There is a break in the clouds and the sun shines through. Hope. I feel as though all is not lost. Picking up my phone I call the one person who I want to share this incredible news with. It rings twice before the call is picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom…"

A/N: Poor Christian :( Next up we are finally at Present time and move on from there. Thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you think. Also, check out the Pinterest page.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Tuesday everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and I tried to respond to as many as possible. Things are going to continue to heat up so hold on for the ride. Hope you like this extra long chapter!

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER TEN_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

 ** _Present Time: Two Years Later_**

I'm sitting on the plane headed for Great Falls, Montana to get my family. Family. A word I'm proud to say out loud now. Years ago, I thought it was something that didn't have a lot of meaning but now I can almost taste it. My knees bounce with anticipation and I think it's the cause of the plane to shift and not the turbulence leaving Washington.

The flight is only an hour and forty minutes but it seems to take all day before the wheels come down. Taylor has been in the front with Ryan, Jacobs, and Colbert going over the town and any information we might need once we head to get my two girls.

I've dreamed of this day for the last two and a half years. I've made so many mistakes that I can only hope Ana will forgive me for. The first being a dick at the restaurant that fateful day. Dr. Blake, my new therapist, says that I need to start from the beginning when opening up to Ana, even if she doesn't want to hear it. She needs to know that I'm no longer going to keep her in the dark on anything anymore. Tell her even the smallest of things even if I think it doesn't matter. Trust is going to be the key factor and the foundation of our relationship once Ana is done pelting the hell out of me verbally, she might even decide a good belting is in order and I'd take every lick she offered as long as she comes home with me.

Turning my phone on once we are taxiing down the runway my phone starts to blast with text messages, voicemails, and missed calls. All from my mother. I hear the panic in her voice from a voicemail and don't finish listening and call her immediately. Something has happened.

"Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Christian." She sounds relieved to hear my voice but I can tell she's trying to muffle her talking. "I need you to get on a plane and come to Grandma and Grandpa T's vacation house. Right now."

"Is Grandma okay? Did she fall?"

I haven't been in contact with my grandparents in a long time. Once I came out of my coma they went out here to stay after they all learned Ana had left. They don't know everything that happened and that everything was a rouse to catch the person responsible for the helicopter crash. They took it very hard when Ana was taken from the jail without a trace and came out here for some solace.

"No, but you need to get here immediately." She stresses with a whisper into the phone.

"My plane just touched down here in Great Falls. We'll be there as soon as we can." Is it a coincidence that Ana is possibly in the same town as my grandparents?

"Good, good. I…" there's some voices in the background but mother tries to cover it up placing her hand over the phone. "I can't talk but get here."

The phone call ends and I'm on alert as to what is happening right now at my grandparent's vacation home. I let Taylor know about the detour before checking in to our rooms at Hotel Arvon.

Forty minutes later we pull up to my grandparent's ranch style home and see all the lights on in the house. The sun has been down for a few hours and the stars are shining bright tonight. The front door opens as we all pile out of the SUV when mom comes hurriedly towards us putting us all on high alert.

"Baby boy I need you to prepare yourself for what you're about to walk in to."

"Okay." I say slowly wondering what my grandparents have gotten themselves into. A dead body, maybe? Taylor would definitely need a raise if that were the case.

"Come." She grabs my hand and yanks me in. I glance a peek over my shoulder and see my security stiff and looking around for any threats.

Walking into the rustic décor of their home I first notice the smell of wood and outdoor scent, I always do when I visit here. Nothing has changed much over the years except for updated photos on the walls. Security spreads out in the room looking things over when both of my grandparents walk into the open floor plan house and spy me in the living room. They both gasp and so do I.

"Chris-Christian, what are you doing here?" Grandma asks but doesn't take a step to greet me. I don't blame her because I'm planted right where I'm standing.

"Gracie Renee, I told you not to contact him yet!" Grandpa scolds my mother.

"He has a right to know." She remarks, defending herself.

Everyone hasn't moved a muscle and that includes security. Time has stopped as I view the prettiest little girl I've every seen in my grandmother's arms. She's playing with some ring trying to eat it, I think. The books I've been reading say that she should've already been teething by now or just loves to put things in her mouth.

The phone in my hand drops to the floor taking her attention away from her toy and to the sound. She sees a group of us on this side of the room and abandons her toy to the ground and grabs ahold of grandma then burrows her face into her neck. A thought comes to me in my jumbled thoughts.

"She's here," I say in astonishment. "Is my Ana here too?" I ask looking around hoping she'll come out from down the hall.

"She's not here, son." Grandpa says. He checks his watch and I can tell he's trying to figure out something.

I feel my shoulder jolt forward and realize that mom just pushed me towards my daughter. The one I've dreamed of almost every night since I received those newborn photos from Ana. My feet sway over to them as they sit down with Harper on the couch. She's still being shy and not looking at any of us. I drop down to my knees in front of her and lightly run my fingers over her head and down her back. She's so small and delicate, like a little china doll. She is the best mixture of both Ana and myself. She finally turns and it's like I'm looking at myself in her eyes. Our matching eyes sparkle in hers and I can't help but smile so brightly and big at her.

"Hello Harper. I'm your daddy." I finally find my voice but a small crack comes at the end. This is the moment I've been waiting for, to meet my girl.

"She doesn't take to stranger very well…" Grandma starts to say but Harper surprises us all and reaches out for me. Like she's been waiting for me too.

I pull her into my arms and try not to squeeze the ever-loving crap out of her. My face goes to the crook of her neck and I inhale, smelling her baby scent. I feel the moisture leave my eyes as I realize I've been through hell to get to this moment but everything that has happened in the last two years has been worth it. She wiggles in my embrace and I know that it's a sign to let her go. As much as I hate it I ease up on her tiny body and set her down on the ground. Harper straightens then turn to go to the corner of the room where she has an entire section of toys for her to play with. I watch with fascination as she plays and busies herself. I never paid much attention to children before but now I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her and every little move she makes.

"Christian, why are you here now?" Grandma asks breaking my tunnel vision.

"What do you mean? I'm here for my daughter and wife." I say sitting back on my heels.

Grandpa tenses next to grandma.

"Why now and not when you first woke up from your coma?" He snaps and I take a seat opposite of them. I realize now that I should've had my entire family in the loop as I tried tirelessly to locate Ana and our baby.

The next twenty minutes I lay everything out for them. I tell them about someone trying to harm Ana while she was pregnant and orchestrating the restaurant debacle to buy us some more time. About the helicopter crash, Carrick giving Ana divorce papers against my wishes and all the events that happened after that. When I'm done both are in tears but also very mad at me. I can't blame them for it but I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping some things from them. There was no need to worry them when I had a massive team to solve this situation but I can see now that this is just another mistake to chalk up with all the other ones.

"Damnit Christian!" Grandpa yells and it makes us all jump. "Don't you see what all those secrets has caused? If we had known… then Ana would never have…" Grandpa looks over at Grandma and a flash of regret passes through their eyes making me wonder what their unspoken conversation is about. "This is going to be so devastating." He scrubs his hands over his face then through his salt colored hair.

I'm about to ask what they are talking about when I feel a small amount of weight touch my knee. Looking down my precious baby girl has a toy in her hand showing it to me.

"Pay ball." Harper asks in the softest voice I've ever heard. All conversation forgotten, I get on the floor beside her.

"Of course, babydoll."

We roll the bouncy ball to each other and I do some silly moves that make her squeal in laughter. I caught Taylor recording the event and will have to get him to share those with me. I've never been around children before especially this young but it feels…right– natural.

An alarm goes off on Grandpa's phone and he quickly turns it off before standing.

"I'm sorry Christian but they'll be here soon to pick Harper up."

"Well, I wasn't planning on seeing Ana until the morning but I guess we'll see how she takes seeing me."

"Not here Christian. We've spent the last year being there for her and Harper. She'd be devastated if we ambush her like this. She doesn't know everything that you went through and her version is not a pleasant one with you." He tells me. I can't believe they've known her whereabouts for a year and not said a word. "I'm asking you to not be here when they get here. This might turn into a huge confrontation and you wouldn't want to do something you'll regret in front of your daughter."

"I'm not leaving." I start to say but Grandma interrupts me.

"You can stay but you must keep out of sight. All of you." She demands shaking her finger at all of us. "You've created a shit storm and it's going to take some time to get out of it. Right now, you're the enemy in Ana's eyes and until she can calm down and listen to what really was going on she won't hear a word out of your mouth and might try to hightail it out of here."

After a long moment I concede.

"Fine."

Mom, myself, and the security all make our way to my grandparent's room to wait until after my wife and daughter leave. I want to so badly come out and surprise her but deep down I know grandma is right. Ana doesn't know the entire story and only thinks I've been living the single life.

We hear the front door open and my wife's angelic voice rings out in greeting our little girl. There are several voices in a conversation but I can't make out what they are discussing. Mom and the security are waiting in the bathroom while Taylor and I wait in the closet with plantation bi-fold doors that you can see out of through little slits.

A mans voice rings out in laughter and it grates on my nerves. It must be Luke Sawyer, the man whose been hiding my wife and daughter for the past two and a half years. A tightness forms in my chest knowing that they've been under one roof longer than mine and Ana's entire relationship and I hate it. And him. My hands ball into fists as I want to punch the life out of the little fucker.

Dr. Blake has warned me that Ana may have moved on since not knowing the whole truth but I can't bring myself to think about that. I know after the last letter she vowed to move on but I'm hoping against hope that it's not the case and that by some miracle she's still mine. _What am I saying, she'll always be mine._

The door to the bedroom opens and my heart stops. My body frozen as I hold in my gasp. My beautiful wife slowly walks in and takes in the room as if she's looking for something. Our daughter is on her hip playing with her short black hair. She's still just as beautiful as the day I first met her, if not more holding our baby girl. She's wearing a pair of short black athletic shorts and a team jersey with the name, Bombers, across the front. Ana walks to the middle of the room next to the bed and scans the room. Something catches her eye and she lazily walks over to the bookshelf next to the closet where Taylor is all but holding me back.

My grandparents are very proud of their family and display photos of all of us over every wall in this house and in the one in Seattle. I have the perfect view of her and it wouldn't take much to reach out and touch her. Her blue eyes look over every picture and when she comes to the one of me outside of Grey House on its first day of opening, she runs her fingers lightly over my face. I long to have those fingers run over my skin, just to feel her again. I see a wedding band and engagement ring on her left hand and my throat starts to close up. She can't be married, we aren't divorced. _She doesn't know that, the documents have been sealed._ I don't think I could recover if she was ever married to anyone but me. _Please God, don't let her have remarried_.

"Dada!" My perfect little girl says looking at my photo and my heart grows two sizes bigger.

Ana gasps then squeezes her a little tighter.

"Yeah, baby bear, that's daddy." She whispers in her ear like it's a secret then kisses her temple.

A small gasp leaves my throat that I know she couldn't have heard but suddenly Ana looks right at me. She can't see me but it's as though we are staring at each for the first time. Ana takes two steps and is directly in front of my door. All she has to do is open the door and we'll be reunited again. Slowly I watch as she reaches up with her free hand that isn't around our little girl and places it on the door level with where my heart is.

 _Does she know I'm here? Can she feel me like we used to every time one of us walks in a room?_

My hand automatically reaches up and is placed against hers. Only a piece of wood separates us. I haven't touched her in so long that my body is yearning to be pressed against hers. My hand presses harder on the door wanting to feel her again and our eyes meet locking into the wood as if it were glass. We both are holding our breath and at the exact moment we both shudder from the top of our head down towards our toes. She goes to open her mouth but our moment is broken.

"Momma, you ready to head home and get our girl to bed?" A man walks into the room and steals my woman's attention. She reluctantly turns to face him but is hesitate. Taylor placed a hand over my growling mouth when that dick said _our girl_.

"Sure," The man that I assume is Luke fucking Sawyer takes my daughter from my wife's arms and cuddles her close.

"You okay?" He asks. "Grandpa said the SUV in the drive was a rental since he put his in for a check on the motor." He tickles my baby's side and she lets out a squeal. "I told him to let me know next time their car needs anything and I'd have one of my guys look it over or we could replace theirs with a new one for Christmas."

 _Fat chance you family stealing fucker. You won't be around for Christmas! Get your own family._

"Mhmm." She's not listening. Something is distracting her and I know it's our connection. She feels the buzz just like I do when our bodies are this close. He doesn't even pick up on it because he's too busy with my daughter and I want to burst out of this closet and snatch Harper out of his arms. She's mine! Not his.

"You ready? I could use a good rub down after that awesome game tonight." He winks at her and bile rushes from my stomach up through my esophagus. _NO! Please don't._ I yell internally.

She smiles at him and nods. He reaches out with his hand and she willingly places hers in his. They both start to walk out of the bedroom but when they cross over the threshold Ana looks back over her shoulder. She stares back at me with wonder then bites her plump lip likes she's inviting me to take ahold of it between my teeth. I actually groan and thankfully she is out of the room before she could hear it.

"Taylor, I want everything you've got on Luke Sawyer and I want it as soon as we get to our hotel room." My voice is a whisper but it comes across with harsh authority.

"Yes, Sir. Already in the works."

I know Taylor is going to beat himself up for missing the signs with Luke but I can't blame him. He had only just woken from his coma and had been tirelessly working to find Ana when he woke up. Gail and mom had said that he pushed himself too hard and ended up almost relapsing before I woke up.

Moments later we hear the front door close then foot steps down the hall. Grandma comes in and looks around the room.

"Come on out, they're gone."

We all step out and I feel like the weight of the world is pressing on my chest. I just allowed my wife and daughter walk out of my sight and stood by and let it happen. This will be the last time that ever happens.

"Do they live far from here?" I ask when we all come back to the living room.

"About two streets down at the ranch at the end of the road. It butts up to the forest area." Grandpa informs me.

We sit in silence for a while and the quietness has the walls closing in on me as I think about my wife and daughter with another man.

"Are they together?" I say after a beat not letting the pain from the words consume me.

"Son," Grandpa heaves a long breath. He looks over at Grandma and I can see it in their faces before the words are ever confirmed. Fuck!

"She came to us about two months ago wanting to have a conversation. At the time we didn't know everything that had happened with the two of you, only the tid bits before we left Seattle and Ana's version of what went down between you two. She told us about what Carrick had done on your behalf and then how she sent you letters and pictures of Harper and never came for them. At the time, we saw everything from her side since you never told us you were looking for her and we didn't want to rock the boat that might hurt us from seeing Ana and Harper. We thought she might leave and go somewhere else if she thought we were going to blow her cover that Mr. Button had put into place for her and Harper's safety." Grandma takes a deep breath and I know the next part is going to be hard to hear.

"She came over with Harper around naptime and once our little angel was asleep she asked us to sit down. We thought she was leaving, I did at least." She looks over at Grandpa and he takes her hand in his. "She asked us what we thought of Luke. He'd always been polite and generous and was great with Harper. She seemed to really take to him and he was always there for Ana. I knew then what she was there to ask. She wanted to get our blessing to move on from you to be with him." Grandma places her free hand on the side of her face and rubs her temple.

"Son, you have to remember that we didn't know the truth of what was going on back in Seattle. Even though you and Ana only had a short amount of time together she was so torn up about the thought of moving on from you. She sat right there on that same couch and was wrestling with whether she was doing the right thing and accepting that her marriage was really over even if you had moved on. Luke had helped her pick up those pieces that were shattered when everybody's life imploded over two years ago."

My mother grabs my hand and tries to release the fist that I've made.

"So, she moved on." I simply say and stare at the corner where my daughter's toy are arranged.

"Don't you dare blame her for this, Mister. You were the one who didn't let anyone in. You kept secrets from everybody and this is of your making." Grandpa tells me straight. "We have only been in contact with her for the past year and she is slowly trying to put the pieces of her life back together. I can only imagine what that poor soul had to endure while she was pregnant and then raise our perfect angel with no family around. I for one am glad she had Luke to lean on. Well, not now that we know how he's lied to her to keep her for himself."

He's right, this is of my making. We are only here because I thought I knew what was best for her. I did this. Me. I've lost my family on the decisions I made and didn't listen to others.

"Don't you go and start that self-loathing again." Grandma shakes her finger at me. "I've known you since you where four years old and the moment Ana stepped into your life something woke inside of you, like chains were released. I've never known you to give up so easily and I don't expect it to happen now. Not when your family is on the line."

"But you just said that she moved on two months ago." I counter.

"She didn't know that there was another option. She didn't think you ever wanted her again. Is it going to be easy? Hell no, but if don't want that precious angel calling Luke daddy for the rest of her life then I suggest you pull yourself together by your boot straps and fight for what's yours."

Hearing Grandma say that I immediately tense and my brain starts to work up plans on how to get my woman and daughter back but a dark thought clouds my mind.

"What if I've truly pushed her away though? What if she wants nothing to do with me even after I tell her everything?"

"Christian, there isn't a time that goes by that I don't catch her in our room looking over your pictures in there. She doesn't know that I watch her but I see her every time. She opens the door and takes Harper in there, she points to you and then whispers in her ear." My heart aches when she says this because I know what she's saying, my name to our daughter. "I don't think she'll ever be over you. She's going to need some time but you can't give up hope."

I nod and try to formulate a plan.

I check the clock and see that it's getting late and knowing that my grandparents like to turn in early, I stand.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Thank you for taking care of my family when I couldn't." I say and grab them both in a tight hug crushing them to me.

We say our goodbyes and my security and I drive away from their house. My mind is racing and the farther we get from my family the more I can't stand it.

"Ryan, take us to Sawyer's ranch." I say in the quiet car. He cuts his eyes over to Taylor quickly and then back to the road thinking I didn't catch it but I did.

"Sir, I think it would be best to go back to the hotel and regroup in the morning. Today was draining and I think you might have a better head on your shoulders once you've had some rest." Taylor tries to coax.

"I know you mean well Taylor, but there's no way I can rest knowing that my family is in the same vicinity of me. Take me there."

"Yes Sir."

We turn around and drive for a while, in the dark it's hard to decipher what's around but the black top road ahead of us. Finally, we pull over a cattle guard then follow the path up to a large ranch style house from what the headlights reveal. My heart is ready to leave my chest at the thought of seeing her again but this time she'll know that I'm here.

We park in front and I think for the second time in my life I'm a nervous wreck; the first was asking her to marry me. Taylor must sense it so he turns to face me.

"Christian, Luke Sawyer is a military man and if he is anything like what I remember he'll protect them with his life." Why is he telling me this? "If he's backed into a corner we'll need to proceed with caution so that no one is hurt." He must see the questioning on my face so he explains more. "For the last two and a half years he's been playing 'family' with your wife and now daughter. I'm sure he'll see it as you coming to take his family from him." I nod now understanding. "And for the love of god please keep your temper under wraps. This isn't going to be a walk in the park for anyone."

I nod and take in what he's trying to convey then inhale a deep breath.

We exit the vehicle and walk up to the porch with Taylor, Ryan, Jacobs and Colbert flanking me. One more deep breath and I knock steadily on the thick wooden door. It takes a while but I can hear voices on the other side and wait before I knock again. The door flings open and Luke Sawyer stands tall with his shirt unbutton along with his belt. He looks disheveled like we just interrupted something intimate. I swallow the bile that is threatening to come up at the thought of what we just stop them from doing.

"Sorry guys but we already know all about Jesus." He candidly says and moves to close the door. Fucker! He knows exactly who we are.

Before he can close it completely and before I can stick my hand up to stop it from shutting, Taylor shoves his boot in the doorway and presses his chest right up against Luke's chest, so that they are both nose to nose.

"I think you can make so time to hear what we have to say and depending on your answers we might need to have that talk about Jesus." He says punching Luke in the gut making him double over and it causes him to back up a little allowing the rest of us to walk in.

I take a quick look around the living room and find it cozy. There are pictures of my girls all over room, Ana definitely added her touch to this house. Without thinking I pull off one of the pictures of Ana and Harper riding a black horse and hold it in my hands. They both are smiling so brightly and laughing. Taylor and Luke take a seat on the couches while he's breathing heavily from the blow to the stomach and fidgets slightly looking over at the hallway that I assume leads to the bedrooms where my girls sleep. It must be only a matter of time before Ana comes in.

"Why Luke? Why did you lie and keep her hidden even after your Uncle passed away?" Taylor starts questioning. I know they go way back and that Taylor has been kicking himself for not following up after he questioned Luke at the hospital over two years ago.

Luke gives a shrug and leans back in the cushion, looking bored at the conversation.

"I was given a job and I did what I was expected to do." He looks over at me and smirks. I want so badly to knock his teeth in, then that smile won't be so pretty. "I think it worked out for everyone involved don't you think. He," Luke points over to me. "got to move on with his life of being a bachelor and I got the family I've always desired."

Putting the photo in my pocket I turn giving this piece of shit my full attention.

"There's just one problem with that you little fucker. That's _my_ family and I have no intention of letting anyone else fill my shoes. I'm husband to that beautiful woman living here temporarily and that little angel has my blood running through her precious body. Mine. This is _my_ family and no one is taking my place." I growl out. Is this guy for real? Does he really think any man with a woman like Ana would give her up willingly?

"It seemed easy to throw them away over two years ago." He retorts pushing off the cushion and placing his arms on his thighs leaning in.

"I didn't throw them away and you know it. The truth is about to come out and the only person to be thrown away is you!" I seethe.

The baby monitor goes off and the small cry from my daughter fills the room. My heart aches as I hear a creek from a door then my beautiful wife's voice. "Momma's here baby bear, don't worry." Ana starts to hum and I can almost picture her swaying with our baby girl in her arms. I need to see them, to be with Ana to comfort my daughter.

We are all distracted for a brief moment when the front door burst open and five men barrel through all armed with guns in their hands. What the fuck?

Jacobs, Ryan, and Colbert all draw theirs as Luke shrugs off Taylor then bangs on the end table making a drawer on the side shoot out. Luke reaches in and produces a gun and stands up with his guys. Taylor stands in front of me as Luke aims his gun at us.

"I think it might be best if you and your goons leave my house and property before this gets out of hand. Patrick will see you out." He says and flicks the gun towards the door. "Annie and Harper have everything they need right here."

"I'm not leaving without my family." I growl out and buck up. "I've been waiting too long to get them and I'm not going anywhere."

A voice down the hall comes into ear shot and I'm worried for her safety with all the guns drawn.

"Luke, I thought you were coming to bed?" Ana asks before she come into view. She's wearing a short silk robe and her short hair is pulled up half way. "I've got the shower ready," She stops when she sees the room filled with men who are all pointing guns at each other. She gasps and both her hands cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. She takes in the room and her eyes finally find mine. "Christian," she whispers and it's as if our bodies are magnets, she takes a step in my direction and I do the same.

Of course, that shithead and his rat pack try to block us but it's the growl of a monster at the side of Ana's leg that has me at a complete halt. A very large German Shepard is now standing between me and the love of my life. He's bearing is teeth and his ears are pointed straight up ready for battle if need be. Ana leans down and pets him between the ears and speaks to him. He follows her command and sits at her feet but doesn't take his eyes off of me or my men.

"Annie stay back." That fucker says and maneuvers to her. He bends down and whispers something in her ear and she goes ramrod stiff. Her eyes widen but she never turns them away from me.

"Baby," I start to say but she cuts me off.

"What are you doing here Christian and all of you put your fucking guns down, there's a baby in this house." She demands and for the first time in forever I'm as hard as a rock. Not from only hearing her voice say my name but how she commands the room. All of Luke's men holster their guns as do Ryan and Taylor but Jacobs and Colbert are unsure if they should do as she asks. Taylor nods and they follow suit.

I clear my throat hoping not to sound like a frog.

"I've come for my family." I say not taking my penetrating eyes off her. "You're a hard woman to find."

She huffs then crosses her arms over her chest making the round tops of her breast sneak through.

"I find it hard to believe that _The Christian Grey_ took all this time to find me. With all the resources at your disposal, now you come? I don't buy it." She challenges.

"It's true. We've been looking since before I came out of the coma." I look over at Taylor to confirm and he nods to her. Her eyes widen again and they flick back and forth over mine to affirm her suspicions. Luke grabs for one of her hands and secures it in his making me want to rip it from his shoulder.

"You can't have her, she belongs with me." Her voice betrays her and I can imagine that Luke has filled her head with more lies at the reason I'd be here.

"Baby," I calmly say with both hands up in surrender stance. "I'm not going to take her from you. I came to get you both."

She looks even more confused and I hate how lost and uncertain she looks right now. She's always portraited a sassy, confident sense of personality and this isn't that.

"Why now and not two years ago? What's changed? Tired of the single life or ran out of submissives? I've seen the pictures with you and that brunette. You can't lie about that."

This is not the place to have this discussion. I want to explain everything to her but alone and away from these men so they can't turn things around or twist my words.

"Come with me and I'll explain everything. We can talk and you'll know exactly what has been going on for the past two and a half years. Please, give me a chance." I plead.

"So you can brainwash her? Not a chance buddy." Luke pipes up giving his unwanted opinion. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and my body goes rigid.

"If you knew anything about that angel beside you then you'd know that no one makes decisions for her _but_ her." I chide him. "And we both know who's the brainwasher here."

"I…," she sounds unsure and not as confident as earlier. "I- think you should leave." She staggers out and shifts her weight from one leg to the other.

"Ana, please give me the chance to explain. I've waited years to see you and meet our daughter." I hate using our daughter as I way in but I'm desperate right now.

Ana closes her eyes at my words and I can't let her reject me again, my heart couldn't take it.

"I'm staying at the Arvon Hotel in town, come by anytime I'll be staying there for the foreseeable future." I notice a pen and pad on the coffee table and lean down scribbling on it. "Here is mine and Taylor's number if you need to reach me." I walk over to her but Luke's goons try to step in the way and that damn dog shoots up and bares his teeth. I stretch out my hand and to my pleasure she extends hers to take it. I deliberately graze my fingers over hers and that explosive tingling shoots through my body. From her gasp I know she feels it too. We still got it. Looking into to her blue eyes I can't help but get lost once again like when we first met. "Please give me a chance, Baby."

I reluctantly drop my hand and take a step back. I need to leave here before I level out every man and animal in this room. As I walk out I can feel my heart splinter as the distance once again forms between me and my loves. I need to get myself under control before I send her running again and this time I'll probably never find her.

Once in the car we head out towards the hotel and I whip out my phone. It only takes two rings before she picks up.

"Yes Sir." She answers quickly.

"I'm having the jet sent for you. I need you here with me, Sarah." I vaguely say. She knows what I need and what I'm referring to. Ana was right about me having another brunette in my life. She's been with me for the last year and I've leaned on her for most of it. I can only hope Ana will understand when it all comes out and not hate me even more with all of my fuck ups.

"Yes Sir, I'll be ready and waiting."

"I'll send you details as soon as they are made. We might be here for a while so pack accordingly."

I hang up ending the call and tell Taylor to make the arrangements for her to arrive as soon as possible.

A/N: Who is Sara and what have they been doing for the last year? We will find out soon don't worry. Thank you all for reading and please review to tell me what you think.

Everyone have a fantastic week and I'll see you all next Tuesday!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Happy Tuesday! I hope everyone had a great weekend. Thank you all for the reviews and I tried to respond to as many as I could.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER ELEVEN_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

Turning over for the fiftieth time in the last hour I check to read the blood red digital clock at five past six in the morning. Not wanting to lay here any longer I scoot over avoiding Luke's arm and leg to not wake him. I need to be alone with my thoughts and how I'm going to deal with this _Christian_ situation. I wanted to sleep in my room last night but Luke insisted that I not be alone in my thoughts, I'd be up all night worrying. Too bad that's exactly what I did anyway.

It would be so easy to ice him out, take off and run away again but is that what I want for my daughter? I've been her only parent till now, what gives him the right to come charging in. He says that he's been looking for me, but I find it hard to believe with his resources and Mr. Button having knowledge of my whereabouts. Taylor has always been truthful with me, but my pessimist side tells me that Christian pays him to do as he wants and says, so can I really rely on his word?

Ugh!

Another side of me tells me that I need to let him be apart of Harper's life even if he is only there popping in and out of it. It seems that his attention span last only three to six months at a time. Can I really put Harper through that? A part time dad? She deserves to have the best, everything her little heart desires. It would be so easy to get wrapped up in his charm and mesmerizing eyes, the dominate personality, his sex appeal. The whole package really, but can I emotionally survive the next time he walks away to find greener pasture?

No. No I can't. Luke is the safe bet and my safety net who has been there through everything. Sure, this was an assignment to him at first, but he just professed his love to me last night before the bottom fell out and as time goes by I'm sure I could be on the same level as he is.

 ** _{Flashback- Right before Christian showed up}_**

We just put Harper down in her crib and I'm laying across Luke's body as we make out like teenagers. My thoughts from earlier about feeling the electricity that only Christian can make me feel are almost gone the more I'm concentrating on nothing but Luke. But something is nagging me in the back of my mind. When I picked Harper up last night at Grandma's house she smelt just like Christian. She had his scent on her clothes and I swear that a hint of his aftershave lingered on her body. It's weird because I haven't smelt him in years but as soon as I picked her up I knew that smell right away. Of course, I chalked it up to maybe Grandpa changing his cologne but still something was there and I can't quite put my finger on it.

Our bodies are rocking against each other and our hands are roaming, it wasn't but a few hours ago that he was inside of me thrusting and enjoying our climaxes before having to pick up Harper at Grandma's house. Luke pulls back from my swollen lips and looks deeply into my eyes. I can see everything through them, happiness, future, security, family.

"I love you, Annie." He professes, and I gape after him. "I don't want you to say it back, but I just couldn't go another minute of you not knowing. The way we came together was unconventional, but I knew shortly after that you'd change my world. I see a future when I'm with you and Harper and when you are ready I want to take that next step with you." He leans in and covers my mouth with his. We pull away to catch our breath and let me gather my thoughts. Is this too early to love each other? Do I love him? We have been dating for almost two months and have been 'married' for the last two and a half years. He's been there for me and seen me at my worst, he loves Harper like his own. What more could I ask for in a man? _Do it Ana, leave the past behind and don't look back. Stop waiting for someone who is never going to come back or love you again._ But can I love him when my heart clenches every time something reminds me of Christian?

"Luke I…" The sound of car doors slam bringing us out of our bubble.

"Go start the shower and get lathered I'll be there shortly. Patrick and some of the guys stayed late to do some inventory." He mentions, and we stand so he can open the door that was just knocked on. We both head in different directions but he halts me before I make it to the hallway. "And don't you dare touch yourself before I get there, or I'll tan your fine ass."

"I guess you better hurry up." I twirl and head down the hall as he opens the door. His delicious threat is just enough to get my head back on straight. I've come to miss being dominated in the bedroom and crave to give in to a man's command.

 ** _{End of Flashback}_**

A blanket magically is placed across my lap as Luke sits down in the other rocker on the porch. He places the baby monitor on the side table along with my morning coffee. When Harper was born tea wasn't cutting it anymore with the long nights of feeding and I needed something with a little more kick.

"Thank you."

"Did you get any sleep at all last night?" He asks as Zeus makes his way through the doggie door and nudges my leg while looking out at the pasture.

"Not really. My mind wouldn't turn off."

"We can go and leave this place behind. Just tell me what you want, and I can have us out of the country in a matter of a few hours." Luke snaps his fingers. He is such a good man; any girl would be lucky to call him husband. "I mean it, in fact, let's go a little vacation with the three of us. We can go to the beach and Harper can play in the sand and ocean for the first time. Our own little family vacation."

"I wish it were that simple." I heave out a long breath.

"It can be, just say the words and I'll make it happen." He assures. We sit in silence for a while as I replay the last two years of my life here on the ranch. Besides my childhood time with Ray, being out here on this acreage of land has its healing abilities. Harper loves it here with all the animals and being around people. Country living seems to be the best medicine.

We rock for a while waiting for Harper to wake so that we can start our day, but I feel a gloomy Seattle cloud covering us today. We hear Harper stir and I'm about to stand but Luke puts a hand on my knee stopping me from rising.

"I don't want to lose you and I feel like ever since last night that you're pulling away from me. I don't want Grey to try and taint your view of me by telling you things about me that aren't true." He admits. "I still stand by what I said last night, I love you and I want to take the next step with you. We can have the fairytale life, Annie, you me and our little bear in there."

I place my hand over his, "Luke, no matter what happens you will always be a part of mine and Harper's life. I wouldn't be here right now with that beautiful, healthy little girl if it hadn't been for you. You aren't losing me. I'm just not sure why _he's_ decided to come now. And what in the world did he mean that he's been looking for me and Harper this entire time. Mr. Button hasn't even tried to contact us so doesn't that mean the threat is still out there? Is Christian putting us in danger by coming here?" My mind won't stop running a mile a minute but I need to focus on my baby. I squeeze his hand and lean over and peck his lips before standing and make my way to Harper's room. Luke looked lost in thought so I leave him there while I take care of her.

After breakfast and a round with Luke and Harper feeding the chickens and cows, I'm loading the dishwasher as Harper plays with Ginger and Zeus in the living room. She rolls all over them and they just sit there and take it like champs. There is no doubt in my mind that they would die before something ever happened to that little girl. The backdoor opens and Luke walks in on the phone talking. He winks when he sees me and then passes the phone over to me. I give him a questioning look and he just smiles before striding over to Harper and wrestles with Zeus.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Ana, dear, you're still coming over to help with the baking for my Bridge Club tonight, right?" Grandma asks.

I slap my hand over my forehead and mouth a curse.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I completely forgot. Yes, I'll be there shortly." I check the clock and it's after ten. "I'll be there in thirty minutes with bells on." I joke.

"Great. Thank you dear, I don't know what I'd do without you in my life." She says, and I feel the same about her. She's been my rock besides Luke, even more of a mother than _Carla_. I'm about to hang up when a thought crosses my mind.

"Is Christian going to be there?" I don't know if I'm ready for round two yet, but I should at least ready myself if he is.

"Not that I know of dear. He called this morning and said he had some work thing to do at the hotel till after lunch."

"Okay, thank you."

We hang up and I rush off to the bedroom to change into some jeans and a shirt with my kicks. I do a side braid to make sure no loose strands are going to get dipped into any icing before walking out to the giggles in the living room. Luke is at the bottom of the dog pile with Zeus on top of him then Ginger is across Zeus with Harper, of course, on top. I swear she's going to be a cheerleader at the top of the pyramid with the way she's always on top of the pile.

"Okay, party people it's time to tame this down a notch before a little person or dog gets hurt." I joke because I know not one of them would let Harper fall.

"You heading out to Grandma's house?"

"Yeah, I forgot that I agreed to help her with the baking this week for her bridge club."

"Is _he_ going to be there?" Luke asks with a look of disgust on his face.

"I asked, and she assured me that he wasn't. Grandma might be a lot of things, but a liar is not one." I see Luke slightly flinch but don't say anything.

"I can go if you want. I'm not much help in the kitchen but I can be there in case _he_ does show."

I gently place my palm on his cheek.

"Thank you, but I can manage. Don't you have the vet coming today anyways?"

"Ugh! Fine, do you want to leave Harper with me? She can be my sidekick and order the guys around." He tickles her sides.

"I've got her. You know Grandma only has me over so that I do all the baking and she plays with Harper the entire time anyways."

He turns his head slightly and in such a loving manner he kisses my palm.

"I'll be home later, kay." I say leaning over two dogs and pucker up to his pouty lips.

"Kay." He says against my mouth then I scoop up Harper making Ginger whine like I'm taking her toy away from her. "When you get back there are some things I need to tell you after we put this little one down for bed." Usually that means that Luke did or bought something he shouldn't have. I can only imagine what it can be this time.

Once we get to Grandma's house I hear voices in the kitchen then see a woman I haven't seen in a long time, Grace Grey.

"Oh Ana." She cries then rushes over to me and Harper and pulls us into a tight hug. I'm frozen in place unsure of what to expect from her. The last time I was in a room with the Mr. Grey, he was hanging me out to dry. Does she think I was capable of hurting her son too? Why is she here and Grandma didn't give me a heads up?

Harper wiggles down and out of my grip before heading over to Grandma for treats she only gets here. _Thanks a lot kid, I needed you for a shield against these people._

"Oh Ana, we've been so worried about you. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that we haven't tried looking for you." She gushes, still holding on to my upper arms like I might bolt.

I want to roll my eyes, but my good manners kick in, although I'm sure she saw my eyes narrow a little.

"Mrs. Grey." I say tersely. This isn't my house, so I know it would be rude of me to ignore her, but this is so awkward.

"Ana?" She looks confused but covers quickly. "Please call me Grace, we have so much to talk about, but I think you need to discuss everything with Christian first. He'll fill you in on the events that happened and caused all of this to be set in motion." She continues to fill me in like I know what the heck is going on around here.

Now I'm the confused one in the group but remain stoic. I'm not letting my guard down with her or her son any time soon. They've put me through the ringer over the past two years and I'm not about to be lead down the road to destruction again.

I give her a nod of acknowledgement then walk into the kitchen where my daughter and Grandma have migrated to. Looking on the counter I see pans filled with sweets to feed an army.

"I thought you needed some help Grandma?" I question.

Grandma at least has the decency to look guilty then uses Harper as a shield by picking her up and cuddling her all the while Harper is stuffing her face with a cupcake.

"Oh well, I might've exaggerated slightly." Her cheeks pinken and the tip of her nose blushes. This woman will be the death of me.

"So, what is the actually reasoning for having me come over?" I have a pretty good idea but don't want to presume anything.

"Well," Grandma pauses and taps her finger against her lip as though she's deep in thought. "I guess while Harper and I decorate all these desserts you can have the long-awaited talk with Christian." She peeks over my shoulder and I know that this was her and Grace's plan all along, I just don't know if I should be mad at her for pushing me.

"I-I'm not sure that I'm ready to talk to him yet." I weakly say. What I really want to do is beat the shit out of him for just showing up without any notice.

"Yes, you are. You've wanted to yell at him for the past two years and this is your chance." Grandma urges.

"Mother!" Grace gasps.

"What? The girl has been put through hell and she deserves to have all that frustration put to good use. I'd even recommend a few good whacks with a wooden spoon." Grandma shrugs then pops a bite of chocolate in her mouth. "Go and speak with him, Ana, and then let him tell his side of things. Either way you two are going to have to work together as a unit to parent this little one. She deserves to have both parents in her life even if they can't be married anymore."

"We aren't married anymore." I snap back not meaning to take out my anger on her. Grace takes in a quick breath and caresses her hand to her chest. "Mr. Grey made sure to publicly file the paperwork while I was being beaten by your best friend in jail. Remember?"

Grace starts to shake her head, "No Ana, it's not what you think. You two are still…"

"Grace, I think it would be best if Christian was the one to tell her." Grandma says. "Go and talk with him." She turns back to me. "Give him a chance."

"Fine," I throw my hands up in the air. "But don't ambush me again like this Grandma." I scold her.

"Promise." She says then we have a group hug with Harper in the middle.

I turn and see Grace with the biggest smile on her face and bouncing on her feet. She still looks a little unsure and would love to join in on the hug but I'm not ready to receive any kind of affection from the family who kicked me to the curb so easily.

Grandma is right I need to push my own issues with this family aside and try to get along with them to some extent for Harper's sake. Taking Harper out of Grandma's arms I set her down and walk her over to Grace. Squatting down to her level I point to Grace.

"Baby bear this is your other grandma, Grace. Can you say hi?"

Harper is a loving child but only to ones that she knows. She hugs me tight and burrows in my neck. Standing up with her in my arms I need to set some boundaries with her and the rest of the Grey's. After everything I've been put through I'm the one who's in charge.

"I don't mind you spending time with Harper, but it has to be in the presences of Grandma and Grandpa, myself or Luke. If I find out that you and Mr. Grey have taken her somewhere without one of them you won't like what happens." I threaten. I've never been a violent person in my life but when it comes to Harper there isn't nothing that I wouldn't do to protect her.

"Ana, I'd never do anything to hurt or bring harm to my precious grandchild." Grace says affronted, but I don't care about her feelings. I'm not going to let them take my child away from me and possibly turn her against me. I've seen first hand the poison that Carrick can spew and I won't have it in front of Harper.

"And I bet you never thought your best friend would molest underage boys either." I snap. "Those are the rules. I know first hand how cruel you all can be, and I won't have that bleeding over onto my daughter and have you poisoning her. Take it or leave it. I sure as heck don't want Mr. Grey alone with her at any point."

"That won't be a problem, dear. Grandpa and I will make sure to abide by your wishes." Grandma says rubbing my arm. She gives a stern look over to Grace then takes Harper over for some more sugar.

I go to leave the kitchen, but Grace blocks the doorframe.

"Ana, I'd never hurt her or you for that matter. I'll do as you ask and earn your trust again. Carrick won't be a problem," She pauses for a moment then continues. "We separated a while back and…" I hold my hand up not wanting to hear about their marital problems. She obviously must understand and stops talking.

It's hard to be like this to Grace because she'd been nothing but kind to me since I was first introduced to them, but things are different now and the well being of my daughter comes first and foremost. It seems as though everyone has and agenda these days and I want to make certain that Harper isn't a target or used to manipulate me.

The drive over to the Arvon Hotel is longer than expected. My mind is all over the place and I'm ready to jump out of my skin at the thought of being in the same room as Christian. Alone. Last night I was in a room full of people and he still made me feel as though it was just him and I. There was still that spark from when we first met and when he reached out to hand me the piece of paper the jolt shot to the deepest part of my soul. How can he still hold that kind of effect over me after all these years?

 _Dig deep, Ana. You hate him. He left you and instead of letting you leave the marriage with dignity, he publicly humiliated you for the world to see._

Parking the truck in the front I check the mirror one last time before exiting the vehicle. _Why do I care what I look like? He can just shove it where the sun don't shine!_ Walking in there are a few people ahead of me at the front desk, it gives me a minute or two to calm my nerves and get my thoughts under control. I should make sure Taylor or one of the security be in the room so that things don't get out of hand. Lord knows I hope the hotel bolted down most of the furniture so that I can't use them as weapons when Christian tries to use some lame excuse for his absents all these years.

I'm brought out of my inner thoughts when I hear Christian's name being used. Turning my focus on the person at the counter I'm struck in the chest.

"Yes, Mr. Grey is expecting me. He called ahead to make sure I had access to his room." The lady in a flowing dress tells the receptionist. Her brunette hair is up in a French twist as she taps her heels against the tiled floor. Stepping to the side slightly, I take in her profile and all the breath leaves my lungs. It's her. The woman who's been photographed with Christian at several functions. "The name is Sarah."

I take a step back forcefully trying to put some distances between us. He's moved on and the last shred of hope I've been holding onto in my pathetic being makes me want to curl up and die all over again.

She's given a key card and told that Christian is in suite 209 waiting for her, up the stairs and to the right at the end of the hall. She grabs her rolling suitcase and makes her way towards the stairs.

I take the empty seat next to the entrance door and try to wrap my head around the last twenty-four hours. This is it. I can walk right out the door go pick up my daughter and try to co-parent the best I can with a man who I'll never have again. Or I can pull my bootstraps up and confront the man who's been tormenting me the last few years. Get everything off my chest then head home to Harper and Luke and go back to my quiet, safe life here. I'll be accommodating when it comes to Harper as long as he abides by my rules and only my rules.

Releasing a sharp breath, I stand with a new-found determination and march my resolved ass up those stairs to confront my ex-husband and his new submissive. Hope she signed an NDA because Momma's not holding back just like the restaurant all those years ago.

A/N: We finally find out who this Sarah chick is next chapter! And we finally have the conversation between C&A that will change everything. Hold on tight because the drama isn't over by a long shot!

Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think.

***Bad news: I'm headed on vacation with the hubby on Saturday so there won't be an update next Tuesday. :( I know I'm an evil person to leave you all hanging but _if_ and I mean _if_ I have some time I'll do my best to give another update this Friday. No promises though. ***

Have a great week and I'll see you all soon!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know it's late but it's here! Hope you like it, took me forever to get it edited and out. I'll see you all in two weeks. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love each and every one of them.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER TWELVE_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

With each step on the stairs my anger fuels my body to climb higher and higher. How dare he say he's here to bring me and Harper home when clearly, he's got someone else. Why can't he just leave me alone like he has for the past two years?

Marching down the hall I see someone sitting down in a chair at the end of the hallway and they rise the closer I get. Guess it must be break time for security. Good thing I didn't have a gun, I'd already taken this slacker out before he saw me.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Christian's security asks.

"I need a word with your boss." I snap and cross my arms over my chest while tapping my sneakers on the wood flooring.

The door across from 209 opens and Taylor walks out then stumbles when he sees me standing in front of him. At a closer look I can see some light scaring that wasn't there before.

"Mrs. Grey," He says surprised. Yeah, well that makes two of us.

"Ana." I demand. As soon as possible I plan on legally getting that named changed now that I know I can come out of hiding.

"Ana," He smirks when he repeats my name. "Are you here to see," He looks over at the closed door that will lead me to Christian.

"That's the plan, I think it's time for some answers, don't you?"

He sighs as if in relief and it confuses me.

"Of course. I'm so thankful we were able to find you. Besides Mr. Grey, we've all been searching frantically for you. I hate that you were able to slip through my fingers. I take the blame for this long gap away."

I'm not sure I believe this but I bite my tongue. Why would it be Taylor's fault?

"How's Gail?" I change the subject.

"Great. She can't wait to see you and meet baby Harper." He says with a mega smile on his face then turns serious. "I know you have a lot of reservations but please hear him out. There's a lot that you don't know about and some things are going to be a little hard for you to hear, but please be patient and give him a chance. I can see the fire in your eyes and want to cut him up and it might cloud your judgement on what Mr. Grey has to say."

"I think I already know what's been going on but thank you anyway, Taylor."

He nods then retrieves a key card from his pocket and walks me over to the door of 209.

"Then I wish you luck, Ana." He swipes it above the handle and a green light spring to life and the door unlocks. He holds down the handle and opens it. Stepping aside he motions for me to enter.

I stroll in and hear the door close and relock. Around the corner I can hear voices and it makes me falter and almost trip over the subs suitcases. All the anger I was feeling stomping up the stairs has taken a back seat and my legs are now jelly.

"Yes Sir, I understand." I hear a woman's voice before hearing a thud then silence.

I'm not sure my heart could handle walking in on a BDSM scene with that woman and my husband. _Ex-husband_. Shaking my head and steeling myself I turn the corner. Christian is pacing the room by the window and Miss submissive number 100 is on all fours in front of a wingback chair a good distance away from each other. They both haven't noticed me until Christian turns to re-pace in the opposite direction. He freezes and looks as though there's a ghost in the room. The sub looks up at his stopped movement then turns in my direction.

"A-Ana," Christian whispers like my name is a prayer.

"Christian," I toss back and I'm pleased at how firm my voice is.

"I…didn't think you'd actually come here."

"Is that why she's here?" I snap and point to the sub still on the floor. "Really Christian you should be more discrete unless you want the world to know all about your submissives. Oh wait, the press caught you coming out of a BDSM club so I guess you really don't care these days."

He looks to the sub then back to me like he forgot she was there then shakes his head.

"She's not what you think. I needed her here with me to get through this."

I raise my hand not wanting to hear about his _needs_.

"I don't really care what you do these days but I came here to discuss Harper." I cross my arms over my chest and wait, but then see the sub grab the phone that I didn't notice before on the floor and put it to her ear.

"I'm gonna need to call you back, Sir." Then she ends the call. So, was she not referring to Christian as Sir?

"Mrs. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you." The sub rises from the floor and stalks over to me with her hand outstretched. "I'm Sara Blake."

I look between her hand and face a few times then over to Christian who is still standing in the same spot as earlier.

"Does she really need to be here or can she come back to finish her punishment after I leave? I'm sure that you had her sign a NDA but I think this is between the two of us." I say ignoring the sub. How dare she try and touch me or even speak to me. She's lucky I don't paddle her for this.

"Ana, Sarah isn't a submissive. She's…" Christian starts but I interrupt.

"I don't really care at this point, she can be the Queen of England, but I want it to be made clear that when we iron out some type of visitation that any of your weekend whores are not to have any contact with my daughter." I shoot a death glare to the sub then back to Christian.

"Mrs. Grey, I can assure you…"

"It's Ana or hasn't Christian told you that we're divorced? I'm sure with your brunette hair and build that the title might be yours if you play your cards right." I can't seem to stop myself at the pelting that keeps coming out of my mouth. My filter has long since left the building, but years of hurt and anger have festered for too long and I'm on a rampage.

"Anastasia stop it!" Christian yells from across the room and makes his way over to us. "Sarah is not my sub she's my shrink for the past year."

He pauses and lets that settle in.

His shrink? Shrink. But she's the spitting image of his type of submissive. I look at her from head to toe and she does fit the bill. What happened to Flynn? Although, if he'd listen to me from the start then he'd dumped Flynn right after we married.

They both must see the confusion on my face and help me out.

"Mr. Grey came into my services as a referral from Dr. John Flynn." Sarah starts. Her demeaner is really professional and calm. _Too_ calm for me.

Well, shit, color me surprised. Then my mind flashes back to everything I just said to her and I'm ready to jump out the window at how I've been towards her.

"But the photos online?" My mind is reeling trying to make sense of this information. Am I being made to look like a fool or is this real?

"We both were at the same function a few times and were talking when those were taken. They were very harmless and what they don't show is my husband standing right next to me in all of them." She confirms and I take the moment to look down at her ring finger to see a wedding band set. She then presses a few buttons on her phone and swipes over a ton of photos of her and her husband. He's older than her and balding. _Don't judge, Ana! God, I feel one inch tall._

"I'm sorry for the things I said earlier, I thought…" I trail off.

"Apology accepted." She looks over at Christian does a nod in my direction to get him to engage in our conversation. I've never known Christian to be so quiet before and it's a little weird. "Mr. Grey, would you like for me to come back or stay while you and Ana have this discussion?"

"Alone. I'd like to have her alone." He answers never taking his eyes off of me. His intense stare causes me to squirm slightly and I'm tempted to ask her to stay as shield.

Sarah picks up her notepad from the side table and walks out the door. We both are still standing in the same spot not moving. I've waited for this moment for a long time and now that it's here I can't remember what I wanted to say or yell at him for that matter. Everything has been thrown out the window and my mind is blank. I was expecting one thing and now that it wasn't what I thought the lack of wind has deflated my sails.

"What happened to Flynn?" I ask as the door closes behind Dr. Sarah Blake. The woman who I thought for the last eight months was my husband's new shiny trophy.

"He wasn't working for me anymore. The more I saw him the more I knew that he wasn't helping. Sarah, or Dr. Blake as she prefers, has really helped me deal with a lot of past issues."

There is silence and only the hum of the room's air conditioner fills the void.

"She specializes in sexual assaults and child molestations." He blurts out and my eyes widen. Christian never wanted to admit that he was molested by that bitch and it shocks me that he was admitting it now. "When I first met with her she was able to breakdown a lot of my wall because I was so broken with not being able to find you and Harper that I spilled the beans to a complete stranger."

Christian lets out a slight chuckle.

"Dr. Blake likes to keep things very professional and turned out to keep me on as I conquered my past."

Swallowing hard, I can't help but feel my cold heart melt slightly after hearing that.

"I've even moved my mother's grave here and found some of her family. I haven't contacted them but I have their information if I wanted to. It was something that I wanted to do with you when we found each other."

"That's great Christian, really. I'm glad that someone was able to help you overcome that trauma. I know it couldn't have been easy." I softly say. He shrugs as if it's no big deal but for Christian who bottles everything up and hates to talk about himself, this is huge.

"I knew that I had a daughter out there and if I was going to be the father she needed me to be then I needed to get me shit together and put to bed all of my demons."

"You're going to be a great dad no matter about your past. Harper only needs to be loved and cared for. Everything else comes day by day."

He lifts one side of his mouth and I find myself doing the same.

"She's brunette." I blurt out what I was thinking in my head and I want to face palm myself.

"You noticed that, huh?" I raise an eyebrow. "I didn't notice until about two months in our sessions. For one, I was completely drunk most days and then I guess I really didn't care. We started to touch on BDSM and when I was describing what I picked for a submissive it was like someone had turned on a light and flashed above her head. I've never been more ashamed in my life. Of course, it didn't bother Dr. Blake and once we dived into that mess I hadn't even noticed." He rubs his upper arms with his hands that are crossed over his chest. "I think you'd like her, she doesn't seem to take any of my excuses or shit when I really don't want to discuss things."

I'm not so sure I'd want to be friends with his therapist. Isn't that what got Flynn tossed because he got too friendly with his clients?

"Would you like something to drink?" Christian offers breaking the silence.

I nod not trusting my voice until I can get my backbone in order again. It's a little early to be drinking but I have a feeling I'm going to need it.

Christian walks over to a cart and fills two drinks with an amber color liquid. He quickly tosses one glass back then refills. I finally make my legs move and walk over to the large window of his suite that overlooks the little town of Great Falls.

"I've waited so long to finally have you in the same room again. I think I might be dreaming." Christian says as he comes to stand next to me. "I know you don't believe me, but I have been looking for you from the moment I woke up from my coma."

I roll my eyes and a goofy grin spreads across his face. He really expects me to believe that.

"I find that hard to believe, Christian. With your resources you could find anything at any time anywhere. Please don't try and fill my head with bullshit. I have been born at night, but I wasn't born last night."

"It's not bullshit, baby. I've looked for you and Harper the entire time ask Taylor or Ryan. They've been with me the entire time. Ros can confirm it too. She's been running GEH this whole time while we been dashing all over the world with tips on your whereabouts. Every time Welch or Barney found something we jetted off, no matter how small the lead was."

What? That makes no sense.

"Christian, come on, Mr. Button knew where I was the entire time. I was a phone call away."

"Burt Button died a few weeks before I woke up from my coma." He fiercely states.

The words echo in my ears and my knees go weak making me almost drop my drink. That can't be true, we would've known about that. Luke would've heard something and told me about it. Surely the government is more organized than that.

I start to shake my head and stumble to the sofa to sit down. I need some space to think about this. He's mistaken.

"I promise I'm not lying. Taylor has all the paperwork to prove it. Luke Sawyer came to handle the funeral arrangements and then made another trip to finalize his estate weeks later."

My head snaps over to Christian who is seated on the sofa with me but at a safe distance.

"No. No that can't be. Why would Luke handle those arrangements? Only family deals with that." I counter. He must be mistaken or is trying to pit me against him. My anger builds in the silent pause. "I hate you Christian. You'd do anything or say anything to get what you wanted."

He looks as though I've slapped him and if he were any closer I might. How dare he try and turn me against Luke. A man who's been with me this entire time. Luke has been nothing but kind and honest and loving to me and my daughter this whole time.

"Ana, I'm not lying I promise on our daughter. Luke is the only nephew of Burt Button, the late District Attorney of Seattle. I can show you the proof. Taylor even met with and interviewed him while I was still in the coma." He whips out his phone and texts something. "He and Luke know each other from their time in the Marines."

My mind is having a hard time focusing that I don't even hear Taylor and Ryan come in with boxes of files. They place them in front of me and I jump up out of my seat. This is a set up. Surely, they are wrong about this.

"No, this is all bullshit. How dare you come in after two years and try to ruin things for me. You've ended our marriage and moved on and so have I." I sneer. "You really are a piece of work. What, Elena run out of brunette submissives for you to beat and now you think you can come here and ruin what I have with Luke? To think that I'd believe some made up paperwork you had your guys to falsify?"

"I've never moved on from you Anastasia. I've been vigil looking for you and our daughter. I received those two letter and almost went mad when I read that you thought I'd moved on. It was only the newborn photos that kept me from losing my mind. Seeing her finally gave me the hope to continue to live and continue looking for you."

He looks so sincere. This is not the strong, confident dominate that I dated and married all those years ago. Wait, what about the other photos?

"What about the other photos?" I ask. I sent pictures of Harper every six months updating her growth.

"What other photos? We only received the one letter about you leaving and the one about Harper's birth." Christian snaps his head over to Taylor and Ryan and they both look just as confused.

"Ana, we only received two letters in the mail from you. I personally made sure to check the mail before anyone else did." Taylor speaks and my stomach bottoms out. I have to set my glass down on the table to free my hands so that I can wrap them around my body.

"I-I sent one every six months updating you on her. There were several photos included. Her first birthday I packed in an entire roll of film." I say but don't recognize my voice. Luke made sure to run into town to send them off to his contacts before making their way to Seattle to throw off where we were located in case the person responsible was watching or intercepted them. "You promise you didn't get them?" I ask losing the battle. Why would he lie? Or Taylor or Ryan for that matter?

Christian shakes his head and stands to walk over to me. I know if he touches me right now I'll fall apart. Holding up my hands I stop him.

"Please don't touch me." I say and he nods but doesn't move from in front of me.

"Baby, I love you and our daughter more than anything in this world. You have to believe me."

I brush the back of my hand against my eyes to keep the tears from falling. What in the hell is going on and why are there so many interferences?

"Then why did you throw me away? Why did you humiliate me in front of the world and then send me divorce papers?" I begin softly and am yelling at the end.

He lets out a long sigh and goes back over to the sofa. He pats next to him and I follow him without second guessing. Once he's sure I'm not going anywhere he slides off the cushion and onto his knees in front of me. His shaky hands bolt to my knees and he looks up into my blue eyes. The spark that is always there when we touch ignites through my body but I try to ignore it as I brace myself for what he's about to reveal.

"Let me start off by saying that I'm the world's biggest asshole, and I'll never forgive myself for putting you or our daughter through that. I can only hope you'll forgive me and let me make up for the lost time I've created between us." He runs his hands through his messy hair then turns and looks me straight in the eyes. "I am truly sorry for that day at the restaurant. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing by you and our child. I was warned not to go down that road but didn't listen. During the lunch I immediately knew what a wrong decision I had made but couldn't find you to make things right after you had left."

"You're not making any sense."

"A few weeks before the restaurant…"

Christian goes on to tell me how me and the baby were being threaten. He has Taylor and Ryan show me the letters and photos that were sent to GEH and I can't believe that someone could do something so horrendous. The fact that this person was able to get this close and go undetected sends a shiver down my spine. Then they show me the files on the helicopter crash and how they were able to cross match that it was the same person who sent the threatening letters was the one who was involved sabotaging his aircraft.

"Did you find out who did this?" I ask.

He nods, "It took us a while but we finally found out who it was and he won't ever be a problem for our family again."

I blow out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Who? Who would do something like this to us?"

Christian looks over to Taylor and Taylor gives him a firm nod.

"Jack Hyde."

"Jack? As in my old boss, Jack?" What the fuck? "But why?"

"We think that it had to do with the assault from your job, the beat down Taylor gave him and him being fired. The more we looked into him the more disturbing things we found on him. He also had a big dislike for the Grey's so that might have pushed him even further over the edge." Taylor speaks up but doesn't elaborate any more than that.

"So, he's in prison?" I ask wanting to make sure no harm can come to Harper.

"Jack Hyde is dead. When we finally closed in on his location and had him surround he blew himself up before we could get in there and retrieve him. The medical examiner did a thorough job and did the test twice to confirm it was his body." Taylor tells me the details.

We sit there quietly for a while just taking everything in. I definitely wasn't expecting to hear all of this when I came over here. It put things in a different perspective but I still need to keep my walls up. Christian has the ability to crush me and all my resolve in just a look or touch and I need to be strong, I've lasted over two years away from him and I don't want to look back.

"Why Christian? Why didn't you tell me about the threat? We could've avoid all this… heartache if you'd just let me in. Look at this mess you created."

He drops his head and looks at the floor towards his perfect bare feet. If it were possible he'd curl up into a ball.

"I was scared." He whispers. I must've of heard him wrong.

"Scared? Of what?" The Christian Grey I knew was never scared of anything or anyone for that matter.

"My whole life I've only had to look out for myself. Me. If I messed up I was the one who was going to get hurt or in trouble. But as time went on and I grew my business I realized that I was responsible for more than just myself. Other people relied on me. Then I met you and you turned my entirely controlled world upside down. You became everything to me. Every breath I took was in some way to make sure you were taken care of. I lived, eat, slept and breathed for you." He pauses and finally looks at me. "When I first received those letters and then the photos my mind went to a dark place. A place I'd hadn't been to since I was a teenager. The thought of losing you and then our child turned me into another person. You didn't know this but I had six guys watching you at one time. Four of them while you were in the apartment. Every photo had my nightmares coming back and I wasn't thinking clearly at the time of our fight in the restaurant. My thought was that we'd have a public argument, and that would give us some time for the team to catch the guy or guys behind all this. Never did I think that the next time I saw you was two and a half years later. I know now that it was truly wrong but at the time the thought of someone taking you away from me because of something I might've done to turn them into an enemy had me going into overdrive. You are the most precious thing in my world and if something were to ever happen to you because of me, I'd die. Now I have Harper to add in the mix. Dr. Blake and I have been working on what I can and can't control and I think I've made some real strides."

"You could've just told me and I'd played along. We were supposed to be partners. We made vows before our family and friends to be one." I sharply say. "I get that everyone has catered to you since opening your business, but when we got married we became team. You married me, not a submissive who relied on you taking control away from them. When you hurt I hurt, that's how a marriage works."

His sad eyes make me ease up on my anger, but I'm still mad that he shouldered this alone.

"I know that now, and after you left the restaurant I knew I'd blown it and made the biggest mistake of my life. I thought you'd come back home after a few hours, and then we'd discuss it and I'd tell you everything and then make up. I had no idea the snowball that started after it."

"Well, you should've known you can't make decisions for others Christian. It's like playing Russian Roulette." I snap. "Everything would be different and now look what you've caused. Your daughter doesn't even know you but what few pictures she's seen at Grandma's house." I fume.

"I know, don't you think I know that?" His voice is shaky and he pulls at his hair. "Every day that went by I wanted to go back to that horrible day and have a redo. I drank myself stupid for weeks on end to pass out just so I didn't have to replay everything and live with the consequences. Your father made sure to rub it in don't worry."

"My father?" What did Ray have to do with this?

"Ana, your father has hated me from the moment I met him and is a constant thorn in my side." He sneers.

"That is not true Christian, and I think you need to watch what you say about him or I'll walk out that door and we won't speak again." I demand pushing his hands off my knees and get up from the sofa.

"It's true." He defends. "When I asked for your hand to marry me he denied me. He told me how I wasn't fit to be in the same room as you. That I'd never equal up to the man you deserved. I knew he was right but I at least wanted to try, the thought of not being with you wasn't an option for me. Ray told me that one day you'd wake up and leave my pathetic ass for a real man who didn't have such a fucked-up past. That if I couldn't even take care of my bio mother then how could I handle someone as precious as you." His voice cracks at the end and my heart clutches. "Every chance we got he'd corner me and tell me what a useless man I was."

I'm speechless. Why would Ray say that to Christian? He never gave me any indication that he disliked him. The only thing that I can think of as being negative was when he tried to push the wedding back saying that I needed more time to make sure this was the right thing for me.

"I thought when the threat came in that I was man enough to handle your care and safety and thought my plan was the best. I wanted you out of the spotlight for a while to secure the threat then I'd show Ray that I could manage to be the man he said I'd never be. I run a billion-dollar company. You'd think I could keep my wife and child safe." He looks as though his heart is breaking in two right in front of me.

"Christian…" I say but can't finish. I need some distance to think everything over. I can't be in this room any longer with this man. Then a thought crosses my mind. "Why the divorce then? If this was just an elaborate plan to lure out the culprit then why did your father come to the jail and serve me divorce papers demanding I sign them?"

A flash of anger crosses his face and his eyes narrow at my questions.

"Ana I never told him to do any of that. I was just as shocked to learn about it when I woke up three months later. I never told him or anyone that I wanted a divorce from you. He did that all on his own without my permission. Carrick and I have not spoken since I told him he was dead to me at the hospital after what he did. There was no coming back from him knowing you were pregnant and didn't help you. As far as I'm concerned, I hope to never see or hear from him ever again. Everyone feels the same and has little to do with him. After a while mom couldn't be under the same roof and separated from him. He's lucky I didn't run him out of the state and ruin his career."

"So, you didn't want to divorce me?" I sound pathetic asking but I want to hear the words.

"Never." He breaths out. "Ana, we aren't divorced. You are still very much my wife."

"What? But I saw and was told that the papers were filed. Luke said…"

"Barney and Welch found out and put a stop to them immediately then had the documents sealed. They never made it past that point and I had the courts erase every bit of evidence of those documents from their mainframe when I woke up."

Now this is too much.

"We're still married?" I screech.

"Yes baby, we are. You are still very much my wife and I'm still very much your husband." He closes the distances between us and places a hand on my hip as I chew on my thumbnail thinking about what he just said.

My head was already ready to explode before this, and now I can't even begin to comprehend this new information.

"But me and Luke have…" I stop before I say we've been together intimately for the last month. This is a straight up nightmare for all party's involved.

"It's okay, Ana. I realize that you thought we weren't together, Dr. Blake has helped me tremendously about the realization of it. I don't blame you for trying to move on when you thought I did." Why is he so calm about this? The Christian I knew before would level this room if another man even looked at me with lust. I'm so confused about all this. He helps me sit down in the chair that is located next to my wobbly legs and bends down on the floor.

A thought crosses my mind and I want to bang my head against the wall. I've slept with someone when I was truly still married. I've become my mother. Christ, I said I'd never be like her. I know the situation is different but that doesn't make me feel and better.

I stand quickly without saying a word, grab my purse and make a bee line for the door. I hadn't even noticed that Taylor and Ryan left the room. As my hand touches the knob to open, Christian's hand comes up from behind me and presses against the door to keep it closed.

"Please stay, Baby. Don't walk out that door." He pleads and I feel his chest at my back making my legs wobble. But I can't stay not when I've had so much thrown at me. This isn't what I was expecting to hear when I came here. I thought he'd moved on and that he truly didn't want me in his life anymore.

"Maybe you should've thought about the consequences before you set all this in motion." I shove his hand off the door ignoring the zing from our touch and rush out and down the hall towards the stairs. I can hear him pleading with me in the distance but my legs don't stop even though my heart wants me to turn around and run back into his waiting arms that will never let me go.

When I make it out of the hotel and into fresh air I feel dizzy. How did this get so messed up? One decision changed the course of everyone's life and shattered my world. Can I fault him for wanting to protect me and Harper? Is it fair to hate him for what Carrick did at the police station, making me think this is what Christian wanted?

Alcohol. I need alcohol and a lot of it. I make my way past my truck and towards the bar across the street. I can't go home right now, Luke has got a lot of explaining to do. Would Christian and I been back together if Luke had told me his uncle died? What else could Luke be keeping from me? Why didn't he tell me that Mr. Button was his family? When did he go back to Seattle? Was it one of his trips for 'business'?

I plant my ass at the end of the bar and motion for the bartender to come.

"What can I get ya?" The older gentleman asked.

"The strongest thing you have." I reply. "And keep them coming."

I send a text to Grandma asking her to keep Harper overnight and she gladly excepts. I turn my phone off not wanting to be disturbed, and shove it in the back pocket just as my first drink arrives.

Bottoms up!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Happy Tuesday everyone! I hope everyone had a great weekend, I'm still trying to recover from vacation and getting back into the swing of the real world. Thank you for all the reviews and kind words, they mean so much. Keep them coming!

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER THIRTEEN_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

Watching her walk out the door just now was like watching her do it two and a half years ago at the restaurant. I'm not sure what I expected but I was hoping she'd stayed. I'm sure it was a lot to process but the thought of her going back to that bastard has me in knots. A knock at the door brings my eyes away from the window hoping that Ana has come back to me but Dr. Blake is on the other side.

"I heard Ana leave and wanted to know if you needed a session?" She offers with her notepad in hand.

I open the door wide to let her through and aimlessly walk over to the sofa to veg out. I was shocked she even showed up at the hotel and I didn't even get the chance to really talk to her. We only covered the threat and not the progress I've made being under Dr. Blake.

"Were you able to tell Ana everything?" She asks and it makes me roll my eyes.

"I told her most but not all. It was a lot to take in for her and she left." I sigh and rub my hands hard over my face. I swear all shrinks read out of a handbook when asking their patients questions.

"And?" Good god.

"And, I hate that she probably is headed back to _him_ for comfort when it should be me." I huff. "I know the role I played in this and take full responsibility but it still hurts. Doesn't she understand what _his_ role played in all this? I thought she heard what Taylor and Ryan was saying but I'm not so sure now."

"Mr. Grey,"

"Can't you call me Christian? I think after a year we should be on that level at least." I quip.

"Mr. Grey, the reason you left Dr. Flynn was because you'd gotten too familiar with each other and thought he was more of a friend than therapist." She states and I appreciate that about her but it still feels weird. Taylor does the same thing now after what happened eight months ago. Gail is the only one who calls me by my first name now.

"Fine." I sound petulant but don't care right now.

"What goals are you wanting to accomplish while here in Montana?"

"Get my wife back and have my daughter never leave my side." I'm quick to answer. I've thought about this ever since we got off the plane here.

"And if your wife doesn't want to leave _him_?" Dr. Blake asks my biggest fear. We avoid saying his name out loud for now.

I know after speaking with my grandparents that Ana and Luke are probably being intimate and I hate the thought of her with someone else but as everyone reminds me, it's my fault.

"Then I'll just have to show and remind her why she chose me first. Hell, I was an asshole when we first met, she has no idea what I've gone through to get here today and the changed man I am from it."

"That's good, Mr. Grey. It's realistic and I think you have what it takes to get you there. Please know that it's been over two years that Ana has been away from you and a lot has happened to her as well. Even though she's had _his_ help, she has been doing this on her own, essentially. It's not a few flowers and chocolate kind of situation to fix this."

"I know. Ana hates getting flowers anyway, she thinks it's a waste of money since they die a few days later." I smile thinking how she's not like every other woman. Jewelry won't do either, she's an _actions speaks louder_ kind of woman.

"Were you able to speak about seeing Harper? Or all the things you've done to get you ready to be a father to her?"

"No, we only were able to discuss the threats that led to her leaving and the crash. We touched on _him_ a bit then she left when she learned we were still married and not divorced."

"Did she seem receptive in what you were saying?"

"I'd brought in Taylor and Ryan to confirm when she had her doubts but she seemed to take everything in stride."

"Well, it's a start and hopefully after some time she'll call you and you and her can manage to have another conversation about the rest of it." She starts to gather her belongings.

"Thank you, Dr. Blake."

"Before I go, have you thought of the possibility that the end result is you and Ana not getting back together and only co-parenting baby Harper?" She asks.

"There is no scenario in this universe where that is going to happen or even become an option." I firmly state.

"Mr. Grey I understand that in the business world you always got what you wanted but when it comes to people there might not be an outcome in your favor."

"If, and I'm saying a big if, she and I aren't on the same page then I plan to tie her to the bed until she comes to her senses." I shrug.

"Mr. Grey, I have to strongly advise against that." Sarah is getting herself all worked up and I can see that my humor didn't reach her. Although, I did tie Ana up once after we got home from our honeymoon when she was being stubborn and that ended in the best sex ever after we both calmed down and listened to each other. Some couples hold hands until the other partner is ready to listen and others tie their partners up. To each their own, I say.

After assuring her that I was only half joking, she leaves me and heads out for the rest of the day. Shortly after I get a text from an unknown number but realize who it is immediately.

 **Unknown: Harper is at Grandma's house for the night if you wanted to visit with her.**

Even when I think I've messed up, Ana has always given me a second chance. Or third or fourth. I program her name into my phone and send it also to Taylor so that he can have it.

 **Christian: Thank you, Baby. Will you be there?**

 **Ana: I'm busy and need some time to think.**

I wonder if she's dealing with _him_? That smarmy lying bastard who has been playing house to my family knowing I've been looking for them.

 **Ana: I'm trusting you to keep her there and not take off with her.**

Does she think I'd kidnap our daughter? I'd never leave without her with me or Harper.

 **Christian: Never. I'd never do that to you, Ana. When I leave I plan on it being with the two of you by my side. Willingly, of course, unless you want to involve ropes!** **?**

 **Ana: Don't, Christian.**

Well crap, that didn't come off as I wanted it to. I guess my humor is best saved for Taylor or Ryan these days. Maybe Harper will think I'm funny?

 **Christian: Don't what?**

 **Ana: You can't just expect me to drop every thing and jump into your arms after everything that has happened. We are two different people than we were two years ago.**

Boy don't I know it!

 **Christian: I know but I still plan on us being a family. I'll do and show you that I'm the man for you and earn it all back again.**

 **Ana: Spend some time with our daughter.**

 **Christian: Yes Ma'am!**

Taking her up on it I let Taylor know and we make our way to Grandma's house.

After playing with Harper and tiring her out she is beyond ready for a nap so I stay rocking her to sleep. We had so much fun running and playing outside in the backyard. She is so much fun and full of life, I can't believe that even for a second I doubted being a father. Everyone sat on the back porch and watched me and her as we played. She is everything I've dreamed of and more, I just hope Ana will give me a chance to make this right. Our daughter deserves the best and that includes both parents under the same roof.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I quickly reach to silence it before it wakes her. Placing her gently in her crib I briskly walk out and into the hallway to see who interrupted my time with my little angel.

"Hello." I snap answering the call not seeing who it was.

"Mr. Grey, I think it might be a good idea to come back into town." Ryan states. He and the others stayed behind at the hotel. I didn't want more people than necessary around when I spent time with Harper.

"Why? What's wrong? If it's not life threatening I'm not coming."

"Sir, after Mrs. Grey left the hotel I followed her at a safe distance wanting to make sure she made it home securely."

"Okay, has something happened? Is she secure?"

"Sir, right now she is across the street from your hotel and has probably drank her weight in whiskey."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Is she alone?" I snap.

"Yes Sir, she's been sitting at the same barstool the entire time pounding back drink after drink. I'm pretty sure the bartender has cut her off and has been putting shots of water in front of her for the last five minutes with her thinking it's still alcohol."

"Stay put and make sure she doesn't leave that stool." I order. "I'm on my way."

I hang up and look back at the closed door that leads to my little angel. Placing a hand on the door I make a vow to her even though she's too young to understand.

"I promise to fix this little one. I'll make things right between your mommy and me."

Striding down the hall I spot Grandpa and Taylor shooting the shit.

"We need to go now Taylor. Ana has been drinking at a bar across from the hotel this entire time."

"Ohhhh. So that's why we received a text from Ana." Grandpa says thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, Grandpa?"

"Ana sent us a text asking us to keep the baby overnight earlier."

"Does she do that a lot? Let you keep Harper overnight?" I ask wondering if my wife has somehow become a lush since we parted over two years ago. I wonder if I'm going to need to get Dr. Blake involved if Ana has become an alcoholic. I should google if they offer AA meetings here in this little town.

He shakes his head.

"No, Ana doesn't like to be away from Harper too long. We have to practically beg on our knees to get a full night with her." He chuckles like we are all privy to his joke. "She's the best mother and always put Harper first before anything or anyone."

Less than twenty minutes later Taylor and I are walking into a place called The Watering Hole and it looks like any other small-town bar. The music is playing low, pool tables are in the back corner and tv's are spread throughout the room.

We spot Ryan in the corner out of view and he meets us halfway. Glancing over his shoulder I see my little woman with her small ass on a wooden stool and she has her elbows on the bar with her hands propping her head up.

"No one has approached her since she sat down. Only the bartender has spoken with her." He informs us.

"Okay. Let's go and get my little firecracker before she falls off the stool." I say and can't help the small smile that graces my face. Ana has never been much of a drinker and when she does partake she's the biggest lightweight. This should be fun. I've waited a long time to hear that sassiness come out in her.

I approach from behind and run my hand lightly up and down her back and she shivers at the touch. The bartender stops making a drink and hurries over to us.

"Beat it buddy, she's not interested." He spouts. I have to give him credit for watching out for her.

Ana slowly turns her head but isn't shocked to see me there.

"It's okay Rusty, this here is my first husband." She slurs and waves her hand in gesture at me.

"First? How many you got, Sweetheart?" He raises and eyebrow and looks at her with humored interest.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Her sass shines through and I have to muffle a laugh but then hate that she even considers that asshole her second husband. "This one likes to spank." She starts to have a giggling fit. "Oh, and he can tie a knot better than any boy scout."

Not wanting to spend our time talking or thinking about that fucker or about my knot tying skills, I dig in my wallet and pull out five large bills and place them under her glass of water then nod to Rusty.

"There's nothing wrong with a few smacks to the ass if you ask me." Rusty winks at Ana then takes her drink and money before disappearing down to the other end of the bar. "Let me know if you're taking anymore applications for future husbands."

She starts to have another giggle fit and tries to wink at him but fails miserably.

"Baby, lets take a walk." I say and help her down from her wooden throne.

"Still bossy as ever I see." I shake my head as she continues her sassiness. I learned at the beginning of our relationship that when Ana drinks her filter is nonexistent. She says whatever is on her mind. Most of the time she thinks it still remains in her head but then her mouth opens and she lets it loose.

"If I remember correctly you love my bossiness." I retort.

She lets out a dreamily sigh.

"Yeah you're right but also your bedroom eyes. I turn to mush every time." I place my arm around her waist and she leans in to my touch. I relish the feel of her against me and I pray that this isn't the last time I get to hold her.

We start to walk out of the bar and she's clinging to me as every step is hard to keep her upright. "You're still hard in everywhere it counts." She murmurs as I let her small delicate hands roam freely. It takes all my will power to not sneak in the side alley and have my way with her when she's filling me out. I just pray she stays above my belt. Slowly we wobble across the street with the cool night air surrounding us to the hotel, Taylor and Ryan are trailing us to make sure we're safely on our way.

Once we are down the hallway I deliberate on knocking at Dr. Blake's door to see if she wants to bunk with her but my mind is telling me that she's my wife and I've been in need of her in the same bed next to me for too long. Even if it's just to lay next to. With my decision already made Ryan scan's my room card and opens the door for us.

"Call if you need anything, Sir." Taylor offers then he and Ryan both exit the room.

Ana is still leaning on me and her weight on my body is sending me into overdrive being this close to her. She smells the same as I remember but with a hint of whiskey mixed in.

"I need a shower." Ana states and tries to walk over to the closed door by herself only to find that it's the closet. "Oh." She says and giggles. That sound is what I've wanted to hear for so long. "I'm definitely bad at choosing door options, aren't I?"

I know she's referring to having to pick between staying in Seattle or leaving to keep Harper and her safe and I hate that she even had to in the first place.

"Let me help you." I push and lead her over to the next set of closed doors and turn on the light. The bathroom is a good size with a large walk in shower and clawfoot tub. I turn the spout on in the shower and check the temperature to make sure it's not too hot. Maybe a cold shower will do us both some good.

"Why do they make them so hard to take off?" She whines then huffs. "No wonder people become nudists!"

When I turn around I'm greeted by a site that has been ingrained in my brain. She is pulling off her bra while trying to kick her sneakers off. They find the rest of her discarded clothing and she moves to her jeans. I know I should let her have some privacy but damn. My body won't move and if it did it'd be right in front of her helping remove the remainder of scraps that hide her gorgeous body. I love that she's still comfortable with me seeing her like this.

She's having a hard time as her hands aren't cooperating correctly so I willingly help pull her jeans and panties off. I'm on my knees at the perfect level as her pussy and I can't help but inhale her intoxicating scent. I let out a moan and feel her fingers slide through my hair. My strings of control are being cut one by one and it's becoming harder not to just faceplant right into her heaven.

Letting out a long breath, I force my body to stand. This is not how I want us to connect again. I tell myself as an excuse as to why I'm not ravishing her already.

"Let's get you in, okay?" I say and step to the side to let her pass by. Something crosses over her face and she looks almost disappointed at something. _Did she want me to touch her?_

I help her walk over to the shower and watch her almost hit the tiled wall once she's under the warm water.

"Shit, Ana." I grab her to steady her but she seems unfazed by my words.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Good heavens this woman is going to be the death of me. "I'm sure you need a good scrubbing too." She giggles again while wiggling her eyebrows and another string of control is cut in two. A man can only hold on for so long. _Lord, give me strength!_

Telling myself that I only want to make sure she's not going to hurt herself I quickly strip down to my boxers and my dick sighs in relief from being locked up in my tight jeans.

"My my Mr. Grey, I think you have a situation going on." She's eyeing my dick that is poking out of the waistband and it only makes me grow harder the longer she's eyeing me. "Has he missed me as much as I've missed his magical touch." She licks her lips and I almost come instantly.

"Sh-shower Anastasia." I grit stumbling over my words because I'm seconds away from hauling her up to the wall and pinning her there for a long time until I can get two years of cum released from my heavy balls.

" _Shower Anastasia_." She mocks me and finally turns away to wet her hair. "Don't you ever get tired of being soo serious all the time? Life is short, Grey, live a little." She sways and I place my hands around her luscious hips that have grown since birthing our child. Shit, the thought of my hands on her as I plow into her has me leaking cum. Christ, this was a bad idea. _Focus Grey, now is not the time to be weak. She needs to trust you and you have a long way until that happens._

She's staring at my chest and a wicked smile crosses her face. _Good God keep your mouth shut, you little vixen!_

"Your nipples are always so hard, it makes me want to lick and bite them." _Christ!_ Another string cut and a groan leaves my throat at the thought of her touching me like that. That love I have for her sassiness and her lack of filter that I adore and think is cute is coming back to bite me. "You should have them pierced. I read that it's an outstanding feeling when they're given a tug as you orgasm." Good lord, what has she been reading? Porn? _Do not smack her ass. Do not smack that tight ass. This is not the time to encourage her._ "I've thought about doing it. Those nipple clips you've used on me were wonderful but then you weren't here." She truly looks sad at the thought and my heart melts that she has been missing me just as much as I have her. Even that fucker couldn't erase me in her thoughts and soul.

Everything she does is slow motion so I take over and wash her body as my own pleads for mercy as I touch every inch of her silky skin. I do make sure her large tits have special attention since they've grown from the last time I've held them. I may or may not have given them a squeeze. I also notice the marks on the sides of her stomach, evidence that I put a child in her belly. Carefully I kiss each one when she's not looking down watching me. She couldn't be more beautiful or perfect. Once she is clean and I hope sobering up, I towel dry her and she heads out into the room hopefully a little more awake after giving her some meds and water to drink. I take my time drying off and will my dick to calm the fuck down. Removing my wet boxers, I toss a towel around my hips and go in search of some fresh ones and some for Ana. I need to put some armor between us or we both are going to be in trouble.

The moment I walk out of the bathroom I should have walked right back in and called for backup waving the white flag. There sitting on the bed spread full eagle is my beautiful wife. She's propped up on her elbows and her eyes are giving me a _come-hither_ look as she pats the space next to her.

"Oh, lover boy!"

Christ, I'm in trouble.

A/N: Poor Christian! ;) What's a man to do! Thank you for reading and please review and let me know what you think of the chapter. We will hear how the rest of the night goes with the continuation of CPOV next week.

Have a great week and I'll see you all next Tuesday!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Happy Tuesday! Hope everyone had a great weekend. Thank you for all the reviews and kind words.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER FOURTEEN_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

"Christian," she seductively says my name and I fight back a groan. "Can you come here and help me with something?"

I tell my body to stay the fuck put but it's a traitor to my demands and starts to make its way towards her. She's a magnet for my body and it practically floats from the doorway to the end of the bed.

"What do you need, baby?" I ask the stupid question hoping she's going to ask for some clothes but I think I know what she wants and I don't think I'm strong enough to deny her.

She gives me the most mischievous smile that I've loved about her since meeting her and I melt.

"I have this ache and I can't reach to soothe it out." The little minx states.

 _Stay strong, Grey. Don't fall for this now and have her hating you more in the morning._

"Where is it?" _Stop asking and throw a blanket over her ripe body._

She pulls her knees up exposing herself more and moans. _She fucking moans._

"Everywhere." She pushes a finger in her mouth and then pulls it back out. My dick jumps under the towel and almost pushes it to the ground. "But it really aches here."

Her wet finger dives down to her pussy that I've tried not to stare at for my own personal sanity and pushes in. Without thinking, I quickly lunge at her and grab for her wrist to stop her from torturing me.

"Oh god." I say as my eyes roam to her finger entering and exiting her pussy. She's drenched and I can't remove my hand from her wrist as it continues to move in and out.

"You like that Mr. Grey?"

"Stop Anastasia. Please, I'm begging you."

It takes all my will power but I release her wrist and take a step back.

"We can't. It would only make things more difficult."

She stops and pulls her finger out and sits up.

"You don't want me." She sadly accuses. "I thought you loved me?"

I have to close my eyes and take a heavy breath while counting. The smell of her arousal has whiffed in my nose and I try to calm my urges to plow into her with my pulsing dick.

"Baby, I want you more than my next breath. And I love you more than my own life."

"Then what are you waiting for. I'm here. Isn't this what you've been waiting for?" She pouts and I love her that much more.

"Because I want you to not regret this in the morning and hate me even more. I love you so much but I don't want to ruin this again."

"I knew I wasn't enough." She whispers as if she meant to only say it in her head but her drunken self doesn't have a filter.

I drop my towel and show her just how much I want her and regret it immediately.

"Does this look like I don't want you? I ache for you and to be this close and not able to touch what's mine is killing me."

"Then touch me make yours again." She spreads her legs wider tempting me more.

"Please baby, I'm begging you." I plead again but my words aren't even convincing me now.

For someone who's drank her weight in alcohol she's quicker and I've underestimated her ability. Or my mind is hazy having her naked in front of me. She jolts forward and captures my dick with her hands and mouth before I can blink.

"Oh fuck!"

The last string is cut and know I've lost all control of myself. I used to take pride in my self-control but being with Ana has thrown that out the window. And if I was smart enough I'd jump out that same window to save myself, but like a man who hasn't seen or been with his wife in over two years I yield and succumb to her.

"It's bigger than I remember." Her filter failing her again.

 _Maybe a little release will do us both some good?_ I think to myself as Ana goes all the way down to the root of my dick. Jesus, I forgot how good it is with her not having a gag reflex.

We both are moaning and my fingers find the back of her head pulling her wet hair into a makeshift ponytail. The damage has already been done now so we might as well enjoy it.

"That's it baby take me in, suck me dry." I know I'm not going to last long as I pump in and out of her small mouth, loving how she sucks my dick. "God, I've missed you and your mouth." I unleash and thrust faster into her willing mouth. It doesn't take but maybe five more pumps and my balls draw up tight against the base. "Take it, Anastasia. Take every drop." I push her all the way down on my cock and hold her there as rope after rope of thick cum shoots out and down her throat.

When I've depleted she sits back on her haunches and wipes her mouth with a goofy grin. My breathing is coming out in sharp pants making me light headed but I can't help the smile surging from my face. _Did that really just happen?_

Ana gets back into her previous position and opens back up for me.

"My turn." She sings and touches her big tits. "Can you do that thing that your tongue always does?" Dear God, help me!

 _I'm going to hell for this but what a way to go._

I dive down between her thighs and nuzzle her pussy with my face as I coat it with her juices. Her taste is just as sweet as I remember. I lick, kiss, nibble and bite all over her lips and clit. She's bucking under my mouth as she thrashes her hands on the bed. I move one hand and reach out for her tit and give it a squeeze. She's bigger than before the pregnancy and I love it. I love everything that it has been done to her body. If it's possible she's even more perfect.

"Ah, I've missed your tongue!" Ana moans as her hips try to push up farther into my mouth but I hold her down by her hips.

I know she's on the edge of coming and I can't seem to slow myself to make this last longer as my mouth attacks her. With my other hand I slide a finger into her soaked channel and she clamps down on me. I work in a second finger and if it's possible she's just as tight as she was before if not tighter. Focusing on her clit I get to working my tongue when her legs stiffen and she screams down the house with my name on her lips. _Mine!_

In the heat of the moment she snaps her head up from the bed and gives me a serious look.

 _Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have done this._

I shift from gulping up all her juices to my knees. My dick is telling me to shut the fuck up and dive in but I need her to slow down. She's had a lot to drink tonight and I think she's still in a foggy stage.

"Christian," She gasps and pulls me closer to her so that we are side by side.

She trails her hands over my shoulder as if she's inspecting me. Ana touches the metal around my neck first that holds her wedding rings. She stares at it for the longest time then gently puts them down. I watch as she touches each of my cigarette burn marks with her petal soft lips that makes my body shake. No one has touched me in years and her touch is setting me on fire making me ache to mold her to me and never let her go from my side ever again.

Next her fingers trace over the scars from the helicopter crash where the doctors had to go in and stop the internal bleeding to save my life.

"Are these from the crash?" Her eyes have turned sad and lost their orgasmic bliss.

"Yes." I answer but she doesn't lift her head to look at me.

Finally, she comes further down to my lower stomach where I have two new scars that are the newest to the collection.

"Crash?" She gives a questioning look noticing that they are newer than the other ones.

"No." Do I want to tell her about them tonight?

"What are they from? They look like they happened not too long ago."

"They happened eight months ago.

"Eight months ago? Christian, they look worse than the other burns. What happened?"

"I'll tell you but I have to tell you something else first." I say and she sits up straight and crosses her legs Indian style leaving her naked body open and on display. I grab the small blanket at the end of the bed and cover her. There is no way I'd be able to focus on this if she was that exposed. I do the same as her and our knees touch and I cover myself with the same plush blanket.

"First, I want to tell you that you were 100% right about Elena." I start and I see her cringe at that bitch's name. What a way to ruin a sexual moment than to say that trolls name. "Everything you ever said about her was spot on. The morning before we had our epic fight at the restaurant I went to see her at the Police station. She tried to get me to help her and when she finally told me what she was in for it hit me like a ton of bricks." I sigh and continue. "I wasn't the only underage boy she brought into her web. She recorded and had photos of everyone and every little detail. She kept files on all her clients and who she set up."

"That bitch!" She yells and clenches her hands into fists like she's ready to punch someone. "Boy, I'd like to get my hands on her and choke the ever-loving snot out of her." Ana cups her hands together making the choking visual as if she were doing right there.

"The line is a mile long but no one got their chance."

"What do you mean? I'm sure between you and my dad there are some resources that will help make her prison stay very uncomfortable."

Christ, she doesn't know.

"Ana, Elena is dead. She died in a jail cell at the police station waiting for her trial to begin."

"What? How?" I can see some of the haziness from her drunken stupor becoming more clear and sober.

"She apparently hung herself with the bedding or something." I still have my doubts about it being a suicide but could care less.

"Well, ding dong the bitch is gone! Hallelujah, at least there is one less pedophile on this earth." I couldn't agree more. "Damnit! I really wanted to kick her ass for what she did to me and Harper." She says as an afterthought.

The thought of what Elena did to Ana and our child makes me want to dig her up pour gasoline all over her bones and set the bitch on fire. How dare she lay a dirty finger on my angel.

"Like I said, get in the long line. Anyways, when she was arrested she had files on me and every one of my submissives. She had somehow gotten photos of our time in the playroom and some recordings. I'm still not sure how but my thoughts are that Jack Hyde and Elena worked together somehow and he was able to obtain those files."

She sits there taking everything in as I continue.

"Somehow after Jack blew the building and himself up he must've had the files sent to the families of my subs with copies of the photos as an insurance policy if something were to happen to him."

"Oh god, Christian!"

"Yeah, well, eight months ago Taylor made me leave the apartment for some fresh air because I'd been hauled up looking for you. We went around the corner for some sandwiches and on our way back a guy was waiting for us outside of Escala. When we got closer he pulled a gun and shot me twice in the stomach."

She gasps and covers her mouth with both her hands and then reaches out for me and takes my hand holding it in a tight grip like I might slip away. Tears fill her eyes and I want to cry along with her but muster everything in me to stay strong through this and for her.

"Who did this to you?"

"Leila Williams' father. Apparently, crazy runs deep in their blood." I shrug not wanting to talk anymore about those people or the past.

"Was it bad? Any permanent damage?" She's wildly checking me out with her eyes like I might bleed out at any minute. "What is it with you and crazy bitches?"

"I don't remember much but according to Taylor and mom I almost died on the sidewalk." I shrug like it's no big deal but in reality, I almost died.

"No. You can't." I can see tears swimming in her pretty blue eyes and it makes my heart hurt. She might hate me now but she still cares about my wellbeing.

"Baby, I'm fine now and nothing is going to take me away from you or Harper. Ever."

She surprises me and flings herself over to me and lays me out on the bed hugging me tightly to her. Her naked body now nuzzles up to mine.

"You could've died Christian!" She wails and the tears fall down her cheeks. I try to wipe them as they fall but they come flooding down dripping on my chest. I think she's had too much thrown at her in a short amount of time, plus the alcohol isn't helping matters.

"I'm here and I'm fine."

She rubs her nose and then shakes her head while trying to sit up.

"Wait, the articles said that you were in Asia or something for the last eight months or so."

"We sent out that release so the paparazzi wouldn't try to hassle me and find out that I'd been shot and lying in a hospital bed almost dying. My PR group thought it was the best way to continue business as usual, even though I haven't been back to work since the crash."

She leans in and lightly touches the two bullet hole scars again and then her mouth captures mine and a searing kiss. She opens her mouth and I take full advantage as my tongue dances along with hers. It's been years since we've shared a kiss and it's just as explosive as it was our first time in the elevator.

Ana briefly pulls back and looks in my eyes as if looking into my soul.

"You could've died, Christian." She says again and reclaims my mouth. We stay like that for a while until we're breathless and are forced to swallow air into our lungs.

"Give me your dick, Christian." She commands shocking me. She grabs my hard cock in her hands and pumps it a few times. "Make love to me. Show me how much you've missed this."

"Ana," My voice comes out as a warning but I'd do anything she asked of me right now with her hands on me.

"Don't _Ana_ me. Give me your dick now and make up for the lost time. We've both been through so much and I think we both need this."

I really hate this. She's my wife and I should be able to do what I want but then there is a fine line that I don't want to cross and not return from.

She must see me battling with myself and continues.

"You said I'm still your wife and aren't the duties of a husband to please his wife. Or would you rather I got it somewhere else?" She taunts and she knows exactly what she's doing.

Not thinking clearly and pushing the thought of her and that fucker out of my mind I make the decision.

"You want this dick, baby?" I grab my throbbing cock from her hand and give it a hard tug. "You want to be reminding of who you belong to?"

"Bout time you decided to join in." Her non-filter is shining through again.

I grab for those luscious hips and switch us so that I'm under her and she's on top of me. I really want to lay her down and worship her body for hours but I know that I'm not going to last very long and with the way she's pouncing we don't have much time anyways.

"Ah," We both moan as I spear her all the way down to the base of my cock. _Home._

"You always feel so good, Ana. I will never get enough of this tight pussy for as long as I live." I grunt and grip her hips harder meeting her thrusts. "That's it, ride me hard."

She bears down making sure her clit rubs against my pelvic bone and the orgasm from earlier starts to resurface again. I pick up my pace pulling at her hard nipples feeling my release on the threshold. Sitting up so that we're nose to nose I bend slightly to wrap my mouth around her puckered nipple causing her head to shoot back.

"Christian" Ana calls out as her orgasm takes hold.

"Come baby, cream all over my dick." My dirty words are her undoing and her body shakes as her release takes over and she call out my name again as it echoes throughout the room. I'm surprised that the front desk hasn't already called with a noise complaint.

My hips pick up their pace thrusting harder as she leans her limp body against me as I bounce her on my cock. Placing my thumb over her sensitive clit, I start to rub circles.

"One more, Ana. Open up one more time for me and then I'll give you my cum."

"I can't." She moans but there isn't any conviction behind it.

"Yes, you can. Pop that pussy for me." I change angles slightly, hitting a spot that makes her spine shudder. I know she's about to come again and work my dick even harder, deeper. "You like that?" She moans again and the beginning of another orgasm builds in her. "I know you do. Your pussy is gripping me so tight trying to milk me. It's missed its home."

"Give me your cum, Christian." She pants losing her breath with each thrust and turning the tables on me. "Fill me up."

"Fuck!" I yell then bite down on her nipple making her clench around my cock even harder sending us both over the cliff. I feel rope after rope of my thick cum coat her walls as I wring out the last drop into my woman. I continue to bounce her slightly until I'm sure she has every ounce of cum and my dick softens.

We both fall back against the bed with her laying on my chest trying to catch our breaths. I rub her back almost lulling us to sleep.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me, Ana. I love you so much and I'm never going to screw this up again." I promise after we've calmed our beating hearts.

Her breathing has evened out and I know she's asleep. Gently, I place her lower half to the side of me so I'm not tempted to enter her again once I've recharged, but leave her top half laying across my chest. I know that I should go to sleep knowing that this will be the first time in over two years to have a full night's rest but I want to watch her for a while. To memorize her features again and to hold her like I used to. I'll never take her for granted ever again and show her every day how much she and Harper mean to me.

Hours have slipped by and I still haven't had my fill of watching her but my eyes are heavy and my body is exhausted after we reconnected earlier.

"Love you." Ana mumbles in her sleep and it's just another thing I love about her. When she's drunk or sleeping her truths come out. I never have to wonder because I know at night she'll always talk in her sleep and tell me things that she's keeping from me.

Leaning down to press my lips to her ear I whisper, "I love you too, Anastasia."

I can't help it but for the first time in two years I fall asleep with a smile on my face. I just hope when the sun comes up in a few hours that Ana doesn't have any regrets about what happened here tonight.

A/N: Christian lost the battle! Next up APOV: Will she have any regrets in the morning? Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think so far.

Have a great week and I'll see you all next Tuesday!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Happy Tuesday! Thank you all for the reviews and keep them coming.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER FIFTEEN_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

The sunlight burns through the window hitting me across the face. Ugh! What in the world was I thinking yesterday drinking so much. My eyelashes flutter open but I immediately close them when the pounding in my head surfaces. Ah! Never again.

Turning away from the sunlight my eyes slowly open and nothing around me looks familiar; the wall, pictures, furniture, nothing. Holy shit, where am I? I try to sit up but I'm suddenly not able to pull the strength to do it. I decide to wait it out and see if I can rest a little longer then try again.

I wake with a startle and the light snoring from behind me. What the hell? Luke better get all the sleep he can because when I'm done rimming his ass with my foot he'll never want to sit down again. Gently I pick his arm up from around me and slide out from under it. Scooting to the edge of the bed I lift my body up to sit up and decide if I need a throw up bucket or not.

There's a whine from behind me and as I turn to see what's wrong my body flinches as I see Christian laying down in the same bed I just exited from. Holy shitballs! Christian? What is he doing here? I take in my surroundings and see I'm no where near my bedroom or in Luke's room at the house but in Christian's hotel suite.

I jump up like I've sat on a tack and the room spins at my sudden movements. Balancing myself on the side table I notice a bottle of meds with a cup of water next to them. Taking two for my headache I never take my eyes off of his sleeping form. He's always been so handsome when he sleeps, so young looking. I had hoped when our paths crossed he be balding or fat but once again I never get what I want.

He rolls on his back and his hands go above his head giving me the perfect view of his body as the sheet draws down past his waist. _Don't look Ana. Don't you look at his dick!_

Jesus, it looks even better than before. Everything on him looks better. God, I've missed his face and warmth, his arms wrapped around me never letting me go.

 _No, you hate him, Ana. Stay strong and don't give in. This entire situation is his fault. Well, at least the restaurant part is._

Wait! Why is he naked in the same bed that I just jumped out of?

I slide my blurry eyes from my toes to my chest and see that I'm just as naked as he is and I let out a shrill. Oh no!

The noise must wake Christian because his eyes fly open and he reaches over for my body on the now empty space that I was occupying. He snaps his head over to me and smiles when our eyes meet.

"Morning baby!" He's still sleepy but his voice is smooth.

"Don't _morning baby_ me, Christian Grey! Where are my clothes? How did I end up in the same room as you?" I demand then try to cover myself in front of him. "Naked! Christian I'm naked for Saint Peter's sake!"

"Saint Peter? I didn't realize you'd taken up religion." He jokes but when I don't laugh or even smile he turns serious. "You don't remember last night, do you?" He sits up and so does his hard dick.

 _Focus Ana, don't let his magic dick distract you. Magic dick? Where did that come from?_

Oh my god! Last night I told him that his dick had the magic touch in the shower. Oh my god!

Don't freak out, just find your clothes and leave, it will be like it never happened. A sudden gush of fluid runs out from between my legs and my hand cups it.

"Oh my god! We did it, didn't we?" I draw a short blank as I look at him in bed then pull my fingers from my wet body. He opens his mouth but I beat him to it. "Jesus, this is not happening."

My brain finally syncs up to the rest of me and flashes of last night filter through my head like a slide show.

"Baby, don't freak out." Christian slowly says but it has the opposite effect on me.

"This is bad. This is really bad." Throwing my fingers in the tangled hair, I search the room for my clothing but don't see one article that belongs to me.

Christian gets out of bed and makes his way over in front of me naked as the day he was born and like slow motion I take in every muscle that flexes as he walks, even his bouncing dick.

"This isn't that bad, Ana. It's okay what we did, we are still married after all."

I snap my eyes up to his and my eyes catch the chain floating around his neck. Rings. My wedding rings. I can't believe he still has them. He notices my gaze and looks to where I'm staring.

"They haven't left my body since I woke up from the crash." His fingers touch them then fists them in his hand. "Mine was cut off my finger when I was brought in the ER after the helicopter crash. I had a new one made after your letter." His left ring finger boast the exact same wedding band that I placed there on the day of our wedding.

"I," My own hand reaches out automatically to touch them too but a sparkle from the sunlight catches my hand and I see the two bands already on my ring finger. Oh God!

"Don't Ana. They don't matter." Christian catches my left hand in his. "They aren't real but these are. We are still man and wife." He pushes but guilt has already seeped in. "The last two years were make believe and they don't count. We don't even need to talk about them if you don't want to."

"What have I done?" I gasp trying to calm my heavy breathing.

"You've done nothing wrong, baby."

"How can you say that?" I step back and yank my hand out of his but he matches my step with his. "I've…" The words get caught in my throat. "I just cheated." My body starts to shake.

"This whole situation is complicated Ana, you can't look at it like that." He tries to reassure me but I don't see it.

"You're right it is complicated!" I yell not caring if I wake the entire hotel. "First, I married you, then you pushed me away only for Carrick to file divorce papers on me making me believe you wanted them. Then, after years of waiting for you to come back I finally move on with someone else only to find out two months later I'm still married to you!"

I heave in a breath but don't stop.

"I'm a cheater. I slept with someone who wasn't my husband. And now I've cheated on my fake husband with the real husband!"

I'm losing it. I'm dizzy and white spots flash before my eyes. I might pass out. Or throw up.

"Baby, we can get through this."

I shake my head and continue to back up away from him. I need my space and with him this close I can't think straight. Tears are streaming down my face when the reality of what I've done settles in.

"I've become the one person on this earth I swore I'd never be." I look Christian right in the eye. "I've become Carla."

"Baby, no." Christian starts but I don't want to hear it.

Swirling around I see a door that I hope is the bathroom and retreat as quickly as I can but get turned back around and roughly pushed up against the door.

Christian growls and his face is so close to mine our noses touch.

"You listen to me, Anastasia and listen good." He holds my chin up with his fingers. "You are nothing like her and if I ever hear you speak about yourself like that again I will take you over my knee and spank the shit out of you. Don't you ever compare yourself to her." He demands. "You are kind and loving and loyal. Those are the qualities that she will never have compared to you. You might have been with Luke but in your heart, I know that you were always still mine. Can't you see that you waited for years before you could even move on. You knew in your soul that we were always meant for each other. Don't let those thoughts seep into your mind and spread. I am yours and you are mine."

Christian knows that I love my mother but hate the woman who ruined my childhood because she couldn't stay long with one man. Every time she married it was like she couldn't wait to jump to the next guy who showed her attention. When he and I went to Flynn for counseling before our wedding we delved into Carla and the effects she left on me as I grew up.

As if knowing what I need as always, Christian circles my waist and pulls my body into his for a bone crushing hug as I cry it out. I thought I was done crying over my marriage but I guess I'm not. He whispers in my ears how much he loves me and how he'll fix this for us but all I can do is hold on to him. Anchor myself to him as if I need a lifeline right now. How could I ever move on from him? We are so in tune with each other that when we touch we become one.

"It's okay Ana, we'll get through this." He says as I finally calm down.

"How can you be so calm? The Christian I knew would burn the whole town down by now and have Luke in an unmarked grave." I ask. Christian is the most possessive man I've ever met but this isn't the man I married. Not be a long shot. He seems more mature emotionally and is thinking before he speaks.

"Ana, when I lost you I thought my world ended when I woke up from my coma. I've lived the last two and a half years without you and I don't ever want to experience that ever again. Dr. Blake and I have spent months and months dealing with the possibility of you moving on with everything that you thought had happened. I don't blame you for one second, yeah it hurts to know that you're not only mine any more but I'm the one who caused this and I have to be man enough to own up to it. Like I said before, this is a complicated situation and I'm not the same man as I once was two years ago."

"Wow," He truly has changed since I last saw him. Maybe this new shrink is really breaking down his deep seeded walls.

"But I do expect you to uphold your vows now that you know we are still married." He quips.

 _And there is the caveman I knew._

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want that pencil dick anywhere near my pussy again. Is that what you wanted me to spell out?" This man has some nerve. "Especially, since he deceived you for over two years knowing that I was trying to find you."

Rolling my eyes, I twist the knob and the door opens to reveal the luxurious bathroom. Before Christian can step foot in I close the door in his face and lock it. I find my clothes in a pile on the floor and sweep them up and start to put them on.

Once dressed and after I brush my teeth, with Christian's toothbrush, I make my way out and find him on his phone typing away. He notices me right away and put his phone up. He's already dressed in jeans and a polo looking like he just walked right out of a store catalog and not just rolled out of bed.

"I'm going to go over to Grandma's to see Harper." I avoid his gaze on me. I can't help but think that this is the most bizarre situation I've ever been in.

"Can I see her again?" He asks and it's the second time I've ever heard Christian sound vulnerable. The first was when we had a showdown at Luke's house the other night.

"Of course, she's your daughter. You have every right to see her." I assure. "Christian, I'd never keep her away from you. This might be a crazy situation but you are her father and that will never change."

"Thank you." I nod and he lets out a breath. "I've got a session with Dr. Blake in a few minutes, would you like to stay and have one with me?"

I know that patience was never a strong suit with Christian and he demands results immediately but this is one case that isn't going to be fixed overnight.

"I'm not ready to sit down with you and a shrink. The last few days have been a lot and I need time to process that on my own before I do anything else or speak with someone."

He nods his understanding but I can tell he's disappointed.

I move to leave but turn to face him.

"Christian," I blush before I continue. "As great as last night was it can't happen again. Drunk or not it shouldn't have happened. I'll take the blame because we both know I can be persuasive when it comes to alcohol but it can't and won't again." He smirks and a giggle leaves my lips. "We share a daughter and right now she needs to be the priority. We have a lot of trust issues that we need to work on to even become friends at this point." I say with finality. "I don't even know what the next steps are. Then there's the Luke situation and I need time to work through all of this."

"I understand." He nods.

Walking into Grandma's house I smell that breakfast was cooked recently. I hear voices in the kitchen and make my way there. Greasy food sounds good and will hopefully help the slight hangover I've got.

"Good morning!" I say in my best cheery voice but inside my stomach is in knots. Can they tell Christian and I had sex last night? I don't think I could handle Grandma and Grandpa thinking of me in a bad light, jumping for one man to the other.

"Good morning, dear!" Grandma returns with the same excitement. "Come have a seat and we'll all have breakfast together."

I nod and make my way over to Harper and give her kisses all over her face. She's got a million cheerios on her tray trying to line them up in a straight line. Harper hates been interrupted when she's concentrating hard and starts to fuss so I walk over to the fridge to grab the jug of orange juice.

"Luke contacted the house last night." Grandpa whispers next to me so that the others don't hear our conversation.

"Oh," Crap, I didn't even think he'd try to come find me.

"I told him you were here with Harper and were already asleep and that I'd tell you to give him a call when you woke up."

Does Grandpa know I was with Christian?

"I was there when Christian was called to come pick you up." He answers my silent question and I can tell from his eyes that there isn't any judgement there.

"Thank you, Grandpa." I feel a little better.

"This is a horrible situation that my grandson has put us all in but I want you to know that we still support you and our angel in any way that you choose." I give a slight nod. "But Luke has a lot to answer for and I think he owes you an explanation. There is no excuse though for him keeping a father and daughter from each other. I know that Grandma and I did but we thought he wasn't looking for you and had moved on as well. In our eyes we thought he'd pushed you and Harper away and didn't care where you landed. If we'd known that Christian was actually looking for you this entire time then things would have been different."

"I agree. It seems that he has been keep just as many secrets as Christian. But at least Christian was trying to protect us from a threat, Luke seems to keep us for himself."

"I'll tell you this because I love my family, I'll always fight for Christian and his happiness. If you make the choice to get back with him at least make him work for it." We both smile because even though I'm not blood to them, they still like me better.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do at this point. Did you know that we're still married?" He nods and tells me that they found out the other night.

"You'll know, just follow your heart and let it lead you." He offers then looks over to the sink where Grandma is washing fruit. "I did."

After breakfast I take Harper outside before it gets too hot and play in the backyard when Christian, Taylor and Ryan pull up. Security goes inside while Christian comes over to us and starts to play at the water table with us.

"Dada!" Harper shouts then dumps a cup on his shirt when she tries to hand it to him.

I burst out laughing seeing his polo soaked.

"Something funny Anastasia?" He has a gleam in his eyes and because I've seen it before I know what's to come.

"Don't you do it!" I snap and move to get up and run away.

I don't get very far before a set of strong arms rope around me hauling me back. Christian brings me back over to the water table kicking and screaming all the while Harper is giggling.

"Christian!" I shout as he grabs the water hose and wets me and him in the process. "Stop!" I'm yelling and screeching as the coldness soaks me to my panties.

Christian stops but doesn't release me. I feel little hands on my legs and stop kicking so that I don't knock into her.

"Help Harper! Get daddy!" I cheer hoping Christian will let me go and focus back on Harper.

"Oh, does my babydoll want to help mommy?" He says and my heart flutters at his endearment towards our daughter.

Harper starts to talk but Christian swoops down and circles her around the waist and pulls both of us up into his arms. He lets off an evil laugh and brings us both over to the water. I know this is going to be crazy. I can see that we have an audience as Grandma, Grandpa, Grace, Taylor and Ryan have gathered out and are sitting on the rocking chairs watching us. Taylor and Grandma both have cameras out filming this no doubt.

This goes on for a while until I hear the voice that I've been avoiding until now.

"Am I interrupting?" Luke says from the gate to the backyard.

All movement stops and both Ryan and Taylor come off the porch to get closer to us.

"Da!" Harper squeals oblivious to the undercurrent happening around us. She takes off and heads over to Luke.

Luke lets himself in the gate and swings her up in his arms. I know this is going to be confusing to her but just hope that both men will calm enough not to make a scene in front of her.

Christian is at his full height and clinching his fists as he watches Luke with Harper. I give him a pleading look hoping he doesn't lose his cool.

Walking over I get in front of the laser beam shooting out of Christian's eyes and greet Luke. He and I have so much to discuss but not here and not in front of Harper.

"Hey," I greet and shove my hands in my back pockets that are drenched from the water table so I won't touch Luke. Christian is barely hanging on by a thread with another man holding his baby and I don't want to make it worse. "I was going to call you after I put this little one down for a nap."

"Let's leave and we can put her to bed at home." He pushes.

I need answers from Luke but I don't want Harper to hear if we get loud or it turns ugly.

"She's already here. It's not a big deal." Harper wiggles in Luke's arms and he promptly places her back on her feet. She takes off towards Taylor and I see he's holding her favorite doll. _Sneaky but brilliant bastard!_

"Annie, what's going on here?" Luke asks and I feel Christian approach now that our daughter is out of hearing range.

"What does it look like? It's a family reconnecting after being held apart for over two years, dipshit." Christian bites out.

"And whose fault is that?" Luke retorts.

"You, you motherfuck…"

This is going to get ugly if I don't step in.

"Enough! Not here in front of Harper." I say and put up a hand onto both their chests.

"Annie, lets get our baby and go home."

Oh, shit. Wrong thing to say in front of a possessive caveman who just found his family.

Gently as he can, Christian hooks an arm around my waist and physically moves me behind him and steps up to Luke. Both Taylor and Ryan are within arms reach as Ryan stands behind Luke.

"That's MY daughter, fucker, just like that's MY wife." Christian snares as he bumps Luke in the chest. I know they both workout hard and it'll be a bloodbath if it comes to blows.

"Stop! Don't do this." I yell and squeeze my way in between the two men. "Luke, you and I need to talk. Let's go back to your house and do it there."

"You're not going anywhere with this lying, scheming sack of shit!" Christian fumes and tries to maneuver me again but I dodge him.

"Christian, you can't tell me what to do. Now go and put our daughter down for a nap." I order.

"Everybody shut up!" We hear a voice coming up towards us. I barely look away and see Grandpa marching over to us. Harper, Grace and Grandma are all missing and I hope they've gone inside.

"Sorry Grandpa." We all three mumble as he finally reaches us.

"This is not going to happen here, do you two hear me?"

"Yes, Sir." They both say.

"Luke, I'll meet you at the house, let me check on Harper and then I'll head out."

He nods then turns to head back to the truck. Grandpa walks with him as they converse about something. I let out a breath thankful that they didn't come to blows then start to make my way to the house to check on Harper before I leave.

A hand wraps around my wrists halting me from moving.

"Don't go over there with him. Please Ana, you know I'm not a begging man but I am now." He looks conflicted and I hate that but this is something I have to do.

"Christian, so much has happened since I came here to Montana. Luke and I have been through a lot and whether you like it or not we have history together. He was the one to put the pieces back together when you broke me. I know he's played a role in all this along with you but he deserves to get to explain."

"So, what, you just go back to him? Where does that leave me? Us?" He asks.

"I don't know, Christian. Two days ago, I thought I'd never see you again and now I find that not only have you been looking for me and Harper this entire time, but that we are still married. I need to process all this. This isn't going to be fixed over night and you can't ask that of me."

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes then reopens them. A look of resolve is there and he nods.

"Okay. I know this is going to take some time and I'll wait for however long it takes."

"Thank you."

We walk into the house and find Harper playing happily with her toys but I can see it in her eyes that it's naptime. I give her a big kiss and let Christian take over. After getting in the truck I rub my forehead and temples to rid the headache threatening to come back.

Turning on the road towards the house I can't help but dread what I'm about to find out.

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think!

See you all next Tuesday to find out Luke and Ana's talk!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Happy Tuesday! This chapter was a nightmare to write and I think I rewrote it 3 times. Hope you like it.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER SIXTEEN_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

Luke is speaking with Patrick when I pull in and park the truck. I can't even wrap my head around the last few days let alone comprehend that the person who I've leaned on for the last two years has been lying to me and keeping me from my family. _Why would he do that? He was not only the person who was supposed to protect me but he became my friend._

After reopening my eyes, I open the door and make my way into the house with a slight wave to Patrick. Zeus is there to greet me and I need all the comfort I can get right now as I don't even know how to start this conversation. I'm mad as hell and yet completely sad that someone I thought of as my friend did something like this to me. The door opens from behind me as I'm seated on the sofa. My legs are void of shoes and drawn under me. Zeus stays at my feet and very aware of his surroundings and my mood. He lays his head on my lap, like he knows I'm feeling defeated after everything.

Luke comes over in front of me and drops to his knees almost pushing Zeus over, who growls and nips at Luke's arm.

"Annie, I know there is a lot going on in your mind with _him_ coming back and I hate that. If I could make it better then I would." He looks scared and cautious. "There are just some things that you have to understand…"

"Why? Why Luke didn't you tell me that the D.A. of Seattle was your Uncle?" I question, raising an eyebrow. There is more than this to discuss but I guess we need to start at the beginning. "We had hours on the road to Montana to talk but you didn't think that was something I should know?"

"Annie." He pleads with me but then he must see my face so sorrowful. He takes a deep breath and continues. "I didn't think…no, I was told that this was a special case when my uncle called me. I was headed back to Montana here after a short visit with him when he called and ask me if I would do him a favor. He gave me a rundown of the situation and said that he needed an answer straight away. My first thoughts were to decline but after googling you and reading over your situation, I changed my mind and told him that I'd take the assignment." He shifts up from his knees to the seat next to me.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal that Uncle Burt and I were related as long as I did what I was supposed to do."

"Maybe not but when he died you should've told me Luke." I stressed. Wait, I remember something Taylor told me. "You went to Seattle and even spoke with Taylor." I accuse.

He nods but doesn't give me an answer.

"Luke, you're going to have to tell me. I'm not going to try and pull everything out like pulling teeth." I feel my anger start to rise. I wanted to sit down and have a calm conversation about this but if doesn't tell me everything I think I might blow my load.

He sits there for a long while but doesn't move. He stares straight ahead and it's grating on my nerves.

"If you aren't going to start talking then I'm leaving." I go to stand and it must light a fire under his ass. He grabs for my wrists and holds me there. Zeus is on his feet and in a protective stance with his ears pointing straight up. I know that Luke was his owner but Zeus is very much my dog and has been since I came here on the ranch. Luke ignores Zeus and focuses back on me.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't leave me."

"I can't promise that Luke. I feel like I'm a ping pong ball being thrown from one life to the other only to find out that the life I've settled on was never supposed to happen and that my first life has been trying to find me this entire time."

"I love you Annie. My life would be empty now that you and Harper have filled it."

A sigh leaves me and I know that it will take some adjusting to but this was always supposed to be a temporary home and life. It was never supposed to be forever. We've been each other's person for over two years and a bond has grown from that. It's only been the last two months that I've let myself open to the possibility of being with someone other than Christian but I know that my heart will always be connected to him no matter where we end up.

I'd always thought Luke was like a big brother when I first got here to Montana, to lean on and it was only recently that I've seen him as someone I could enjoy and try a relationship with. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt because Luke has been nothing but loving and the support I've needed through this time.

"Luke, please just tell me. I want to believe that there is some explanation to all of this."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. I deserve to know everything!" I almost shout, my patience running thin.

He scrubs his face then leans back against the cushion.

"Yes, when Uncle Burt died I went to Seattle. I lied to you and said that it was a business meeting for my scope and goggle design. The second trip was when Jason Taylor summoned me to the hospital to question me about my Uncle and if I knew anything about your whereabouts."

"Why didn't you tell Taylor where I was? And why didn't someone from the D.A.'s office inform us that my case had been handed over to a new person to be our point man?"

He turns his eyes to his boots that are perched up on the wooden coffee table.

"Because there was no other person who knew about you."

How can that be?

"What do you mean, no one knew about me? I'm pretty sure the government keeps taps on everyone they put into Witness Protection."

"That's just it, no one knew. My uncle and I were the only ones who knew you left and that I had you in my care."

"What the hell, Luke!" My blood pressure starts to spike. "Were you ever going to tell me? Or was this some kind of game to keep me away from my family?" I accuse.

"It was never a game, Annie. I've been in love with you from the moment we crossed over the state line here in Montana. I did my research on Christian Grey and I did you a favor by keeping you out of his clutches."

"What does that mean? You know nothing about my life with Christian!" I practically scream. How dare he try to even measure the life and connection Christian and I shared.

"It means I know all about his extracurricular activities that he had on the weekends, Annie. I'm sure you do to and I wanted to help you avoid being thrusted into a lifestyle that young innocent women have no business in."

 _Oh, you judgmental prick!_

"You know nothing about what Christian and I did in our relationship and you have no right to judge someone or something that you obviously know nothing about." I yell and stop myself from clocking him in the jaw.

"You're right I don't, but I do know that you needed to get away from him and I succeeded in that." I could squeeze his head off his shoulders if I could get my hands around his neck. "Look at the life we made here, Annie. There are no threats of being blown up or shot at. No stalkers around the corner or the press trying to take yours and Harpers photos. We can have a peaceful life here and just be us."

I take a deep breath trying to calm my heartrate. I want to make sure I'm very clear this next go around.

"Luke, you had no right to make that decision for me. ME! This is my life and I get to choose how I want it to turn out. How could you think that I wouldn't want to know that my husband was looking for me? You had no right!" I'm shaking with rage that is building up inside me. How dare he make this decision for me and my daughter.

"We have a life here; don't you see it. Harper is happy and you are loving the country living. You can't tell me that you honestly miss having a shadow who follows you around all the time? There are no worries here for that, you and Harper can run free and never have to worry. I love you Annie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Harper. Can't you see that's what I've been trying to build for us?"

This is the most fucked up life a person could live. With a firm resolve I stand on my feet.

"You can't have something that doesn't belong to you!" I wave my finger at him. "Harper and I were never yours to begin with, we were only here because your uncle said that he could help protect me and my baby from the madman who tried to kill Christian."

"You would never be in danger if it wasn't for being with that asshole in the first place." He retorts. "We are together now and don't you see the difference in how your life is better now."

"I was never yours!" I yell. "I only started dating you because I thought my husband divorced me and didn't love me. I thought he had moved on and didn't want to be a part of his daughter's life." My chest is heaving and I'm short of breath. "How could you ever think it was okay to keep me from him and my family? I have friends and parents who have missed me for over two years and have never met or seen their grandchild. Luke, you can talk all you want about Christian being a monster but you are no different." I'm shaking with rage and Zeus is nudging me to sit down but I can't. I need to get some distance from him.

"So what? You're just going to run back to him with open arms? What about me? What about what we shared here for the past two years? Two months?" He goes to stand. "And stop calling him your husband when he divorced your ass when you were placed under arrest."

I've never been driven to violence in my life other than when I slapped Christian at the restaurant but I could easily punch Luke in the face right now.

"Newsflash, Christian and I are still married. He had it stopped when he found out that his father did it against his wishes." I narrow my eyes. "And I never said that I would run back to him. He and I have a lot of issues that we have to work through but even if I do that would be my decision." I point to my chest.

"And us? What about us?" Luke points back and forth between us.

"How can there ever be and us when I'm still married and was manipulated into moving on with someone who knew my husband was turning the world upside down looking for me?"

He looks as though I've struck him but what did he think would come of this once the truth was out and that he play a major role in keeping a wife from her husband and a child from their _real_ father.

Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Christian has been looking for me like crazy since he woke up. All doubts of him not wanting me are going. He didn't stand a chance to find me when the D.A. hid me by not putting me the real Witness Protection. Christian never stood a chance. If he didn't have the resources at his disposal then he might never have found me. I'd go on living my life thinking he hated me and never wanted our child. Would Grandma and Grandpa have kept my secret?

Am I still mad at him for keeping me in the dark about the threats to me and Harper? Yes. But it does soften the blow knowing that he's broken down every door looking for me and Harper.

The guilt of what happened last night settles heavily on my chest and I need to tell Luke the truth or I'm no better than him.

"Luke, something happened last night with Christian." I start and am having a hard time looking him in the eyes. "I… I didn't stay at Grandma's house. Instead I got drunk at a bar in town and somehow Christian was there and took me back to his hotel. I'm not going to torture you with the details but you can guess what happened."

He starts to pace the room and pulls at the collar of his shirt. He's mumbling things I can't hear but finally he stops and turns back to me.

"Okay." He says and continues. "I can understand and rationalize that. A lot was thrown at you in the last few days and I can look past last night. But please Annie, let's not rush any decisions right now when the tension is so high. I know I've kept things from you but…"

"Are you delusional? There are no buts, Luke. What did you think was going to happen when all this blew up in your face? My daughter has been calling the wrong man 'daddy' and _he_ has missed so much of her life already. And I think that we can start calling me Ana since the rouse is over."

"Honestly, I never thought it was. The more time went by the more I thought we'd really become that married couple that everyone here thinks. You were finally in a good place to start to open your heart and again and I know that I could've made you happy until we were old."

"Even if that were true our relationship was based on a lie. A lie that you knew about from the start. No relationship could ever survive this kind of dishonesty. Just because you say the sky is green doesn't make it true and telling yourself that you love me doesn't make that true either. You knew how I struggled with leaving Seattle and how heartbroken I was. How could you sit there and watch me cry for hours knowing that my husband actually cared and wanted me back? I don't think I could ever forgive you for this. I could care less about me but when my daughter is effect by this, you've closed your own coffin."

"So that's it. We are done and I'm never going to see you or Harper again?"

I haven't really thought far ahead really, but I guess we are. How can I be with one man when I'm still married to another? I'm not even sure that I'd want to be with someone who deceived me for two years anyway.

Luke walks back over to me and hold my hand as he sits down.

"I'm sorry, Ann- Ana. I think after losing my last relative and realizing that I was the only family member left I latched on to you. Harper came shortly after and I had the picture-perfect family wrapped in a bow at my fingertips." I can hear the sadness in his voice and my heart aches for him. I know that he wanted a family really bad but you can't just steal someone else's. "At first I know we were playing a role but as time went on it felt right and the more I let myself believe that this was real the more I wanted to make it happen in reality. Consequences be damned."

We sit in silence for a while taking in everything and both of us lost in our own thoughts. Never did I think that this is how my life would've turned out when I graduated college.

"Please don't hate me, Ana." Luke pleads after a while.

"I don't hate you Luke, but I can't say that I'm not mad as hell. We all played a role in all of this, it's not just one person's fault." I lean forward and prop my elbows up on my knees and my head goes to my hands hiding my face. "I need to get mine and Harpers things we're going to be staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house."

"What? No Ana, you don't have to leave this is yours and Harper's home." He pleads.

"It really is not, Luke. This is your home and I think that my husband finding me and our daughter has changed things completely. Especially, now that the truth is out."

He looks so sad and it breaks my heart that I'm the one who did that but I can't be here with him after learning the truth from his own mouth. I really feel like I have no fight left in me after the last few days. When is there going to be peace in my life?

I've got several bags of our stuff and most of my clothes and bathroom items from my room along with my birth control pills and Harper's vitamins from the kitchen. I didn't really have anything in Luke's room even though he had pushed to move all my things into his. Luke helped carry everything out to the truck when a SUV pulled up to the front porch. Ryan stepped out and I'm glad to see that he is alone. I don't think I could handle another pissing match again.

"Mrs. Grey I can take you anywhere you'd like."

"Thanks Ryan, and can we go back to calling me Ana?"

"Of course, Ana." He smirks and it feels nice to have him around again. He grabs the bags in my hands and places them in the back of the SUV.

Ryan was a nice guy when I was with him all those years ago. Once we established a boss/friendship it made it easy to have him around all the time. He kind of reminds me of the brother I never had.

"Ana, you can take your truck, you don't need to be driven around." Luke spouts off.

I know I could but it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to him and I need to distance myself from him.

Once everything is in the car I turn back to Luke and for the first time since meeting him I'm nervous to be around him. We've acted like a married couple from the moment we met and now things are… different and I'm not sure how to be around him.

He starts before I can, "Please call me when you're ready to talk. I know I've went about this the wrong way but I do love you. And Harper very much. I'd love to still get to see and play around the ranch with her."

This is so hard because I want to say not a chance in hell but I can't bring myself to hit him with another blow. I'm not one to revel in one's pain and even though he did what he did I can't kick him while he's down. Harper already has a daddy and I don't want to confuse her any more than she is going to be. But something is nagging me and I didn't want to add to this fire that is already separating us but I need to know.

"What did you do with the photos I had you mail? The ones where you told me you sent off."

I already know the answer because everything that Christian and Taylor said yesterday has been confirmed by Luke. But I want him to say the words so understands how hurtful and wrong it was of him to do this.

He steadies himself against the front of the SUV and hangs his head.

"They're in a file in the lower cabinet in my office." He sounds as defeated as I am right now but I don't have the capacity to help myself and him. My left hand feels weighted down as I catch the sight of his rings on my finger. Gently, I pull them off and drop them into his front pocket.

How can someone you thought of as a true and loyal friend can also easily be manipulating you and not miss a wink of sleep? Before I know what is happening something comes over me and I lose it. The last few days have come to a head and I can't take any more information. I'm like an active volcano erupting. My hand balls up into a fist and just like Ray showed me I wheel it back and snap it forward connecting with his face.

"I think we've said everything we need to say." I shake my hand to alleviate the throb. He looks shocked and I can't believe I've just socked someone but I think the last few days have me at a breaking point.

Luke tries to take a step towards me but Ryan thankfully steps in. Luke starts to say that he loves me and Harper over and over and it's almost too much to handle.

"Haven't you ever been in love with someone that you'd do anything for them even if it meant hurting them a little?" He pleads.

I snort thinking about what Luke just said.

"Yeah, I have but that doesn't justify the last two years. How could I ever trust anything out of your mouth again?"

We stand there looking at each other and the more I look at him the more betrayed I feel.

"Did you ever think of what this would do to Harper? Let's say your plan worked and years down the road she old enough to understand and thinks her own biological dad didn't want her. Feels abandon and unwanted. I've been there and know how that feels!" I scream thinking about my own mother. "How can you ever justify that? He missed _everything_ while you swooped in and planted yourself right in that role. He never saw her birth, or first step or word. He didn't get to rock her to sleep in the middle of the night in a storm. You stole all that from him because you wanted a family that was never yours!"

"Ready Ana." Ryan interrupts me and I nod. He ushers me to the passenger door and blocks Luke. I can't deal with this anymore. I don't think I'll ever get passed keeping a child from their parent.

I squeeze Ryan's hand then climb in the front seat of the SUV while Ryan gets behind the wheel. After a few minutes of being on the road I can't help but ask the question that has been on my mind since seeing Ryan.

"So, the boss sent you here to get me."

Ryan never takes his eyes from the road but a small smirk plays on his mouth.

"No, he doesn't know that I came."

"Really? That doesn't sound like the Christian I knew."

"Last report was he was rocking little Grey while she slept." I ponder over that. "He's changed a lot since losing you, Ana. The boss has seen some dark days in the two years you've been gone." He enlightens to me.

I can only imagine what this must have been like for him to know that we were out there in the world and not be able to find us. I'd be devastated if the roles were reversed.

"Why were you there at the ranch then?" I ask as we are only a few miles from the house.

"Because believe it or not I do care about your safety and wellbeing, Ana. I know I should've done more back then to help when you got arrested and this is me making sure that nothing like that ever happens again." He finally looks at me and I know that Ryan and I are picking up right where we left off over two years ago. He has always been my sounding board when Christian and I had our disagreements or if something came up at work. "I know that you have some doubts about what was told to you yesterday but I promise you that everything Mr. Grey told you in the hotel was factual. We all have been looking night and day for you and little Grey."

"Thank you, Ryan, that means a lot. And I believe everything that you all told me. As hard as it was to hear I'm glad to know that life really isn't that cruel."

Hopefully once I can get some alone time and can think everything over and figure out what the hell I'm going to do now that everything has come to light. First thing I know for sure is that I need to talk with Grandma and make sure Harper and I can stay for a while. I already know the answer but still I don't want to put anyone out.

Pulling up to house Ryan helps me with my bags and we go in the house. We walk in the living room and Grandma, Grandpa, and Grace are all sitting there almost in a circle holding onto the baby monitor. Suddenly, I think something must be wrong when I see tears in their eyes, but when I get closer I hear the most touching thing I've ever heard. Christian's voice comes over the monitor and the screen shows him rocking our baby while singing _You Are My Sunshine_.

And my heart picks up in pace. This, right here is what I imagined him doing when we first found out we were pregnant. There is nothing sexier than seeing a macho, badass, hotheaded man showing his child how much he loves them.

And it's like falling in love with him all over again.

But this time I'm going to take my time and not rush anything.

A/N: Thanks for reading! See you all next Tuesday. There is going to be a time jump to get the story moving along so be prepared. CPOV is up next.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Happy Tuesday! I hope everyone had a great weekend. Thank you all for your reviews, I was worried everyone would hate how it turned out. This one is a longer chapter and I hope you like this one as well!

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER SEVENTEEN_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

It's been two months since I landed in Montana and found my family and today is the day that we are all leaving to head back to Seattle. Dr. Blake has been in Seattle for a while and came back a few days ago. I haven't needed to have a session but I'm making time for one today. Ana thought it was crazy that I wanted to have Dr. Blake up here the entire time. She said that if I needed a shrink that bad then I was in far worse shape than she thought or I still wasn't taking her advice, either way I needed to sort my shit out and start trusting in my judgement again and the advice. With those words swirling around my head, I sent Dr. Blake home the next day.

"Mr. Grey, tell me about how you're feeling today." She begins and starts jotting down words in her notebook.

"Happy, no thrilled but also nervous." I answer as I lay on the sofa with my hands behind my head in her hotel room. I never felt that I could be relaxed speaking with Flynn in his office but ever since I started seeing Dr. Blake I've become one that veggies out on a couch and spills the beans.

"Why nervous? I thought one of your goals was to have your family back in Seattle fulltime."

"What if I screw this up again? But this time I really _do_ lose her. We've grown closer and not just as a family but as a couple. What if we change when we get back to Seattle? What if she remembers the hurt too much and decides to change her mind?"

"What has brought the two of you close these past two months?"

"Obviously our shared love for our daughter but it's also the alone time we spend together when Harper's napping. Things are almost back to normal."

"You say almost? What does that mean?"

I roll my eyes this time and sigh.

"We have become friends this time around instead of jumping the gun and cannonballing in the deep end like last time." I pause and think back of the past two months. "We haven't been intimate since that first night and surprisingly I'm okay with that. I don't want to rush her or make her feel like that's all I want from her. We just…talk."

"It's good to have a solid foundation starting out in a relationship. I'm glad you two are taking baby steps. The most devastating thing would be to jump in and then it not workout in the end. Harper would be the one who suffered."

We both sit in silence for a few minutes as I reflect on what she's saying and both Ana and I have already agreed that this was the only way for us to be able to move forward. Although, she didn't make the decision lightly. She didn't think we should even try to be a couple and just work on my relationship with Harper but I told her that there was no way that I would accept a world that her and I didn't belong to each other. So, we decided to start out as friends and then maybe work towards dating and then more. It's more than I imagined at this point but I'll take whatever I can get at this point. Ana has had a lot of chairs taken away from her just when she thought she was comfortable and she needed time for us to rebuild that trust.

"Ana and mom are on better terms."

"That's good. Was it forced?"

"No, I think that the more mom and Ana hang out the more Ana sees that mom is nothing like Carrick or excuses his behavior. It would make our relationship hard if she were to put mom in the same category as that horrible man."

"Ana is going to still have some trust issues with your family because of what she went through over two years ago."

"I know, Elliott and Mia are chomping at the bit to come here and see Ana and Harper but we've decided to wait until we get back to Seattle to have them all meet. Right now, it's important for Ana, Harper and I to get reacquainted and build back the trust and relationship."

"I agree. Once others start to come in the picture then things get a little more complicated but if you and Ana have a stable foundation then it will be easier on both sides. Just remember that Ana went through something horrible while you were in a coma, that is always going to stick in the back of her mind when she sees your family face to face, then remembers how they were so easily convinced to jump on the Carrick bandwagon. She might not want to have anything to do with either of your siblings when she gets back. I'm sure it will take some time for her to adjust and trust them again."

I nod in agreeance. Both Ana and I wanted it to be just the three of us for awhile even though mom, Grandma and Grandpa are staying here also. Harper seems to be adjusting well and I couldn't be happier about that.

"Should I bring up the elephant in the room? Or are we not going to discuss Luke?" She urges.

"Ugh! Why do we even need to waste our breath on the loser." I mumble and rake my fingers through my short hair since Ana gave me a haircut a few days ago. When I looked in the mirror I thought she had scalped me.

"I think that _is_ something we do need to discuss and see how your progress in taming your temper has been."

There are some days I really miss Flynn and after her bringing up Luke fucking Sawyer, this is one of those days. He knew when to move on from a subject. Dr. Blake is like a dog on a bone and beats a dead horse until I've overcome it.

"Well I haven't seen the guy but once after he showed up to Harper's birthday party the day after you left to go back home to Seattle."

"And what happened at the birthday party?"

"I was on my best behavior," I quickly say. "I'd never want my daughter to see that side of me. The side I've worked so hard to control."

"That's wonderful, Mr. Grey. I'm sure Ana and Harper are both happy that they didn't see that side of you." _If she only knew how Taylor and Ryan almost had to tie my hands to my sides she wouldn't be praising me._ "And the other time that you saw Luke?"

"We beat the shit out of each other." I shrug.

"What!" She shrieks and the notebook falls out of her lap.

"He was waiting outside my hotel a few days after Harper's party and things got a little heated." I shrug again not wanting to relive it.

Luke thought he was going to intimidate me and make it known that he wasn't going to let Ana go without a fight. He came looking for one hell of a fight and I delivered. Both Ryan and Taylor finally broke it up after both of us had some nasty cuts, busted lips and bruises across our bodies. My body may have been put through the ringer these past few years but I worked him over and not once did I falter. I swear and so does Ryan that I won and kicked his ass and it felt amazing but facing Ana the next day with my face swollen didn't make me feel like a winner. Harper kept touching my face and pointing saying 'booboo'. Her and teddy bear were my nurse over those few days and as much as I love that, I know that it disappointed Ana that I'd sunk that low. A week later Ana and I finally spoke and she understood how that interaction needed to happen after everything Luke stole from me.

Ana and Luke haven't had much contact since she moved in with Grandma and Grandpa. She felt she needed time to recoup and even shut me out for a week before we could even sit down in the same room. I know she thought of Luke as a close friend and nothing more which doesn't make the manipulation any easier.

It hurt to know that they'd had sex but I know that this is a sticky situation and we can't take back what happened in the past. I do blame myself for everything that happened and take full responsibility but Ana says I'm only responsible for keeping the threat against her and Harper plus the restaurant fight. The others were a string of unfortunate events that just happened to occur back to back. She really is amazing and I try every day to show her with my actions instead of just words. We can only move forward and learn from our mistakes.

She gave _his_ rings back and I was beyond overjoyed that day but also hurt when she wouldn't accept her original wedding bands back. She said she still needed some time before she wanted to put them on, if ever. She knew how much I hated her not having something on her finger and so Grandma gave me a simple gold band that Grandpa gave her as a promise ring when they first started to date. I swear it's like they can read my mind. She loved the idea of a promise ring and also that it came from Grandma. I know she looks to them for advice on everything and I love it. They've lived through a lot and had some difficult time in their long and loving marriage and I can only hope Ana and I have the same love as those two have for each other.

Grandma and Grandpa have been my champions with Ana from the start. I know I still have a long way to go to win her over completely but they have encouraged every step. They've also thought it was great that Ana distanced herself from Luke and left alone and not interrupted when she really needed some alone time when I'd take Harper for a few hours during the day to give her a break.

My grandparents and I have sat down with Dr. Blake and had a long session about their role in keeping Ana hidden. I understood where they were coming from because as far as they knew I wasn't looking for Ana and Harper and living the single life. If anything, I respect that they stayed by Ana's side and helped her when she didn't have any other family to turn to. I promised to be more involved in their lives and that secrets have no place in families. We love each other unconditionally but we also need to let others in to help when someone is going through a terrible time in their lives.

"And now what?" Dr. Blake asks astonished bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I think he got the picture."

"Mr. Grey, I think we can both agree that violence is not always the answer. What happened to channeling that anger into something productive?" She asks.

"I wasn't angry, I just put him in his place and then I walked away and didn't think about him again." I defend but she doesn't seem to believe me. "Honestly, I feel better that I got it out of my system and now I'm done. If I wasn't then I'd seek him out every chance I got and go another round since this is a small town. Plus, I couldn't let Ana be the only one to get a swing in."

Ryan told me about Ana punching the shit out of Luke when he told her he withheld the photos that were to be sent to me. I couldn't have been prouder but then I was a mess worrying about her hurting herself.

She swiftly writes something down in the notebook then turns back to me.

"Now tell me about the move to Seattle? Living arrangements and so forth."

This is where it gets a little tricky.

"Well, Ana and Harper are going to be staying with Grandma and Grandpa at their house until we can find something suitable for my family to live in."

Ana didn't want to live in the penthouse when I offered to stay in a different location. She thought it wasn't a good idea to have Harper in an apartment when she has been running wild and free out in the country. Grandma's house is in a gated community and has a large backyard where she can run all that energy out. Ana also thought it wasn't the right time for us to move in together yet. I hate that I won't be under the same roof as my girls but I understand and will give her the time she needs.

"How do you feel about that? It can't be easy knowing they won't be living under the same roof as you."

"It fucking sucks. I hate that I can't just move them back in with me but I understand we are not there _yet_. We've come a long way but I've waited this long a little longer isn't going to kill me."

We talk some more and I tell her that Ana hasn't contacted her parents yet. She wanted to get settled then surprise them with visits to meet Harper. I also think Ana is having a hard time with learning that Ray wasn't very accepting of me. Her and Carla haven't had the best relationship and only spoke when Carla needed something from her. She was an absent mother in Ana's life growing up and she has changed since then unless it benefits her.

"How do you feel about seeing Ray again after he attacked you in the hospital once you woke from the coma?"

"I always hate having to see Ray. He does nothing but tear me down but knowing that it makes Ana happy then I'd swallow broken glass for her. I can't let his disapproval affect mine and Ana's relationship. She is my life and I'm not willing to lose her because I can't spend a few hours in the same room with Ray."

"That's very noble of you, but I think you should really have a conversation with Ana about her father. And I don't mean skip over one but have a true and in depth talk about how Ray treats you when she walks out of the room." Yeah, I'm not ready for that yet. "How about a discussion regarding Carrick?"

I eyebrows shoot up to my hairline.

"Why would we need to discuss that asshole?"

"Surely if you are going to tolerate her father she should return the favor for yours."

"Have you lost your mind? I don't even tolerate my fath…Carrick."

"I understand but if you're going to try and make amends with Ray then it's only fair that she make an effort to reconcile with yours, right?"

"No way! I don't want her or my babydoll anywhere near that guy. He did the most unthinkable thing a person could do and I could've lost them both because of him. No, I don't think she should have to endure it. End of conversation, Doc."

"Okay, fine. We'll let it go for now but I do want you to have a conversation with her about Ray at some point."

"Maybe we can do a joint session and you can tell her." I cringe thinking about having to speak to Ana about her father. No one wants to hear what an asshole their father is. _Trust me, I should know._

"I don't mind and welcome the suggestion." She pauses for a moment. "I have been instructed to tell you that Ana and I have had a few sessions but that is as far as I'm willing to speak. Ana said that it was okay to mention it and I wanted you to know that she is seeking counsel for what has happened over the past two years."

"Thank god!" I reflect for a bit trying to gather what this could mean. "Does she hate me? Is she interested in staying married to me?" I pry. What if she gets back to Seattle and files for divorce after we land?

"Mr. Grey, you know that I can't divulge my sessions with other clients unless they give it to me in writing. What I can say is that what you and Ana share is something special and if she didn't want to make that leap with you again then she wouldn't."

Mind blown! That is the best news I've heard in a while and can't stop the smile from breaking my face.

"Patience, Mr. Grey. Remember this needs to go at her pace." Dr. Blake reprimands me. "She is still processing everything and wanting to make sure that this is the right move for her and Harper."

Of course, she is. Ana doesn't do anything half assed. Especially when it comes to our babydoll. I just want her to need me as much as I need her.

"I see your wheels turning. What are you questioning in your head?"

"I just…Ana is like my next breath. I wake up for her and every choice I make I have her and Harper's best interest at heart. Sometimes I feel like she's not…like she doesn't need me as much as I need her. I guess I'm scared that she can walk away easier if she doesn't have that same need as I do."

"Mr. Grey, you still deal with a lot of insecurities about your relationship with Ana but from what I can see that it goes both ways." She says shocking me. Did Ana say that or is this just Dr. Blake trying to soothe me so I'm not on her suicide watch? "From what I've learned about your and Ana's time apart, she waited over two years before she even tried to move on. Even then she didn't want to but thought she had to and was just settling. Does that sound like someone who just throws away someone or doesn't need them as much as you do?"

She's right. Ana and I have talk about her dating Luke. She felt like it was the only way for her to try and get over the heartache. But she never really thought of Luke like that but she was stuck because she was 'married' to him and it might blow the cover if she did anything different. I hate that she thought she didn't have any other options and I kick myself every day because of it. This was my mistake and one that I'll never make again.

"I think there is something wrong with my body. I'm an emotional mess ever since I came here." I swear my body might not be able to endure country living much longer.

"What do you mean?"

"I cry. A lot." I admit. Five years ago, I would've happily checked myself into a facility if I even thought of ever admitting this but now I can freely say it and not worry.

"It's called emotion, Mr. Grey. Tell me, what brings it on?"

"Ana. I blame Ana for this." I start. "Just the other day I was over at Grandma's house around naptime when Harper snuck out of her crib and found me sitting on the couch reading over some reports Ros had sent over. I knew she was supposed to be in bed but it's hard to say no to her when she gives me those sad, pleading eyes. Anyway, Ana came in from the backyard and saw she was up playing dolls with me and she punished her."

"Punished? How?"

"She made her stop playing and go back to her room and lay down. Harper cried the entire time, calling for me to save her. It was the absolute worst. Then, Ana and I got into an argument and she practically sent me to Grandma's room." I tell her. When I look up to see if she agrees with me Dr. Blake looks to be holding in a laugh. She's laughing at me?

"Then what happened?" She barely is able to say without chuckling. I'm glad I pay her for my entertainment.

"I could hear Harper from across the hall wailing for about ten minutes. That's when I realized that I was crying too."

"Mr. Grey, I know it's hard but being a parent isn't always about having fun and playing. You have to show boundaries and set rules when it comes to kids or they'll never learn respect or understand what the word 'no' means. You want Harper to be a well-adjusted child who grows up to be independent, respectful of others and things, correct?" I nod but hate that she's making me have to be a bad guy like Ana. "Then you'll need to follow Ana's rules that she's set. Maybe you both can sit down and discuss what they are and how would be the best way to share the responsibility. It's not fair that Ana has to always be the disciplinarian."

"Oh, trust me, we have. I'm fully under the _get in line or else_ umbrella." I mention. "And that's not all. These Disney movies are just tearjerkers. I mean why does every movie have to have one of the parents die. Even though the snowman was fun and he sang it was still terrible that the sisters had to go through that."

I know that I still have a lot to work through with my own mother dying on me but I can't think about that right now and decide to change the subject.

"I've become a dog owner." I perk up when saying so.

"Really? And how did this come about? I remember your reaction to being a dad, this isn't any different except this is an animal." She questions.

"Well, I didn't really choose to be an owner, I've inherited two." I shrug.

"Please elaborate."

"Ana and Harper both have German Shepard's that are attached to them, Zeus and Ginger. They had them when I came here to find my family. That loser has both dogs trained to never leave my girl's side. Both Ana and Harper love them, so that means that I have to love them."

"If you don't love the dogs that won't make you a bad person, Mr. Grey."

"It will because then it's just one more thing that Luke will have with them that I won't."

"It's not always about competition."

"It is with that loser. And I don't even buy the whole act of him coming over to give my girls the dogs."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this was just a way to see them and try to plea with Ana on giving him another try."

"You think Luke has different type of motive behind it."

"I had Taylor check both dogs and he confirmed that both animals are chipped."

"I'm not following, Mr. Grey. A lot of pet owners have their animals chipped."

"I know that, but I wouldn't put it past him to do it so that he can always know where my girls are at any given moment." I huff.

"Have you express these feelings to Ana?"

"I may have mentioned them but Ana seemed to brush it off with an eye roll." She knows what it does to me. I may not be able to spank her for it now but I'm keeping a tab for when I'm given the green light.

"Is it possible that you might be over reacting just a tad bit?" I stay quiet because then I really might have to answer it out loud. "Why not when you get back to Seattle take the dogs to a new vet and have them replace the chip with news ones? That way Luke won't be able to trace if you're this worried about it. I would recommend speaking with Ana about it before doing it though."

Yes, because that is what your wife wants to see, you being insecure. Ugh!

I shrug then sit up on the sofa. I'm not here to discuss that loser and don't want to waste my time even hearing his name. Dr. Blake must see my irritation and closes her notebook.

"Mr. Grey, I know that you don't want to talk about Luke but he will be a present figure in your and Ana's life until we all get back to Seattle for good. I think it would be better for you and Ana if you just talked through everything that you hate so much about him and then be done. Holding in animosity will only be more detrimental in the long run."

I hate shrinks.

"I'm good as long as he stays away from me and my family." I snap. "I don't want to talk anymore about that asshole." I firmly say.

"Of course, Mr. Grey." She concedes and removes her glasses. "Why don't we pick up when we get back to Seattle. Give Paula a call and we'll set up a time to meet."

"Sounds great."

"Safe travels."

I leave the room and make my way down the hall to my hotel room and check to make sure I have everything I need from the room. The next time I come to this town will only to stay at my grandparent's house and even then, it might be too soon.

Grandma and Grandpa are going back with us to Seattle because Ana and Harper are staying with them. I think they've become accustom to having them under their roof and don't want to miss a single moment of Harper's life. There are days when I'm struggling to get time away from them because they just hog her. I'm thrilled that they love and want to spend time with her but sometimes I just want time with my babydoll and not have to schedule a time to play with her.

My phone rings bringing me out from looking under the bed and I smile when I see who it is.

"Hey Baby." I greet. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Christian, I've got the last of our stuff packed but can't find teddy bear. Is she there at the hotel?"

Teddy bear is Harper's most beloved stuffed animals. It's a plain, soft, fuzzy pink bear with black eyes and nose. She sleeps with her most nights or is attached to her hip when she's toddling around the Grandma's house. Thank god the dogs know not to touch her or Harper would be so upset.

"When was the last time she had her?"

"I think yesterday at your hotel when we gave her a bath after the ice cream debacle." Ana laughs and so do I.

Yesterday we all went for ice cream as a last time in town event before heading back to pack. Harper had other ideas and when I wasn't looking for two seconds she managed to get it all in her hair, face and body. I didn't fare to well either when I picked her up and she rubbed me all over in the ice cream on her dress. My hotel was closer so we brought her here to bathe before heading back to Grandma's house.

I check the bathroom one more time and find teddy bear under the towels.

"I've got her." I cheer and I hear Ana tell our daughter who cheers and claps. There is no better life than this.

"Please don't forget her and don't pack her away. Harper will need her for the plane ride."

"Yes dear!" I mock and Ana giggles. "I'll be there shortly."

We hang up and I text Taylor to let him know that we are ready to head out. Taylor has been back and forth between Seattle and Montana these last two months. Both Ana and I agreed that it was too long for him to be away from Gail. We both know how it feels to be separated for long periods of time and so he's had Ryan stay with us and took the other two back with him. We aren't in any danger here so it's only been him and Ryan these two months.

Once we made it to the jet it took three men to load all of Grandma and Ana's things under the plane. I understand Ana's load because she's had two years' worth of belongings and Harper's things but Grandma is another story. She didn't want to leave anything that Harper might miss at their home. I feel as though Grandpa is going to have to add an addition on to the house with all of Grandma's things if she keeps this up. Little do they know but Elliot has built a playground in their backyard for Harper to play on. He's sent me pictures and even I'm excited to have a go with it.

After forty minutes we are in the air and I couldn't be happier to have my family with me heading back home. I've only dreamed of this and it is finally becoming a reality for me.

Reaching over I place a hand on Ana's and she turn away from looking out the window. She excepts my touch more and more as time goes on. At first, she avoided all touching but as each day goes by I'm able to freely brush against her or hold her hand. My body craves for hers and I find I'll do anything to be next to her. I do notice when we go out in public with high traffic that she touches and holds onto me just the same and I love when she does. It's a step in the right direction for us to becoming more of a married couple and finding our way back.

"What are your thoughts on a home outside of the city?" I ask wanting to know what to start looking for.

"I'm not sure, maybe something with some land to let Harper and the dogs roam easily." She looks forward at where Zeus and Ginger are crated with Ryan up front then back at me.

"Do you want cows and horses like at the ranch?" I leave out _his_ name as best as possible and Ana understands. We don't discuss _him_ anymore and I think Ana is still dealing with his betrayal. I know what I did by keeping her in the dark about the threats but what _he_ did was deliberate.

"Good lord no. Can you imagine the upkeep of a place like that? No, but I would like to have plenty of space away from neighbors." She admits and I feel some relief. I'm not to keen on having to hire a bunch of men to take care of the land and be there when I can't. "Is that going to be a problem with your commute into the city for work?"

I love that she still considers me in our decisions and I will do everything in my power to include her in mine. No more secrets between us.

"Baby, I haven't been doing much work the last two years and if it means I get spend more time with you then I'll continue to take a leave of absence from GEH. You and this babydoll are my whole world and nothing is more important." And I mean every word.

The flight attendant comes by and gets our drink orders. She brings me a black coffee, Harper gets milk in a sippy cup and Ana orders a ginger ale because she's been having an upset stomach lately. She blames it on the moving and I don't blame her. Coming back to a city where she was treated horribly must be hard and nerve wrecking.

"Will you stay with us at Grandma and Grandpa's house or are you heading back to the apartment when we land?"

"I'd like to stay if that's okay with you. Being away from you and Harper is the last thing I want."

She nods and squeezes my hand as Harper hands me her empty sippy cup. She's rubbing her eyes and I know it's almost naptime for our little girl. I check her buckles again for the fiftieth time since we've boarded the plane and make sure teddy bear and blankie are near her to snuggle with.

I must've nodded off because I feel a hard shake that bolts me up.

"It's time to buckle for the descend, Sir." Taylor says.

Once we land and the SUV's are loaded we start our drive to Grandma and Grandpa's home. I hate that once everyone is settled I'll be in a different room once again by myself. Alone. I can't wait for the day when I'll have my wife in bed with me again every night. I might even have Harper share a room with us for a while just so all my family is together. I know that's not logical but man, I can almost taste having it all.

Harper sleeps through the entire ordeal of moving from the plane to the house then to her and Ana's room. Ryan put together the portable crib quickly and my babydoll let out a long sigh when she was able to stretch out and lay on her belly.

I watched for a long while as she slept and couldn't picture my life before having her in it. A gentle hand touches my upper arm and I turn to find my angel standing there. She nods to the other side of the room and I follow where she pointed with her head.

"Christian," I turn my attention away from Harper who just start to babble in her sleep like her mother to Ana. "I think I'm ready to try again. I'm not saying we jump in and become man and wife but I think we can be more than friends. I feel like we've been through so much and have missed out because of one decision."

Ana sounds hesitant and timid with her words.

"I'm not saying that what you did was right and if you ever do something like that again then it's over, Christian. I won't be in a marriage where we aren't equals. Deep down I can see where you thought you were making the right decision for me and our family but it can't happen again. If you can promise me to always be honest then I would love nothing more than to try and rekindle what we had before."

"Oh, Baby," My knees buckle and I end up crouched down in front of her as I basically push her to sit on the bed and grab for both of her hands. "I promise you won't regret this. Every day, you'll see how I'm not the same man I was when we first met. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You and this little one are my whole life and I plan to prove that." I start to lean in but stop. "Can I kiss you?" I ask because we haven't been that intimate since we spent that night together.

Ana smiles then nods leaning forward towards me, giving me the green light. I don't hesitate in capturing her lips and sealing mine over hers. My body moves closer so my hips are between her knees while my hands release hers and wrap around her waist. She gasps with the sudden movement and I take advantage and plunge my tongue in and dance with hers.

I think we've passed obscene and only stop when we hear a small squeal.

"Me, me!"

Ana and I pull apart and laugh as Harper is bouncing in her crib trying to escape wanting the same attention.

"Does my babydoll want kisses too?" I sing to Harper. She cheers and I'm more than happy to oblige never releasing my hold on Ana. This couldn't be a better day if it tried. Finally, all the pieces are starting to come together and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.

A while later Taylor barges into Grandpa's study not bothering to knock where I'm doing some research on houses and replying to some emails.

"What?" I question, Taylor never just bursts through a door unannounced.

"Sir, I need you to come with me. Now." Taylor urgently states and practically drags me out the door and outside where Ryan is standing holding an opened package.

Once we are securely away from the house Taylor speaks.

"Sir, I just received this and I don't think it is something we can ignore."

I look in the package and see a picture of Ana, Harper and myself holding hands on either side of our baby as we walk down the street from yesterday. At the bottom is a message.

 **I told you what would happen if you didn't leave them. Did you think I'd make empty threats? I'm coming for them; you and your security won't see it happening.**

A/N: So the drama isn't over yet... Thank you for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think. I'm hoping to have the story finished over the next week or two and then I'll be able to update more often but I've hit a snag and will hopefully find my groove soon.

Have a great week and I'll see you all next Tuesday!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Happy Tuesday! I have to say that I'm blown away by the reviews and love to read each one at who it could be. Hang in there as you will find out soon! Please disregard the mistakes as I didn't have a lot of time to edit, time was not my friend.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER EIGHTEEN_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

I can't believe I just said that to Christian. _'I think I'm ready to try again'_ was not what I was going to say when I touched his arm. What I was going to say was if he wanted to order takeout or have me make a small dinner. Boy, that went in a completely direction. But every time we touch I'm still that girl who is zapped at contact and lose all train of thought. I was planning to have a very long discussion with him after we were settled here for a week or so.

I know in my heart that he and I belong together and nothing can break our bond, even years apart. When I was Luke I was still thinking about Christian, it didn't matter what was happening I was always wondering what he was doing or what he would think about how Harper was growing. It's probably why I was pushing off and holding out to 'date' Luke.

The last two months have been so hard on me and not having someone to talk it over with was difficult. I ended up calling Dr. Blake after a week and breaking down over the phone. We managed to skype our sessions and the more we talked the better I felt afterwards.

We spent hours on the phone at times and even on weekends. She has been the ear that I needed to rant and rave when I felt myself hit a brick wall with both Luke and Christian.

With Christian it was easy sessions for some reason as oppose to Luke. Christian, I held so much animosity towards but it was all displaced. I thought that he was behind everything that happened to me when in reality, he was only responsible for keeping the threat from me. That restaurant debacle didn't help but after some hard truths I understood where he was coming from. I hate that he kept it from me and he better never do something like that ever again or else I'll smoother him with a pillow in his sleep, but Dr. Blake reminded me of Christian's past and how even though he's worked through most of his past that evil bitch did a number to him when he was vulnerable. But to remember that I was the most important thing in his universe and that nothing else mattered in his mind. In his mind he thought by not telling me he was keeping me and the baby safe. As horrible as that sounds, is that really such a bad thing for a husband to want to protect you and your child? Yes, he kept something from me but according to him and Taylor, he was trying to find me to tell me about the situation. If all marriages ended when one spouse made a mistake then no one would be married.

Christian has been more than forth coming since he found me and Harper and I have no reason but to believe he won't do it again. I trust he'll make the right decision next time and that he's learned from that mistake that caused us to be apart for over two years.

One thing Dr. Blake said to me was, "Now that you know the whole truth and situation, can you walk away from Christian and only be happy to see him when he picks Harper up or on her birthdays?" The answer was an immediate no. Some may think we have an unhealthy relationship but to us it works or worked I should say. Now we have a second chance to learn and grow to be even better than we were the first go around.

Like Dr. Blake reminded me, I knew full well what I was getting into when I married Christian. I knew of his controlling ways and his need for dominance. We had six sessions with Flynn just so that I understood him and his thinking's. I knew something wasn't right at the restaurant when he made a scene and if I'd been in my right mind I'd known what he was up to. Christian never like doing anything in the public eye and having lunch in the middle of a restaurant should've been a red flashing warning sign. Had I not been hormonal I think things would've turned out differently. Oh, I think I'd still slapped the shit out of him but things would've been clearer.

Luke on the other hand was a lot more complicated. I thought that we were friends and his betrayal cut deeper than Christian's if you can believe that. Dr. Blake said that it was because I trusted him blindly and that he purposely kept me away from my family for himself. I don't know why but I carried a lot of guilt when I found out that I was still married to Christian and had slept with Luke. Then to only get drunk and sleep with Christian while I was in a relationship with Luke. My mother really did a number on me and I never wanted to be her and be unfaithful with any man I was with.

With Luke he made me feel safe and I felt tricked that someone whose sole purpose was to protect me was there to deceive me. He made it to where Christian missed the birth of our child and all the beginnings of her life where he'll never get to have those moments back.

Luke tried for a while to contact me any way he could but I just couldn't be anywhere near him. It stung and the bitterness was too much. When I gave him the 'wedding rings' back you'd thought I was ending a real marriage. I felt horrible because I know deep down that somewhere he thought he was doing the right thing but I don't think I could ever look past it. A few weeks later he brought Zeus and Ginger over stating that they'd gone into a depression not having Harper and I around and if I'd please take them to keep. Christian swears it's just another attempt to keep tabs on me and something for me to remember him by. I gave him the hardest eye roll known to mankind. To my shock, Christian just smiled then took Harper outside to play with the dogs. I'm sure he's making a tally of all these eye rolls and a small part feels giddy inside. We've never had a problem in the bedroom and my body is more than ready to start that part of our relationship again but I know that we can't jump back into things.

Earlier this morning I went over with Harper to the ranch to tell Luke about us leaving with an army of security. It seemed like something that needed to be done in person and not a conversation over the phone. It was a hard talk but I'm glad I was able to say goodbye and thank him for everything he did for me and Harper, even though he hid the truth from us. Luke was still there when I needed someone to pick me up at the beginning.

 _"_ _So, this is really it? You're leaving for good." Luke inquires as he pushes Harper on the swing._

 _I know that he thought of her as his own but I still feel that betrayal of him not being this close to her if he'd just told us the truth from the beginning._

 _"_ _Yes. We leave in a few hours."_

 _The silence is long and the only noise is Harper squealing._

 _"_ _I think I always knew that the moment he found you that this would never work." Luke finally says as the conversation hit a wall. "Even if I didn't lie about everything."_

 _"_ _You did?" I ask astonished._

 _"_ _Yeah," He pauses like he's debating if he should tell me. "You talk a lot in your sleep." I've always known that and hate it because I can't control what comes out of my mouth. "He was always a topic or a single word when you slept. It was like you still needed him even when you had me next to you."_

 _I can see the sadness in his eyes and even though Luke and I are at odds I still hate seeing him this way._

 _"_ _You'll find someone, Luke, to love you and only one. You deserve to have a happily ever after with someone who doesn't come with all this baggage."_

 _We stand in silence again for a while as Harper feeds the chickens one last time and I finally feel at peace. Luke and I had a complicated friendship but, in the end, I know that we are going to be leaving on good terms._

 _I let Harper tell all the guys on the ranch bye and give hugs. A part of me is so sad to be leaving this behind but the other part is glad to get my other life back. To not live in fear of being spotted and my cover blown._

 _"_ _Are you still giving Harper her vitamins and taking your pills?" Luke asks out of the blue as we are walking back to the SUV where Ryan is waiting to load us up._

 _"_ _Yeah, why?" I ask. What a strange question but maybe he's just making sure we're taking care of ourselves._

 _He looks down at his shoes and tugs on his shirt collar like he's nervous._

 _"_ _It's just…" Luke starts._

 _"_ _Ana, you ready to go? We can't miss our flight time." Ryan insists as we made it to the car and Harper is tugging on his pant leg to make her fly. And of course, he scoops her up and throws her in the air._

 _"_ _Yeah, we're ready." I say and turn to tell Luke by. The conversation forgotten and I find myself in the biggest hug engulfed in Luke's arms._

 _"_ _I truly am sorry Ana. I love you more than you'll ever know and don't want you to hate me."_

 _"_ _I don't hate you Luke." I finally give in and squeeze him back._

 _A throat clears and I know that Ryan is ready to get out of here. I'm sure he's uncomfortable with Luke touching me and wants to step in, so I step out of his embrace._

 _"_ _If you ever find yourself in Seattle hit me up and we'll have a coffee or something." I offer but I hope it never comes. I'm leaving Montana behind and I'd like to leave everything and everyone here also._

 _He nods and I walk to the car where Harper is already buckled and hop in the front with Ryan behind the wheel. We pull out and I wonder if I'll ever see Luke Sawyer again._

My thoughts from earlier are interrupted as Harper stands from the floor tossing her ball down the hallway and goes to chase it as Ginger stays close by. I'm thankful that Grandma and Grandpa allowed us to stay here with them and bring the dogs with us. Following behind her to make sure she stays away from the kitchen, Harper bypasses that room and dashes out the front door where someone left it cracked open. Rushing after her, I'm two steps when Ryan sweeps her up just two feet out the door.

"Thank you, Ryan!" I exclaim. "She's getting faster every day."

"No worries, Ana. We are staying closer for now." He offers then tosses her up in the air to keep her from wiggling out of his arms. They are the best of buddies now and Ginger is slightly jealous of the attention Harper gives to Ryan.

I look out over the driveway and see Taylor and Christian in a heated argument. I've never seen him be so aggressive with Taylor and my legs move on their own accord towards them. The closer I get the louder I can their voices carry towards me.

"You said he was dead!" Christian snaps and shoves a package into Taylor's chest.

"He is. I don't…"

"What's going on here guys?" I ask wanting to break up this tense moment.

"Ana…" Christian trails off then wraps me in a bear hug squeezing the air out of my body.

"What's going on, Christian? What could be so upsetting that you'd speak and yell at Taylor like that."

"Oh, Baby. I thought it was over but it's not."

"Christian, you're not making any sense."

"Where's Harper?" He asks looking around and I point over to the front door that is now closed and no sight of Ryan, Ginger or Harper.

"Please listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to you or our daughter, I'd never let anything happen."

"Christian you're scaring me." I plead and take a step back to give us both some breathing room.

"Don't leave me, please." He sounds like a child all of a sudden and I know whatever it is it's bad.

"Tell me. I can handle it, just tell me."

Christian never takes his eyes from me and reaches out his hand to the package that Taylor is holding. He holds it to his chest like a spoiled child who doesn't want to share his toys. Slowly, he lowers it and I look inside.

The first thing I notice is the perfect picture of the three of us walking hand in hand as a family. I actually think we should frame it. But then the further down my eyes go I see in big bold red letters a message at the bottom.

 **I told you what would happen if you didn't leave them. Did you think I'd make empty threats? I'm coming for them; you and your security won't see it happening.**

The world spins and my stomach drops but not before my knees buckle. I can hear shouting and the howl of Zeus in the background but the dark black spots cover my eyes then my body goes limp.

 _BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…_

The sound of yelling wakes me but my eyes are heavy.

"Sir, you can't have animals in the hospital." I female voice finally rings out.

"He's not going anywhere and staying beside her."

"Sir, he's making it hard for the other nurses to do their job. It's against policy to have him here." The female states.

I hear the growl of Zeus and feel a shift of weight at the bottom of the bed.

"Then get someone in here that he trusts and it won't be a problem! Zeus isn't going anywhere. Get your supervisor in here and don't come back unless you have answers for me. No, get the president in here, I give millions to this hospital every year and I won't have you upsetting my dog or wife when she wakes up." Christian booms.

The door opens and closes as my vision starts to clear.

"Thank god, you're awake!" Christian beams and rushes over to me and Zeus turns so that his head is in my lap.

"What happened? I remember being at Grandma's house then you letting me see that package. Was it real?"

Christian nods and grabs for my hands.

"I promise that nothing is going to happen to you or Harper."

"Where is she?" I start to panic.

Christian places a hand on my cheek, "She's playing in mom's office down the hall. Ryan is in there with mom and I have two other men right outside the door."

"Who would send that? I thought you said Jack was dead?" I lean in to his touch as my heartrate starts to slow down.

"We don't know. Taylor, Welch and Barney are looking into it." He looks about as frustrated as I do. Maybe the saying _'Ignorance is bliss'_ really something to live by.

"Am I okay? How long did I pass out?"

Christian gives a soft smile but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Almost three hours." My eyes widen as he continues. "There is something I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it but I need you to know that I'm here and we'll do this together."

"You're scarring me Christian. What is it? What's wrong?"

Before he can tell me, the door opens and a woman in a white coat is ushered in. Zeus is on immediate alert and sits up in a defensive stance. Right away I remember her from when I saw her before I left Seattle.

"Ana, it's so good to see you're awake." Dr. Greene says as she comes up beside the bed. Zeus calms and lays down but keeps watch. "I hope your husband has told you the reason I'm here and hopefully we'll have the results shortly."

"Results? Of what?" Dr. Greene looks over to Christian and he shakes his head.

"Oh dear." She pauses then turns her full focus to me. "When you were brought in I was in the ER at the time and took over your case. Your husband told us of your medical history and when I ask if you were on birth control he had said yes. When I asked what kind one of your security handed over the pill bottle to give us the name."

"Okay, but why does that matter?"

"It matters because there was a complete recall on that certain brand of birth control."

"Recall?"

"Yes, Ana, that type has was not being effective at stopping pregnancy."

"What are you saying?" I pause taking in everything she's saying. "Am I pregnant?"

"According to the results taking in the ER, yes you are pregnant."

"Oh god! Are you sure?"

"Yes, the results were accurate." I feel my hand get squeezed and remember that I'm not the only one in the room.

"How far along? This can't be happening, not with everything going on."

The door opens and a nurse comes running in pulling the sonogram machine and a folder with papers in her hand. She hands the paperwork over to Dr. Greene then starts to set up the machine.

"Oh dear." Dr. Greene says and shuffles through the papers three or four times.

"What is it? What does it say?" Christian all but demands and I can feel the sweat form in our joined hands.

This can't be happening. How is Christian going to deal with me having Luke's child? Oh fuck, Luke! Now he'll always be in our lives. Will Christian want that? Will he leave me because I'm not having his child?

"Ana, Mr. Grey, it seems that when we ran your blood results to have it on record that the birth control was in your system it comes back as negative."

"Negative? How? I take it every morning when I wake up. Like clockwork!" I turn to Christian. "I swear this isn't like the last time where I forgot. I take it every morning and haven't missed a day since getting back on it."

"I believe you, Baby." Christian gives me an encouraging nod and kisses my forehead.

"According to the results there is no evidence of any trace of it being in your bloodstream. That means that for, at least, the past twenty-one days you have not been taking and effective birth control."

"Then what the hell has she been taking?" Christian demands.

"That's what I was getting to. My assistant had the pills in the bottle tested and with a security guy from your team, Taylor, I believe standing over them. The results are that every pill in the bottle are all sugar pills."

"Sugar pills?" Christian says before I can speak.

"Yes, the entire bottle." Dr. Greene confirms. "Ana, do you remember where this bottle came from?"

I try to think back at the name of the pharmacy in Great Falls but come up blank.

"I don't remember. Luke always…" I stop and close my eyes.

No, he wouldn't. He couldn't have, could he?

"That mother fucker!" Christian yells and Taylor comes rushing in at his scream.

Tears are flooding down my face and I'm having a hard time catching my breath.

"How could he do this? Why would he?" I wail as my heart is breaking at Luke's ultimate betrayal.

It seems like forever before both Christian and I calm down. Our hands are latched together holding on for dear life.

"We'll get through this, Baby. I promise."

"Would you like for me to come back another time to scan the baby?" Dr. Greene says from a corner with her nurse. I completely forgot she was even there.

"No, lets see the baby and make sure that he or she is healthy." I shakily say. No matter who the baby's father is, I'm a mother first and foremost and I need to make sure everything is going smoothly for him or her.

After several minutes Dr. Greene scans and takes the measurements. She asks several question about when my last menstrual cycle was and after calculating she turns back to the screen.

"I'd say that you're around eight weeks according to the measurements and dates of the last period."

Christian freezes and I can see the wheels turning.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"It could be mine." His confidence shining through. "We had sex eight weeks ago. It's possible that this blip is mine." He places a hand on the side of my belly.

A feel of relief washes over me but I don't want to get my hopes up.

"But it was just that one time. Luke and I…" I trail off not wanting to think about that jackass right now.

"All it takes is just one time, Ana. And we both know that I have very good swimmers!" We both burst out with a laugh but then remember how serious this situation is.

"Christian," My voice trembles and my lip quivers but then he's right there with his nose touching mine.

"We are going to be just fine. No matter what." He assures me and I can only nod.

"But what about…"

He cuts me off again, like he knows what my mind is saying before I can finish speaking.

"You and me, Baby. Against the world."

A/N: So just when we think Luke is out of the picture, we have a baby in the mix! Next up is CPOV. Thank you for reading and please review to let me know what you think!

See you all next Tuesday!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, I've finished the story so once I've fully edited them and am happy with how they are, I'll post as often as I can. Yay! Thank you for all the reviews, I love how everyone has posted who they think the threat is. Don't worry, we'll find out soon!

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER NINETEEN_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

"I don't care what you have to do, bring that fucker here! Hog tie his ass to a saddle and have him ride here on a black stallion for all I care, but get him here!" I blast to Taylor and Ryan.

It's been two days since Ana was released from the hospital and we found out that she was pregnant. When Dr. Greene told me the news I was over the moon and couldn't believe that we were going to be giving Harper a brother or sister, but as a few moments passed a flash of that asshole's face came into the picture and my world was thrown into a tailspin. I felt as though the hulk was about to burst out of my skin at the thought of Ana having another baby that wasn't half mine. It took Taylor slapping the shit out of me to bring me off the ledge. I had so many emotions running at the same time; joy, heartache, rage, fear. Dr. Blake got an earful and after a long session I admitted that it didn't matter that the baby wasn't mine. The baby was going to be a part of Ana and that was all that mattered. She was my whole life and I'd accept the child as I do Harper. But I wasn't going to accept that little smarmy fucker who I know purposely switched Ana's pills in hopes of tying her to him for the rest of his life.

Ana has decided that staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house was to risky and didn't want to put them in harm's way so we're hauled up in the penthouse apartment on lockdown. I know she's scared and I hate that I can't do anything right now but say words and not be able to take action. Once again, we're playing the waiting game to see if any other threats are going to arrive.

The only good upside to all of this is that Ana is sleeping not only under the same roof but in the same bed. I could tell she was trembling when it came bedtime and so I scooped her up and led her to our bed. Of course, Harper sleeps right between us because we didn't want her far from us, so the only logical way was to have her in the same bed. I've never slept better in my life knowing my family is close to me even when I catch a hand to the neck or a foot to the nose when Harper ends up turned upside down with her head towards the footboard. I find myself with an arm over her body and my hand is securely resting on her stomach.

"Sir, Colbert and the team have landed and are heading over to the ranch to get Luke."

"Good, let me know when they're in the air."

A thud on the door interrupts our meeting and before I can reply, the door flings opening and Harper comes barreling in on a mission with Ana right on her heels.

"Harper Grey!" Ana lectures but her voice says that even though she's trying to reprimand she doesn't really mean it.

"Hurry babydoll! Quick!" I shout and throw my arms out to catch her.

"Dada! Hep, hep!"

"I got ya." I twist in my chair to turn away from Ana like she's the big bad wolf.

"Ugh." Ana groans and plops down on the sofa I have in the office. "Tag you're it. She's all yours for a bit."

Ana is definitely showing all the signs of being pregnant, I think we all thought it was the stress of our fucked-up situation. She's looks tired and I don't think that it has anything to do with the threat.

"You feeling okay, Baby?" I ask but don't look over to the area she's in because my little doll has my pen trying to scribble all over my desk. I think I'll have Gail order Harper her own desk filled with colors and books just for her.

"Just tired." She pauses and I see her throw her arms over her face out of the corner of my eye.

"You have a nap and this girl and I will solve world peace." I quickly distract Harper and swipe my pen from her hands before see pokes her or my eye out.

"I spoke to dad before we came in here." Ana mumbles.

"And?" I knew it would happen as soon as she got settled but I was hoping she'd somehow magically forgot she had a father to call. "I'm sure that was exciting to hear from him." Her mother made the call all about herself and couldn't understand why Ana was so selfish in not being able to be reached. Meaning, she needed something from Ana and couldn't snap her finger and get it right then.

Harper wiggles out of my grip and rushes over to Ryan and yanks on his tie to make him eye level with her. We all know what she wants and he immediately tosses her up in the air giving us a moment to talk before she's on to the next amusing adventure. Ana was right and an apartment is a horrible idea for a little girl who's had acres and acres to roam freely.

"He wants me to come out to his house with Harper. Dad wanted to show me the new shop and watch Harper play in the backyard like I use to."

"Did you tell him about the threat?"

"I mentioned that someone had sent something targeting us but not any details. He was pushing that it was safe out there and more room to roam for a two-year-old than in a stuffy apartment."

I roll my eyes and Ana raises an eyebrow along with her hand and makes a swatting motion pulling us both in a fit of laughter. I think this is exactly why I know she's my soulmate. My, how the roles are reversed.

"Do you want to go?" _Please say no!_ I hate that Ray has some much animosity towards me but it is something I'm going to have to deal with for the rest of my life so I need to just suck it up and deal with it. I still don't know why the guy hates me so much when all I've ever done was try to be the best husband to Ana as I could.

"I'd love to see my dad but don't you think it might be dangerous to be out in public?" I can see in her face that she'd love to go as her body perked up and I'd do anything to see her happy.

"Taylor? Can we get a team together and have it work?"

"You're going too, right?" Ana questions and sits up. Harper makes a break for the door where Gail has milk and cookies with Ryan hot on her tail. That man is worth his weight in gold. I didn't think it was possible for a person to have as much energy as a toddler but Ryan seems to be on the same level as her.

"Taylor and I'll be up later this evening. We've got something coming in that needs tending to." Her face drops and I get up and make my way over to her. Lifting her up and placing her in my lap, I cuddle her tight to me with my hand over her slightly there belly. I missed a lot when Harper was growing in her belly and my baby or not, I plan to be there every step of the way. "I promise to only be a couple hours behind you. You know I can't be that far from you and Harper now that I've got you back."

"I know, I just hate that we have to go separately. It's weird, I 've been away from you for over two years and now, I can't think about being away for even a few minutes."

"It's not weird it means that you're just as obsessed with me as I am with you." I kiss the end of her nose and move to her lips. It was supposed to be a light peck but fuck it, we're back together finally and I'm not wasting any more time. As soon as one of us moans a throat clears and I remember Taylor is still with us.

"Sorry Taylor." Ana pipes up but I can tell she doesn't mean it.

"I think we can work something out if you want to go and see Ray." Taylor never looks over at us on the sofa but continues to type on his phone.

"Really?" Her voice goes up an octave at the excitement.

"Why don't you go and pack a bag for you and Harper while I talk out the plan with Taylor. Let Gail watch the baby so she doesn't unpack everything you put in the bag." I give her a nuzzle on the neck and plant a kiss right under her ear in the spot that I know drives her crazy. "Maybe we can have a few minutes alone before you leave."

Placing her feet on the ground I swat her fine behind and adjust my dick before standing.

"Why Mr. Grey, are you saying you can only go a few minutes now? Maybe it's time to trade you in for a new and younger stud who can last longer." She giggles.

I growl and lunge but she manages to whip around Ryan who comes in at that exact moment blocking me. _Damn that woman! I'll show her how long I can really go and she'll be begging for mercy._

Once she's gone the room goes back to business.

"What are your thoughts Taylor?"

"Sir, it might buy us some time if she's safe and out of harm's way. Plus, I'm sure you don't want to bring Luke here and confront him under the same roof as Ana right now." He's right, I don't want my wife anywhere near that asshole at the moment. One sniff of her and he'd think that she was the one who requested him here.

"Your right, what are the plans on getting her and Harper there safe?"

The three of us spent the next forty minutes going over and tweaking their drive out there and who is going with Ryan and my girls. Once we all feel comfortable with the plan I go in search of my wife but find her asleep on the bed next to our baby who's also making light snoring sounds.

My phone vibrates with a message from Taylor letting me know the 'package' has been secured and is taking off from Great Falls, Montana. That gives me almost two hours to spend with my girls. Instead of wanting to interrupt naptime I strip down to my boxers and slide behind Ana and reach over her body and snuggle Harper closer with my hand. As much as I wanted some alone time with Ana, I'd never trade a moment of the three of us being this close. Soon, it'll be four and I want to soak as much time as I can before we change to a bigger family.

Ana and Harper have been gone with a group of security to watch over them for over an hour, which means that they should be at Ray's soon. There was a few detours to my wife wanting to stop for Mexican food but so far so good. I hate that I can't go with them but right now I'm waiting for a little pissant to get here so I can squash him like the annoying insect he is. The flight was delayed due to weather and the plane was grounded for almost an hour before taking off. Taylor has been instructed to not intervene unless necessary because I really want to get a piece of him.

I'm sitting in my office when I hear the ping of the elevator letting me know that my company has arrived. Taylor knocks on my door then opens it with him and Colbert striding in with Luke.

"So, this is how the other half live. Must be nice to have people at your beck and call at the snap of a finger."

"I have no complaints." Taylor and Colbert both press on Luke's shoulders planting him in the chair across from my desk.

"What do you want Christian? You won the woman so what could you possible take from me or have anything to discuss?"

I'm sure my smirk could rate as evil to some but I came prepared for this meeting. Shoving two files across my desk, I wait and watch for him to accept them and see just what I do to people who cross me or harm my family in any way.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he takes the bite and opens the first one. It doesn't take him long to figure out what I've done.

"You can't," He fumes but pauses never taking his eyes off the paperwork and continues to read each line. "How did you do this?"

Luke throws the file back on the desk as his pretty boy face turns menacing.

"It was real simple, I just snapped my finger and it happened." I make a show of snapping just to give it the added effect. "This is what happens when you fuck with me and mine. You not only crossed a line when you lied to Ana about your uncle dying but keeping me from my daughter thinking you could claim and raise her as yours is something I'll never forgive or forget."

I slam my hand on the file he just tossed down.

"This is just the beginning you little fucker."

The file under my hand is the government contract that Luke has with and is providing to our military. The paperwork is a termination agreement I had a buddy who is over the contracts to write up. I haven't had them cancelled but it's just one call and it's a done deal.

Luke hesitantly opens the other file and his fingers dig into the papers.

"You piece of shit!" Luke yells and tries to stand but finds Taylor and Colbert pushing him back down by the shoulders into the chair.

"The only one who fits that bill is you, asshole."

Luke rereads the papers and closes his eyes. That file contains his patents for his goggles and scope. The two products he created and is distributing to the military.

"You truly live up to your name. I've read all about you and your business and unless you see it in person I guess people really wouldn't know the real you."

"You haven't seen nothing yet." I bark. "I know all about what you did to Ana's pills." I let that sink in and from the pale color that crosses his face he knows that I know.

I can see the scrambling that is going on in his head, trying to find his next words. Finally, he doesn't say anything but instead crosses his arms over his chest, a smug grin across his face.

"If you found out, then that means Ana is pregnant." The fucker actually smiles at his words.

This isn't how I wanted this conversation to go. I'd much rather he didn't find out until after the baby was born and we find out if it was mine or his but he causes me to lose my cool at the drop of a pen.

"Well, is she?" He pushes and I want to put my fist through his face.

" _We_ are pregnant again." I admit. A flash of disappointment crosses his face and I enjoy it for a split second. It's wrong of me to revel in his discomfort and disappointment but it is nothing to what he put me through for over two years.

"How far along?" It's like he's trying to grasp for straws.

"Around eight weeks." I can tell he's counting backwards to the week to see if he fits in the equation and when he gets to that week he splits his face in two with a smile.

"Don't you mean Ana and _I_ are pregnant." He smugly says and a growl leaves my chest. I launch myself across the desk and have a tight grip on his collar with both of my fists.

"You deliberately stole her free choice and decision from her. I've got my attorneys looking into the legal ramification of your actions and I hope to God that they throw the book at you _if_ by slim chance my baby doesn't share the same DNA with me."

I know that it is possible for the baby that Ana is carrying is his but, in my mind, that baby has my DNA and blood not his.

Luke shoves my arms away and quickly gets up and starts pacing the room, he's mumbling under his breath having an entire conversation with himself. He stops abruptly and turns towards me and security.

"Where's Ana? I need to see her. This is fantastic, I'm going to be a dad."

Is this fucker delusional? If he thinks I'm going to let him within a hundred yards of my wife he's crazier than I thought. Taylor must be thinking the same thing as he moves closer to him keeping a watchful eye.

"She's not here and even if she was, she wouldn't want to see you and have to look at your deceitful face."

He frowns but it doesn't last long.

"I know that I went about this the wrong way but I really need to speak with her, explain."

"Yeah, there _is_ a lot of explaining to do, you prick."

"Look, not that I owe you anything but at the time Ana and I were discussing Harper getting older and I had asked her if she wanted more kids. Of course, she said yes but that didn't look like it was in her future. We discussed how she was an only child and wished she had siblings, how lonely she was. I thought you were out of the picture and it seemed like the best solution. Being with Ana made me want things I never wanted before. She has this way of making you see your life through different glasses and it really spurred me on to reach out for a family of my own."

"But you took my family!" I yell and stand closer. "She wasn't yours and Harper is definitely not yours. Justify all you want but at the end of the day you stole, lied and deceived your way in having Ana trust you. She'll never forgive that."

"But this little one might be mine. Ana and I could be having a baby together."

"Not likely." This isn't getting us anywhere and I need to wrap this up so I can go and be with my wife and daughter. "Look, right now the last thing Ana needs is stress. It's not good for her or our baby."

"I want to be there for her." He starts to say but stops, his eyes go over my shoulder and widen. I turn my head to see what caught his eye and all I notice is my bookshelf with books and some photos of my family. Ana and Harper make up the majority of it.

I move back to look a Luke and his face his scrunched in disgust.

"You lying hypocrite! I knew you had to know where we were this entire time. You knew that Ana had finally moved on and was happy and you couldn't just let us live our happy life with out your pathetic face in it."

Is this guy demented? What the fuck is he talking about? I came as soon as we found out where my family was.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I look over to Taylor and watch as he moves quickly over behind me with his hand tucked behind him. All security carries weapons now. We don't take any chances after everything I've been through over the years.

"I'm talking about you having your guys in Montana this entire time watching our every move. I thought it was just a local but now I know differently."

"We didn't have anyone in Montana unless you count my Grandparents, who I might add, kept Ana and Harper hidden from me for the last year."

He scoffs and I'm about ready to knock the shit out of him. I don't have time for his drama right now.

"Then how do you explain him being around town for months?"

Luke shoves his finger over my shoulder and points to a photo on the shelf. Taylor and I both turn to see who the fuck he's talking about.

"Who?"

He moves closer and fingers mine and Ana's wedding photo of our family. I remember that day and can tell you minute by minute of everything that happened that glorious day.

In the frame Ana and I are in the middle as my grandparents are standing on either side of us. Mom and Carla are beside them with Mia seated in front of us. All the others are in the back. Carrick, Elliott, Bob and Ray are all standing in behind us.

Luke points the person out and I hear Taylor gasp. Or maybe it's me but I don't spend time thinking about that.

"Luke, you better not be fucking with us. Are you sure you saw _this_ person over the last few months there in Great Falls?"

He swipes the photo off the shelf and points to the person once again.

"I have no reason to lie. I saw this person and I'd be able to pick him out of a line up. He's always at a distance but I've seen him all around town."

"Holy fuck!" Taylor breathes out and whips his phone out and starts typing.

My mind is reeling at this and I can't believe that he would do this. This entire time we've been looking for an outside threat when they've been right under our nose.

"Taylor, alert security that's with Ana and tell them to lock her and Harper down in Ray's house until we can get there." I pull at my hair and my knees feel weak. "Christ, we have to get to Ray's house before something happens to them. I think he's been waiting to get her alone but he makes his move."

Taylor nods and we start to storm out of the office.

I'm shouting off orders about getting the helicopter ready and to have men on the ground. This fucker was just waiting for us to separate before making their move.

"Wait! I'm going with you." Luke shouts and chases after us. Colbert tries to block him but Luke shoves him out of the way.

"We don't need your help." I snap

"If Ana is in danger then the baby is too. I'm not going to leave it to chance, besides I can help if need be. I do have military training."

I hate that he is even in my presence but right now we don't know what we are dealing with.

Taylor comes running out of his office in full tactical gear and has a grim look on his face.

"Sir, we can't reach any of the men from security."

"Not even Ryan?"

He shakes his head.

"The phonelines aren't working either."

"Fuck!"

"Who is this person to you, obviously he's kin to you in some way?" Luke pipes up as we are loading in the elevator to take us up to the roof.

"He's someone who apparently wants to ruin my life and take everything from me."

A/N: Who could it be? Next up we hear from APOV as she goes to spend time with her dad. Please review and let me know what you think. I haven't had time to update the Pinterest page in a while so, I'll try to get on that soon.

Have a great week and I'll see you guys soon!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Happy Thursday! I love surprises and thought all you wonderful readers would too! Please keep in mind that I'm not perfect and that I'm going to make some mistakes as I'm not an editor. I try my best to catch everything but sometimes words or punctuation slips through, there's no need to bash me in reviews. With that said, I love a helpful critiquing.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _CHAPTER TWENTY_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

We finally pull up to my dad's house and the place looks different from the last time. It has a privacy fence lining the perimeter and gated entry to the property. I know over two years have gone by and that life didn't stop when I went into hiding but this is not like dad to put up walls from his neighbors.

Once dad granted us entry he met us at the porch as Harper and I got out. He's bouncing on the balls of his feet and looks more than excited to see us.

"There she is! Oh, Annie, she looks just like you when you were a baby." He says and I cringe at the name he calls me. I used to love hearing that name but now it leaves a bad taste in my mouth when I hear it.

"Daddy!" He engulfs me and Harper but she squirms in my arms wanting down.

"Hello pumpkin, I'm your granddad or Papa." He introduces to Harper but she runs off towards Ryan who has her teddy bear and pink blanket in his hand.

"She takes a while to warm up to people." I say and give him another big hug. "How've you been? The place looks different."

"I've done some remodeling to the place." He shrugs and watches as both Zeus and Ginger climb out of the car and head straight for us. "When did you become a dog lover?"

"Zeus kind of just stuck to me one day, he's the best." I exclaim. "Ginger was given to Harper for her first birthday and they're inseparable."

I can see an odd look in his eye but then he turns back to me.

"Well, lets get you and my granddaughter nice and comfy." He walks towards the front door and opens it for us to walk in. "Your muscle can all stay out in the shop if they want, I've made a room to relax in out there."

"Oh, okay."

After letting the guys know about the shop, Harper, the dogs and I all follow dad in the house. It still looks the same as it did the last time I came to visit, absolutely nothing has changed in over two years.

Once Harper is set up with some toys in the living room Dad and I sit on the couches and catch up with everything that's happened. I've brought photos of Harper and myself over the last two years living in Montana. Luke gave me those photos that were supposed to be sent to Christian and I made copies to give to the family.

It's late afternoon and Harper is rubbing her eyes letting me know that her quick nap before dinner is ready to start. Dad and I have been talking for what seem like hours and I've lost track of time. I leave out that I'm pregnant again because Christian and I want to wait and see how things turn out with Luke before we let others know about the baby. Also, I wanted to have a very elaborate discussion about what Christian has said in how dad has treated him when I'm not around but I want it to be when Harper isn't in the same room. I have no doubt in my mind that Christian isn't telling the truth and I want some honest answers as to why he behaves that way towards the man I've chosen to spend the rest of my life with.

I love my dad more than anything but Christian is my whole life. If for some reason he can't accept that then we are going to have a problem. Christian isn't going anywhere so if dad can't seem to get along and be civil with my husband then I can't see how we're going to get past this. I'm hoping that now dad sees how great Christian is with Harper and how Christian moved Heaven and earth to find me and his daughter that dad has a different attitude towards him.

"Hey dad let me put Harper down in my old bedroom for a quick nap and I'll start some dinner for everyone. Christian and the others should be here any time and I'm sure the guys out in the shop could use a meal."

"How much time do you think it'll be before they get here?" He asks looking over at his watch.

"Not sure but soon."

"Okay, I'll go and check on the guys outside and see if they need anything until then. A storm's coming and I want to make sure everything is secure and locked up too. If little Harper is anything like you were then naps are essential to her happy life." It makes me giggle when dad remanences about my time as a child. "I'll let the dogs out to do their business." I nod but know that Ginger won't go if Harper is going down for a nap. It's like she's programed to stick with her and when she sleeps Ginger is 'On Duty'.

We both go our separate ways and I carry an almost asleep baby down to my old bedroom. Ginger, of course, is trailing behind as it took some convincing to get Zeus to follow dad outside.

Ryan has already put the portable crib together and I place her in it along with her teddy bear and blanket. She snuggles right up to it and I turn on the small lap in the corner. Ginger is planted in front of the crib and she lays facing the door.

Closing the door, I take a few steps down the hall towards the kitchen to get dinner started but a loud thud and shatter slam against the wall in dad's office. Opening the door, I see that the window is slightly open. Papers are scattered on the floor from the wind blowing in, so I quickly move to close the window and latch it. Turning, I bend down and start to pick up all the papers and receipts and place them on the desk and try to organize them the best I can.

Thinking I'm done, I move to leave the office but see one more paper sticking out from under the closet door. Wanting to make sure everything is picked up, I walk over to pick it up but my foot pushes it completely under. Twisting the knob, I open the closet door and place my hand against the inner wall to steady myself to grab the paper but what I find couldn't prepare me for everything that happens next.

The wall gives and slides open revealing another room off the closet. _Strange, I don't remember ever seeing this room when I lived here. Maybe dad needed a place to store his guns or maybe he put a safe with valuables in it._ Curiosity gets the better of me and I take a peek in. There's a light switch on the wall right when you enter and I flip it on.

"Good God!" I whisper.

It's not a saferoom or a place to hold guns or valuables. It's like somewhere you hold a command base meeting. What is dad doing in here that he had to have a secret room? Maybe he has a customer who wants specialty pieces for him to make?

There's a large table in the middle of the room and the walls are covered with paper and diagrams. On one side of the room he's got four laptops and what looks to be three satellite phones. What is going on? Is dad back in the military and working on a special mission? If that is the case I know I shouldn't be in here. I need to leave but as I start to walk out something in the far corner catches my eye and my legs move on their own accord to see what I think it might be.

The closer I get the more I'm positive that my eyes are playing tricks on me. Not only do I see a diagram of a helicopter that looks to be the exact replica of my husband's pride and joy but there next to it is a handful of pictures of me and Harper in different stages of being in Montana.

This can't be happening. The photo's look to be taken from far away. Was he watching us? Did he know where we were this entire time? My confusion is short lived as Zeus starts to bark up a storm outside and from the sound he's on high alert. Something inside of me knows that this doesn't sit well and I'm not sure what to do with all of this. I quickly look over the other papers on the walls and see many different locations. There's the Seattle PD building layout, the blueprints of Escala and GEH, another diagram of a warehouse, and maps of Seattle and Montana.

My mind starts to wonder and look at the other papers but Zeus's bark is getting more frantic but then goes silent. Something happened. I abandon the room and go to the window in the office. Dad is stepping out of the shop and briskly walks towards the house. He's got his phone in his hand talking to someone.

I'm not sure what to make of this room or what to do with it. If it's nothing then I've just violated my dad's privacy. But why does he have all that information on Christian's work, home and helicopter? Should I speak to Ryan about it or face my dad first. It might be nothing and then I'd be making a fool of myself. Maybe I'm just being paranoid because we just received a threat? Surely there is a reasonable explanation for all of this. Maybe he was helping find out who the threat was that was targeting our family?

I hear the back door shut and I hightail it out of the office and towards the living room. Dad is stuffing his phone in the back pocket of his jeans when we come into the same room together. He looks as though he's sweating from the moisture on his forehead and the beginning of a sweat ring under his arms.

"Hey dad," I say but it comes out like I've just run a marathon. "Want some coffee or tea? Harper is down for the count for a while." I try to calm my heartrate.

"Sure, Annie, coffee would be great. I've got some things I need to look at that need my attention for work."

"Okay." I say and turn to walk to the kitchen. "Oh, the window was open in the office and papers got blown everywhere. I tried to pick them up and organize them back for you." I say over my shoulder.

I watch in peripheral as he stops right before the entry of the hallway.

"I'm going to go out and ask the guys if they need anything to drink while I brew your coffee." My legs work their way to the back door.

"They all went to walk the perimeter." Dad says sharply.

"Oh." I finally turn to face dad and find him in the middle of the room standing tall. "Well, I'm sure Zeus is itching to get back in here."

"Zeus went with them."

I know something isn't right because Zeus would never just go with someone else and leave my sight and Ryan would never allow us to be separated when there is a threat on us. Zeus and Ginger are our last line of defense in the case that something happens to security. The hair on the back of my neck start to stand at attention.

"You saw it, didn't you?" He asks and I know exactly what he's asking.

"What?" I question but everyone knows I'm a shit liar.

"Annie," He says in warning like I'm a little girl again who just marked up one of his books with a highlighter.

"Why do you have a hidden room behind the closet of your office? Why is there all this paperwork on Christian? His house? Work? How do you have photos of Harper and me for the last two years when I just gave you some for the first time?"

Dad seems to stand taller and his stance goes rigid.

"I did what any other father in my position would do." He defends.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I've been trying to clean up the worst decision you ever made."

"Clean up? Dad, Christian is the best thing to ever happen to me. There isn't anyone else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with."

He gives a slight mocking laugh and I have to wonder where the hell this is coming from.

"Annie, listen," He steps closer and closes the distances between us. "I know you think that you might love him, he is your first real boyfriend and all, but he is not the man you think he is. I should've put a stop to this when the two of you started dating but I thought it would sizzle out. I never thought you'd marry the guy then have a baby with him."

"Is this real right now? Are you really having this conversation with me about my husband and father of my child?"

"Yes, Annie, I am."

A thought crosses my mind and everything that Christian said about my Dad hating him comes to the forefront.

"Did you really not give Christian your blessing to marry me?"

"Of course, I refused. Annie, the man has abused women for almost fifteen years and I wasn't going to let you fall into that pit. Not after everything you went through with Stephen Morton. I told myself while I watched you retreat within yourself when I finally got you back, after your mother left and picked a child abuser for a new husband, that I'd do everything in my power to prevent that from happening to you ever again."

"Dad, Christian has never abused me. He loves me and would never do something like that."

"Tell that to the fifteen women he beat with a cane or belt or whatever else he could grab onto. Elena Lincoln had everything on paper and had recordings of it in HD." My eyes widen as I realize that dad knows about Christian's subs and his BDSM past. "Yeah, that evil woman was more than forthcoming about his ways and how he like to treat women who reminded him of his dead mother."

My world is reeling and I can't focus on anything at the moment.

"Are you saying that you and Elena were friends? Talked?"

"I made it my business to know my daughter's boyfriend and pursued her after she was running from the house on the night of your engagement. She told me all about how you were held at gunpoint by one of his crazy ex's. I knew that she was holding more back so I decided to befriend her and the more I found out the more I was determined to get you away even if it meant you some heartache for a little while."

"Elena Lincoln is a child molester. She preyed on young boys who were having a hard time and used it to her advantage! She molested my husband and stole his childhood!" I can't even believe that my dad would befriend a woman like this.

"Oh, I knew exactly who she was after a while but I needed hard proof before I made my move. I just didn't think you would be such a sucker and marry the asshole so quickly."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This has to be a nightmare and I'm going to wake shortly. How can my father think I'd be stupid enough to let a man abuse me after what number three did to me?

"What hard proof did you need?"

"Elena was so stupid and had files in her safe down in her dungeon behind some bookshelf. When I was sure I had all the copies of all the files and recordings I made a call to a buddy of mine and had her turned in to the police. She never saw it coming, that bitch thought we'd work together and break the two of you up."

"You're the reason she was put into jail? She was the one who beat me to a bloody pulp and could've made me lose Harper!" I scream forgetting that my baby is down the hall sleeping.

"I know," He looks somewhat regretful but then it's gone. "Don't worry she got what was coming to her in the end."

A gasp leaves my lips as I remember the diagram of the Seattle PD blueprints.

"Did you have something to do with her dying in jail?"

"I may or may not have pushed her to do it. She didn't need much convincing after a visit from me.

"Oh my God!"

"Don't be upset the world is a much better place now that she's no longer prancing around here."

I can't believe this is my dad, the man who raised me to love and be kind to others. The man who would kiss my booboo's and hold me when my mother would miss my birthdays.

If he was this hungry to break us up what else has my dad done?

"I know that you think it was harsh but it wasn't."

"What else have you done?" I stare laser focused at him. There is a lot more to this than what he's saying.

He shrugs like he's bored with this conversation but we are far from done.

"Tell me." I demand and my mind goes back to the hidden room. "You sabotaged his helicopter, didn't you?" He stares back at me not budging. "Didn't you! I saw the diagram of his aircraft in the room back there, tell me." I yell shaking.

"Yes. Is that what you want to hear? I did. That man has a horrible past and it was going to bleed over onto you. That was something I wasn't going to allow."

"Allow? Why would you do something like that? Why not just come talk to me and tell me what was going on with you?"

"Because you were blinded be all the hearts and grandeur he had. I knew when I met him that he had some spell weaved on you and you wouldn't have been very receptive to it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ray." I sneer. "I've always had my head on straight even when I had to endure Morton for those three months." I spit.

"No, you weren't in the right frame of mind and after watching my daughter be publicly humiliated for all the world to see I knew I had to fix the problem sooner than planned."

"Sooner?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy? I could've been in that helicopter with him!"

"I knew where you were the entire time. I've had eyes on you ever since the engagement party."

Now I do feel my knees weaken. My own dad has had me followed for months before he tried to kill my husband. How did my security not notice someone else watching me?

"Wait, they thought Jack Hyde was behind the helicopter crash?"

Ray crosses his arms across his chest and rests back on his heels.

"I told you that Grey had a past and Jack was a part of it."

"Jack was my old boss that was fired for assaulting me at work. Christian made sure he lost his job and we didn't hear anything else from him after that. Christian would've said if he had a connection to him."

"Would he?" Dad questions.

I know what he is trying to do and make me question Christian and our bond but I won't play into his hands. Christian and I have worked extremely hard to build our trust back and leaving something like this out would be devastating.

"Grey and Jack shared a foster home back in Detroit after his druggy mother killed herself. Jack has always been butthurt about not being picked by the Grey's. He made it his life's mission to ruin Grey and anything that would bring him happiness."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because, unlike you, I don't walk around with my head in the clouds. Elena told me about the incident and I started to tail Jack and get close to him. He turned out to be the biggest scapegoat of all. I think he might hate Grey more than me, especially after the beatdown his security gave him."

"Did you kill him too?" I can't even believe I have to ask this question to my father but now I'm not sure what he's capable of. "The building blew up before they were able to get to him."

"Now that was all him. He was a lunatic, genius, but one crazy motherfucker." He almost sounds proud.

"I can't believe you're just standing there like we're talking about the fucking weather. When did you become so callous?"

"The moment I learned my child was abused and promised to never have her experience that again." He defends.

His phone goes off and he quickly answers it, keeping an eye on me. But just as fast as the call came through it ends.

"Our ride is almost here."

"Ride?" Now he's thrown me for a loop.

"We're leaving. I need to get you safely away now that Grey and his goons have found you. I really thought Luke would've done a better job of keeping you hidden, but beggars can't be choosers. I thought the asshole would've found you before two years, though."

"Was Luke in on this with you?" I can't believe this.

"No, but I had been watching for some time making sure you and Harper were fine."

"You knew where we were but didn't say anything or come by to see me?" I can't stop the hurt in my voice enough though I'm mad as hell at him.

"I couldn't risk Grey finding you so I kept a low profile."

A ping from his phone goes off.

"It's time, go get Harper. Leave everything here I'll make sure you two have everything you need at our next stop."

"I'm not leaving with you and neither is my daughter."

"See. This is why I couldn't sit you down and have a discussion about Christian Grey. He has you brainwashed."

"No one has brainwashed me!" I yell. "I love that man and he's everything to me and Harper. He'd walk through fire for me and Harper."

Ray looks even more bored. The door down the hall creaks open and my heart stops. Harper. She must've heard us yelling and woke up. I hate that she can crawl over the railing now that she's a little older. Ginger helps her over a lot of the times too. Dad is between me and the hall making it difficult to make it to her first.

"There she is!" Dad gushes as Harper comes into view holding her teddy bear and pink blanket with Ginger on her heels.

Before I can move he's got her scooped up in his arms and put on his hip. This is a nightmare of epic proportions. There is no way I'm leaving here with him to some unknown place, but now that he has Harper I can't help but have to comply.

"The dog stays." Dad says as he rocks her back and forth as her tired form lays her head on his shoulder. There is nothing more I want than to snag her from him. Never in my life did I ever not want to be around him.

"Dad, we can't go with you. Christian is not what you think. He'd never hurt me or Harper. Ever." I take a step towards him slowly making my way to reach Harper. If someone would've asked me yesterday if I trusted my life with Ray the immediate answer would've been a _hell yes,_ but now I'm not sure what this man is capable of.

"It's not up to you anymore. I thought you'd gotten your head on straight in Montana but clearly Grey still has his hooks in you. My guy is here and we leave now."

Just as I'm about to reach him and rip Harper out of his grasp the front door opens and Christian and Taylor barge in. Dad stumbles back from the shock and I lose my chance to grab Harper.

"Put our daughter down or hand her over to Ana, Ray." Christian demands as he comes to stand by me. Taylor is evaluating the situation and room by standing off to the side as if to box him in.

"Not a chance Grey, I wish you'd just died in the helicopter crash then we wouldn't have to go through all this." Dad states and pulls something out of his back.

A gun.

"Oh god, Dad! Don't do this in front of her!" I'm panicked and try to lunge at him but Christian holds me back.

Harper is fully awake now and starting to cry while reaching for her daddy. I'm a nervous wreck shaking. Ginger seems to be taking in the room and starting to crouch down in a defensive position. Harper is wiggling trying to be released from Dad but he's holding her too tight.

"Ray, let Harper down and we can talk all you want." Christian says in the calmest voice ever. How is he not as panic as I am? But then I can see his hands trembling and know that he is anything but calm.

"I've heard and seen enough to know that no amount of talking will change my mind. My daughter and grandbaby may be caught under your spell but I'm not. Your charms don't work here. I know all about your past with women and how you treat them. I've seen the videos and pictures, you can't hide how you loved beating and abusing them just like your dead mother loved drugs and whoring herself out. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? I made sure that each father was sent those photos of what you did to their daughters. I refuse to sit back and watch my daughter be the next one in line to have a video or pictures made to put on your wall of conquests."

"Please don't do this Dad." I beg as I sob along with Harper. Ginger is getting more irritated but then Dad raises the gun up to point at Christian. "NO!" I scream and try to move my body in front of him.

All at once, not only does Ginger make a move but Zeus comes out of nowhere from the other side of the room from the kitchen and both attack him. Ginger's jaw sinks into his forearm and Zeus aims for his thigh making Dad drop Harper but Ginger is right there to soften the fall. We hear a small whimper from Ginger but she battles through it and grabs Harper by the clothes and drags her over to us. Zeus is still on Dad not letting up.

I scoop Harper into my arms and hold her tight to me.

"Get her out of here." Christian says as he checks us over quickly. Ginger is sniffing Harper and licking any spot she can.

Just as I'm about to run out of the living room Luke makes his appearance from the hallway and sees Dad and Zeus fighting. Dad is hitting Zeus with the butt of the gun to knock him off his leg. Christian shields us and tries to guide us over to Taylor who has his gun out yelling at Dad to put the gun down.

I just happen to glance back one more time and watch as Dad points the barrel or the gun at Zeus.

"NO!" I scream and Luke jumps from behind Dad to push the gun away from Zeus and Dad.

In a matter of seconds, the gun goes off and Christian tenses behind me and he heaves out a loud gasp. Something passes by my head in a whiz.

"Baby," Christian's eyes are wide and it's as though he's struggling to breathe.

I turn and see his shirt spotted with the color red but it only takes moments before the spots are covering most of the white shirt.

"Oh my god," I yelp placing my hand over the blood-soaked clothing.

Two more shots ring out then a wail follows but I can't bring myself to pull away from Christian. Ginger grabs Harper with her jaws latched on the back of her clothing again and moves her out of my grasp and takes off with her crying to another room in the house. I'm frozen in place and can't take my eyes off of Christian's eyelids as I watch them slowly getting closer to closing.

"Ana," Christian grasps for a breath.

"Don't talk just focus on me." We sink to the floor and I immediately move his shirt up to see the damage. "I love you so much."

Blood is seeping out of a hole in his chest. Leaning over I reach for anything I can to put some pressure over the gaping wound. Taylor comes over and tears off his shirt turning Christian on his side to keep pressure on the back entrance. The room is eerily quiet but I can only focus on my man right now.

"I love you, Baby. I love Harper," He's panting for air but I can only see his eyes lowering more and more.

"We love you too. So much. Please stay with us. Focus on me. Stay with me. Stay with us." I move one of his hands to my stomach and whisper for him to focus on me and my voice.

There are sirens in the distance and then a whirl of people are in the room. Christian gets loading up on a gurney and rushed out. I'm rushing out the door when I happen to look back over the living room and see that Luke is still down on the ground and the paramedics are performing CPR on him.

"We have a pulse," One of them says and they load him up and move to rush him out.

Dad is over by the couch with a paramedic checking his shoulder as it looks like he was shot in the arm. Police have him circled and cuffed.

I'm numb.

I can't even grasp what just happened here in the house that I grew up in. Every good childhood memory is now tainted by the events today. Everything I thought my dad to be was nothing more than an illusion. How could he have done something like this?

"Ana, we need to get you to the hospital." Taylor grimly says and ushers me out to where Zeus and Ginger have circled Harper as a pair of police officers try to entertain my daughter but both dogs are making it impossible to get near her.

In a flash I'm running over and as she sees me she does the same with our dogs following. I can't even put into words how I'm feeling as I hold her little frame to mine. What if Harper had been the one to take a bullet? I shake off the thought and try to focus on the love of my life who's fighting for his.

Somehow, we arrive at the hospital but I'm in a haze. Taylor escorts me to a conference room and has Harper and I set up with Zeus and Ginger there for comfort. I vaguely heard a protest about our animals but was shot down when they found out who was brought in. I'm sure Taylor made sure to reveal the donation that this hospital will receive if we're kept comfortable and not disturbed. He also made the horrible phone call that no parent or relative wants to get to the Grey's, they'll be here soon.

It feels like hours have gone by and not a single doctor has made it in here to update us. Ryan came in not too long ago after being released from the ER. Dad had injected security with a high dose of tranquilizers to put them out until he got us out of the house. Zeus was also given some but thank god he was able to come out of it and make his way in to save us from dad.

 _Save us from dad._

The words seem funny to say in the same sentence in reference to my dad. The man who raised me and taught me how to tie my shoes or played ballerina with me in elementary. The man who showed me how to drive and was the only parent to come to any of my graduations.

Kate arrived a little while ago. It was wonderful to have someone here to hold my hand through all this. Kate flew out to Seattle when I told her that I was safe and returning from Montana. She got here late last night to visit with her family and wait for me to get back from my dad's before we got together. I was so relieved to hear her voice for the first time in forever and couldn't wait to introduce her to Harper.

Kate's fiancé, John Paul or JP as he says his friends call him, came with her as he flew them in on his private jet. He seems really nice and attentive to her. She's really excited now that she can have her maid of honor on the most important day of her life. I want to feel bad for Elliott but for some reason I can't. I've never seen Kate so happy and I know that it has everything to do with JP. It's nice to have her back in my life again and hope we never have to go this long without speaking or seeing each other ever again.

I'm lost in my thoughts watching Harper sleep next to Ginger and Zeus as Kate and JP went to get everyone some food and more coffee. A vet came in when we first got here to check them out. I'm sure Taylor scheduled that and I'll thank him later for it when I can bring myself to speak.

The door opens and Taylor, Ryan and two doctors in blue scrubs come in, both holding their surgical caps in their hands. Their faces are unreadable and I think I might vomit.

"Ana," One starts. "I'm Doctor Vincent."

I nod but don't speak, too terrified of what he's about to tell me.

"I'm so sorry but we did everything that we could." All the air leaves my body and Ryan is there to catch me. "We weren't able to stop the bleeding and once we were able to get in, there was too much damage. I'm sorry but he didn't make it."

A/N: I know that some are going to be upset because I left it there but please be patient as the next chapter will be hopefully sometime on Sunday. Please keep your hateful reviews to yourself, if you've read any of my other stories then you know I love a good mystery and cliffhangers! All will be revealed next chapter! There are 2 chapters left in the story and I hope to have the epilogue out by Tuesday or Wednesday this coming week.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review to tell me what you think! Remember that not everything is as it seems. See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Happy Sunday! Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend. Here is the last chapter before the epilogue and I hope you all like it. I did my best to edit the heck out of it but I know there are going to be some mistakes. I love all the reviews and what everyone thought, Ray and Carrick have always seemed like jerks to me so I wanted to write them in a bad light in one of my stories! Thank you all for this amazing ride.

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Twenty-One_**

 ** _{Anastasia}_**

 ** _3 Months later_**

I'm staring down at the headstone and wonder how things could've been different. If I'd made a better decision or picked a different door at the beginning. I think I'll always wonder now but have to move on and hope that from here on out to live each day to the fullest without any regret. One thing I've learned from all of this is that you're not guaranteed tomorrow so live today as if it's your last.

Ray's trial has come to an end last week and I'm thankful that I'll never have to experience something like that ever again. Having the Grey name helped push it along quickly and his defense didn't put up much of a fight. Taking the stand was the hardest feat I've ever had to endure. Knowing that I was giving testimony that will put my dad behind bars was hard. No, it was horrible. A nightmare. His attorney tried to blame PTSD for the cause and I hate that they tried to use a scapegoat to get him off. Mine and Christian's entire relationship was put under a microscope.

 _"_ _Mrs. Grey, can you please describe your time living with your mother, Carla Adams and Stephen Morton." Mr. Russell, Ray's lead attorney, asks._

 _I sit there for a second never wanting to revisit that part of my life._

 _"_ _It was not a good environment for anyone much less a child to live in."_

 _"_ _Was there any type of abuse in the household?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Can you describe it to the jury, please?"_

 _"_ _I don't see how that is relevant to this case." I snap._

 _"_ _Mrs. Grey, you going through that horrible time just further proves that my client was trying to not let that situation ever happen again."_

 _"_ _I'm not sure how being choked or beaten within an inch of my life has to do Ray. He wasn't there, I was the one who endured it. And him trying to justify his actions by bringing up my past is the worst possible thing he could do. He did this on his own and he was in his right mind when he followed through with it. No one could formulate a plan so calculated and not be sane."_

 _"_ _Mrs. Grey, did your husband ever try to manhandle you or do something to you that you protested or didn't like?"_

 _"_ _Never."_

 _"_ _Is it true that your husband practices BDSM?"_

 _"_ _What does that have to do with the price of beans?"_

 _"_ _Objection!" The prosecution yells stopping me from answering._

 _The trial is closed to the public but I still don't want our private sex life out there for others to scrutinize. It's really none of their business and it has nothing to do with this trial._

It only took the jury three hours to decide that he was guilty but the kicker was that they bought some of the PTSD and sentenced him to life in a mental hospital that is run by the state. He killed another human being and he's now getting to stay in a place where he'll get unlimited TV and bingo nights, while the other is buried and never going to see another day. At least he has no communication with the outside world.

It's not fair but then again life isn't either.

"Ana? You ready to head back?" Ryan asks coming up from the car.

"Sure." I place the flowers in the vase beside the headstone and kiss my fingers then place them on the top.

"I'm getting married today. I know that you're probably turning over down there because of it but I hope that you'd be happy for me. He's a good man and loves me with his whole heart and has from the moment he saw me. You'll always hold a special place in my heart even though I'm mad as hell at you." I think back to the first time we met and smile.

You heard right, I'm getting married today. This is my second time or is it my third since I had the paperwork to show that Luke and I married even though it was fake?

Anyway, after the shooting and the speedy trial I was the one who pushed for it. As I said, life is too short not to live each day to the fullest and I didn't want to waste anymore time in being happy. This is the right choice for me and Harper. She's super excited because she gets to wear a beautiful dress.

Pulling up to the ranch, we decided that we wanted to stay here in Seattle but find a place with some land so that Harper could continue to have her animals to feed and play with. After the trial I couldn't get out of the city quick enough. We found a beautiful forty-acre lot with a beautiful house already on it ready to move in. It belonged to a Senator who was looking to down size after losing an election.

"There she is!" I hear Kate yell down from the upstairs.

The house is huge and has plenty of room for our growing family. Six bedrooms, nine bathrooms, game room, gym, theater, and an awesome library. The kitchen is amazing and Gail has practically lived there since we moved in. I'm so glad she is here to help me through everything. Gail has always mothered me and she treats me more like a daughter than employer. The property also has several living quarters and three barns.

"I'm here, I'm here." I say as I walk my happy self over to the kitchen where Gail is killing it in there with the meal for later. I told her that I'd have the small reception catered but she wouldn't hear of it.

My stomach roars announcing me and Gail immediately opens the fridge and hands me salsa as I already have a bowl of chips in hand. This little one wants nothing but salt. With Harper I wanted nothing but sweets, it's crazy how one pregnancy is completely different from another one.

"Are you ready for this evening, Ana?" Gail asks as she pulls out some food from the oven.

"More than ready, I don't think I'm nervous as I was when I got married the first time."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, marrying Seattle's Golden Boy was a lot of pressure and I felt like one wrong move and I was going to be crucified. Now I'm just me and everything seems more laid back. No pressure at all." I smile as I chomp down several chips at once.

"Have you heard from my groom?" I ask once I've eaten half the jar of salsa and rub my five-month pregnant belly.

Gail gives me a look and I know it well.

"I know you're not happy about this decision but I really know what I want or I wouldn't have proposed to him."

"It's not that I'm not happy but cautious. You've been through a lot over the last few years and I want you to do what is right for you but also make sure you've had time to heal."

"I understand where you're coming from and love you for it. Thank you for being amazing these past few months."

"I only want the best for you and see you succeed in whatever it is you want, even if it's rushing into marrying that man today." She says and we both burst out in giggles.

"Hey, I need the bride to do her hair up there. Harper is trying to put bows on the dogs and paint their nails. Zeus is not having it and going crazy trying to escape." Kate says coming in the kitchen and swiping a cookie from the plate by the oven.

"I'm coming." I hop down from the stool and start to walk that way.

"We only have less than two hours before the wedding starts and we have so much to do." Kate stresses.

"Can't we just wear pajamas? And wear my hair up in a bun?" I whine at having to get all dolled up.

"Have you lost your mind? Ana you only get married once…" She pauses and then clamps her mouth shut. "I mean twice?" She pauses again only for us to bust a gut laughing.

Once we get our fits of laughter under control the beauty squad does their magic and works me over.

Shortly after that Harper comes in wearing her beautiful white lace tea length dress with a pair of brown cowboy boots on with her hair up in a curly ponytail with a matching headband. She looks adorable and is the most beautiful flower girl ever.

As I put on my lace matching dress, Harper and I look like twins. The groom left me a perfect pair of baby blue earrings with diamonds around the outside. They not only match my eyes but the bottoms of my heels that are the same color but were specially made and dipped in baby blue glitter.

Harper loves having our picture taken together and I think we have a little ham on our hands. After we take a million photos Kate comes in all dressed with Gail behind her.

"Oh Ana, you look so beautiful." Gail gushes.

"Picture perfect." Kate interjects.

"You sure?" I turn back to the full-length mirror and place my hand on my protruding belly.

"Absolutely." They both cheer and we make our way carefully down the stairs with the help of Ryan.

"You can turn back now. I've got a getaway car ready and JP can have the jet ready to go with one phone call." Kate says as she stops me from opening the back door to head out to our ceremony.

"Kate, I promise this is what I want. Thank you for helping me do all this."

"Hey, it's good practice for mine that's coming up." She blushes and I couldn't be happier for her.

When she was in town after the shooting Elliott tried to talk with her so they sat down at a quiet bar and had that long-awaited talk. They actually talked and didn't get into one fight. Once Kate spoke her mind and told Elliott how happy she was with JP, I think Elliott understood how they didn't have the type of relationship that she gushed about. I think they both knew that walking down the aisle was never in their future.

Turns out that Elliot has been on the sly about his recent partner and it blew us all away. He, Ros and Gwyn have been seeing each other and it was all caught by Mia. Apparently, Ros had mentioned a hall pass in a conversation and Gwyn told her all about how Elliott Grey would be her ticket. One night they all were at the same bar and one thing led to another. Now the three are inseparable and Elliott seems happy for a change.

My relationship with the Grey's is much better now after the shooting. We aired a lot out after the funeral and are almost back to the way we were before all this mess happened. Although, Carrick is still not a welcome sight. I know in my heart that he was doing what he thought best for his son but the hateful names and not helping me out when I was pregnant was straw that broke the camels back. He could've helped and then I'd never been placed in the jail cell where that evil bitch and her lackies beat me.

"Momma!" Harper squeals and it brings me out of my thoughts.

She's looking at the lit-up barn with the candle lanterns that lead the path to the barn doors. I wanted something simple here on our property. As soon as I proposed to the groom he made sure this barn was the perfect fit for our wedding and he didn't disappoint.

"You ready Harper?" I take her hand and we walk down the path towards the entrance.

Soft music plays on the other side of the lace curtain that separates the inside from the outside. I can see that the entire barn is lit in candles and strands of clear lights around the wooden poles throughout the barn. He made sure to put in a new flooring so that I didn't trip over the unlevel wood planks that were there before.

The aisle is divided down the middle and there are a few rows of chairs that occupy our closest friends and family, nothing like my first wedding where there was over three hundred guest and I didn't know eighty percent of them.

Two men dressed nicely stand on either side of the door and carefully draw back the lace curtain. The music changes and my eyes meet my groom as Harper and I take the first step inside as the wedding march plays. Everything else fades away and only him and I are there. My pulse starts to race and it's like the aisle is a mile long.

Our two dogs, Zeus and Ginger who are at the front perk up and move to us in a matter of seconds. Harper jumps up and takes off to meet Ginger halfway but I stay put and take in everything that is about to happen. Our lives will never be the same after this and we plan to move forward and never look back in the past. We've learned a lot but promised to never experience those mistakes again.

My groom, impatient as ever, moves from the front of the aisle and meets both Harper and I in the middle. He picks up Harper giving her a sound kiss on the cheek then circles my waist placing a hand on my protruding belly and gives me an almost inappropriate public kiss to me. Only the sound of the pastor clearing his throat makes him stop. He blushes pink and it only makes me love him more. We've come a long way over the months and I have to say that I made the right decision after picking up the pieces after that fatal night at Ray's house.

As we make it to the front he places Harper down and fixes her dress before her attention is back on Ginger and they move over a few feet away from us and Pastor McDaniel.

"Shall we begin this beautiful ceremony?" Pastor McDaniel asks and we both nod.

The pastor starts by reading a few verses but my hearing is muffled by my grooms whisper. We're only inches away and if I wasn't five months pregnant I'm sure he'd be molded to me.

"You look stunning." He whispers.

"Thank you." I mouth.

He leans his body into me and I know he's about to seal his lips to mine but once again the pastor speaks up.

"I know that both the bride and groom want to say their own vows…"

My eyes focus back on my groom and I can't help but start to tear up looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Christian if you will start your vow renewal." He nods to the pastor then turns back to me.

"Anastasia, my love, my life. Words fail me every time I open my mouth when I was practicing this. I know we've been here before but this time it's different. We're different. You came into my life when I needed you the most and turned me upside down and inside out. For the longest time I thought this was a fluke and that at any moment I would wake up and it was all a dream. That I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life, but from day one you stumbling into my office and changed all that. Three months later we married and I swore to be one with you and walk through this marriage as an equal partner. I failed that because on day two-hundred and forty of our marriage I lost you to my foolish pride. Never did I think that that one mistake would cost me my entire world for over two and a half years. But it did and in a way I'm thankful. Thankful because I was able to grow up and become the man you needed. The man who you deserve."

I squeeze our joined hands and will the stinging in my eyes to let up. We've both cried enough over the years and now I want nothing but happiness for here on out.

"Today, I stand before you and our daughter and pledge that for as long as I'm breathing that I'll be the man you both want in your life. I promise to be the best role model for our daughter and the best husband that you could ever want. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, to include you on every aspect of our lives and walk hand and hand together until we can't walk any more. I love you Anastasia with my whole heart and promise to keep you safe and warm on chilly nights, to help make you the best person that you always have wanted to be. I love you and promise these things until death do us part."

Christian takes his monographed handkerchief out of his front pocket and dabs my soaked cheeks. How can anyone follow those words?

Pastor McDaniel turns to me and nods letting me know that it's my turn. Steeling myself I take a deep breath and calm my emotions to get through this.

"Christian, I didn't really know what living was until I saw you for the first time. The moment I stumbled into your office it was like you had turned on a switch and my life began. You have given my world color and I don't think I could ever go back to living the way I was before you."

Our daughter walks over and circles her daddy's legs giving him a big hug making us all laugh.

"You have shown me what it's like to have a true partner and even though we've had some rocky bumps in our time I think we both can say that we are better people because of them. It might've taken us years to get where we are now but I'm glad that you never gave up on us. Our daughter and I love you more than you'll ever know and I hope that every day I can show you exactly that."

I can see the tears welling up in his eyes and I know that he's trying his best to keep them in because seeing him cry is going to make me lose it.

"Kiersten White said it best, _'I'd choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and choose you.'_ Never in my heart was there another for me, you are it for me Christian Grey.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you. To keep you and your heart safe, to be a sounding board when life is too tough, and even a warm place for your cold feet. I pledge my love and life to you and only you for as long as we both shall live."

We don't wait for Pastor McDaniel and surge forward to seal our promises to each other. We're already married so we can do as we like. I can hear cheering and clapping in the distance but void them out. It's only when I feel a tug on my dress that we pull apart.

"My daddy!" Harper stomps her little boot.

"Of course, babydoll." Christian swoops down and brings her between us as we both kiss a chubby cheek sending her into fits of giggles as she's the little ham of the party.

The reception is what I had hoped it would've been the first time around but didn't want to say anything to ruffle feathers as to how high society would think of the Grey's if we'd had it in a barn with twinkling lights and wooden planks as a dance floor. I think back to the girl I was then and the woman I am now and can't help but be relieved that I've changed. At least for the better, I think.

My lower back has a pinch to it so I'm sitting down to relieve some of the pressure. My mind drifts back to three months ago and I can't help but remember when the doctors came in to tell me that Luke didn't make it. At first, I thought it was Christian and my entire world stopped for a few brief moments. Ryan, Kate and JP had to hold me upright until they assured me that it was in fact Luke and not Christian who had died.

 _"_ _Wha…what do you mean, he didn't make it?" I sway and several hands catch me._

 _"_ _We did everything we could, we're sorry for your loss." One of the doctors says._

 _"_ _This can't be happening," I look over to my left and see Ryan. "He promised me forever. He said he'd never leave me and Harper!"_

 _"_ _Ana…Ana please listen."_

 _I think I went into shock because the next thing I knew I was in a hospital bed. Something was holding my legs down and when my eyes focused it was Kate with her head laying across them. She was sound asleep. I heard beeping and when I turned my head I saw a man laying in a bed next to me and it made my heart stop._

 _"_ _Christian!" I shouted as if I was dreaming and wanted to wake us up._

 _I heard his familiar grunt and Kate sprung up from her seat._

 _"_ _Shh." Kate grabbed for my hand. "He needs all the rest he can get."_

 _"_ _But…h-he's here? The doctors?" I stuttered._

 _"_ _They were talking about Luke, Ana. Christian is in bad shape but they think he will be just fine as long as he rests and gets through this first night."_

 _"_ _Oh, thank god!" I reach over the rails and grip his hand in mine. "Please don't leave me."_

I thought my heart died that day and it took a long while before I felt as though we were going to be okay after everything that had happened with Ray. We buried Luke here in Seattle next to his family. Luke had changed his will and left everything in my name. I didn't feel right taking it so I decided to leave the ranch in Montana in the hands of Patrick to run. With Christian's help and his resources Sawyer Ranch is a safe harbor for women and children in Witness Protection. Patrick loves the idea and it just had it's first guests last week. Christian is helping with all the other details and all the profits from Luke's goggle and scope designs is going into a fund to maintain the ranch and all the help there. He's put it under the GEH umbrella and with a few tweaks from his R&D they have been able to create an even better product for our military.

"You feeling okay, baby?" I hear my man's voice. Christian saddles up next to me then picks me up as though I'm not pregnant and places me on his lap.

"Just think about the past and how we got here."

He places a firm hand on my belly then kisses my neck.

"We only need to think of the present and future." He whispers, sending shivers down my spin that leaves me squirming on his lap. "How's my boy doing?" He rubs me and a small kick follows his hand.

"Starving for cake." I giggle when Christian bites my shoulder.

We found out that we're having a boy a few weeks ago and we couldn't be happier. Although, Harper is not on board yet. She doesn't want anyone taking daddy's attention away, especially me. We are still unsure if the dad is Luke or Christian's but as Christian has stated before on many occasions, "DNA doesn't matter." I'm still planning on getting a paternity test done after this little guy comes out for peace of mind though. I'll love him no matter what but health wise I want to be prepared for anything.

"Well, we can't have that." He stands with me secured in his strong arms. We thought he was never going to walk because the bullet had done some damage to his spinal cord. He was in a wheelchair then a cane up until a month ago. He was determined to walk down the aisle cane free and be able to carry me around and he did. Christian never ceases to amaze me when he puts his mind to it. He has a slight limp but unless you're looking for it you'd never know.

"Wait, it's not time for cake yet!"

"Baby, we can do whatever we want. It's our party, these people are the intruders."

I loud squeak rings on the dance floor as we make our way over to the cake table. Knowing that voice we both freeze but when we see what's going on we laugh along with everyone else. Ryan has Harper in the air tossing her high as Taylor tosses her teddy bear the same height at the same time. We really couldn't have asked for a better family than this.

Without thinking I gather a dollop of icing on two fingers from our cake as Christian is distracted with watching Harper having fun. An evil grin forms on my face and I launch my fingers forwards and streak an icing line down the side of his face. His eyes bulge as he realizes what just happened.

"You know, being pregnant won't save you, right?" He says smiling and reaching over my shoulder. I love his playful side.

Zoning out the guests, Christian and I have a down right food fight with our wedding cake. Harper comes over at one point but only to swipe a few pieces to eat. Once we've had enough Christian bends and picks me up bridal style and whistles to get everyone's attention.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming and sharing this time with us but as you can imagine we have somewhere where we need to be." Not leaving any room for arguments he heads out the door of the barn as Elliot is yelling.

"But I haven't given my speech yet!"

Christian ignores him and takes long strides towards our house. Harper is staying with Grace and Mia tonight and will join us tomorrow as we go on a trip to Disney World. I've never been and Harper can't wait to see all the Princesses.

"You are so beautiful." Christian states as he pulls the zipper down the back of my dress.

"As are you." I retort and start to unbutton his messy white shirt. I'm pretty sure our clothes are ruined but I couldn't care less.

Christian starts the shower and pulls us both in. He fingers out all the pins in my hair and we clean each other. After toweling off we make our way back to the bedroom.

"Lay down, baby. I want to devour you."

And he does just that. What seems like hours but is only minutes Christian makes his way up my body and I feel his thick erection probing my entrance.

I let a moan escape. "You like that, baby?"

"More Christian. No more teasing. Please!" I whine. I'm all for foreplay but for the love of god my hormones are all over the place.

"Yes, baby." He thrusts and buries is fat cock to the hilt. We groan with satisfaction. "Is this what you wanted? Huh?" He starts to pump in and out being mindful of my stomach.

"Yes!" I scream as I'm on the edge.

Christian grabs one of my legs and places it over his shoulder as he continues to pound into me.

"Come for me, Anastasia. Cream all over my cock and balls."

His words are always my undoing and I explode. My body convulses with each thrust as a shiver ripples up my spine. "Christian!" I call but I'm not sure if it was in my head or if I really did scream his name. I'm floating on a cloud and don't want to leave my spot. There isn't anything better than being in his arms but I know he isn't finished with me yet.

"Again." He demands pushing right up on my clit sending me into a frenzy.

"I can't."

"Yes. You. Can." He pounds in after each word. "You are my home. I could live in here for the rest of my life."

He places his thumb to my lips and I open automatically.

"Suck."

I do as he asks and suck on his thumb as if it were his dick. Swiftly, he pulls it out and like a magnet it finds my bundle of nerves that pulses like a heartbeat. Christian applies the right amount of pressure then gives it a pinch. That's all it takes and I'm done. I moan his name and dig my fingers in his arms.

"Ana, baby!" He groans and I feel him throb inside of me as he stretches and fills me to the brim with his seed.

Slowly, his pumps stop and we both are unmoving as we catch our breath.

"There will never be a day that comes that I'll ever tire from seeing you come."

He gently places my leg down then turns me so that he can spoon me. Christian wraps an arm securely around me to hold my belly in place. I can feel my eyes growing heavy after the long and exhausting day we've had.

"I love you, Christian. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

If possible, he moves closer to me and gives me a small squeeze.

"You are my entire life, Anastasia. Nothing and no one will ever change that. I love you with my whole heart."

I'm so glad we were able to find each other again. I will be forever grateful that he moved heaven and earth and battle all his demons to find his way back to me. My life would never be complete if he was not in it.

"You and me, baby, against the world."

A/N: Up next... Epilogue! It should be out by Tuesday or Wednesday. Thank you all for your support in my story, you can't imagine what it means to me that so many people like it. You guys are the best!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: As promised here is the final chapter of this story! Hope you like it!

As always the mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

 ** _EPILOGUE_**

 ** _{Christian}_**

 ** _Four Years Later_**

"Harper Landry! You leave your brother alone!" I yell across the backyard as I watch our six-year-old daughter taunt her four-year-old brother as he decides if he wants to jump off the pools diving board.

"But Daddy." She whines as she tries to play off the fact that she was about to push him in. Ginger is waiting at the top of the steps as my son takes his sweet time.

Even though Ryan has the day off he offered to take the kids swimming for a few hours to give us a chance to pack our bags. He has truly been one of the best and loyalist employees that we've got, besides Taylor and Gail of course. We've blurred the lines a long time ago and now our children think of him as an Uncle just like Elliott. In fact, they have to compete for time when the weekends come.

A lot has changed since we renewed our vows four years ago.

First off, we welcomed our perfect baby boy who came into the world screaming like a banshee four months after our ceremony. He was just beautiful and the entire birthing was an amazing experience. I had missed Harper's birth and I had the worst guilt in the days leading up to he due date. Of course, Ana wouldn't let me dwell on it for too long but I did lay there almost every night by Harper's bedside and promise to never miss another important milestone of her life ever again. And I haven't.

Kason Axel Grey came into the world weighing nine pounds one ounce. He was wrinkly and red but perfect in every way. I was in love the moment the doctor pulled him from Ana. I knew that nothing in the world would separate us and that our family was whole again.

Ana had asked for a paternity test as soon as she was settled into our hospital suite but I said no. It didn't matter whose DNA he had. He was mine. But like most of the time, Ana wins. We had Kason's mouth swabbed and blood drawn then myself and we waited twenty-four hours for the lab to run the test. We were getting ready to leave the hospital when the doctor came in with the results. We both stared at the envelope for what seemed like forever when Ryan and Taylor came in to carry our bags down to the car.

 _"_ _Either open it or trash it but either way we have a very hungry little monster down with Gail wanting her brother and wanting to eat." Ryan nudged us both before they both left us and a sleeping baby alone._

 _"_ _Do we need to know?" I asked. "We could just put it in the safe for later."_

 _"_ _No, I need to know. We need to know for health reasons and to sleep better at night." Ana stated. I know that she was the one who needs this._

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _I reached down and pulled the tab on the back then reached in and grabbed the single paper._

 **Seattle Hospital Paternity Labs**

 **It is concluded that the sample given of Patient A (Kason Axel Grey) and the sample given from Patient B (Christian Trevelyan Grey) have been tested and the results are as follows.**

 **Patient A (Kason Axel) and Patient B (Christian Grey) are 99.99%…**

 _My heart stops beating and I crumpled the paper. Tears flood my eyes. I wasn't expecting this to have such impact on me. I already claimed him as mine either way but to know that both of my children share me and Ana is something unexpected._

 _Ana grabs both of my arms and must think I'm upset but it is further from the truth._

 _"_ _Oh god, Christian, I'm sorry." She starts to wail then wraps her arms around her body, retreating within herself. "Why was I so stupid? How could I have let him manipulate me so easily?"_

 _"_ _Ana, baby…"_

 _"_ _I understand if this changes things for you and you want to leave. Have nothing to do with my baby…"_

 _"_ _ANA!" I scream to get her attention and in doing so I wake Kason._

 _We both hurry over to him in his carrier but I almost shove her out of the way forgetting that she had just given birth not so long ago. Carefully, like Ana and the nurses have shown me, I cradle him against my chest._

 _"_ _He's mine." I say to her and hum in his ear to soothe him back to sleep._

 _"_ _I know you said that it didn't matter about DNA but after seeing your reaction you don't have to if you don't want to Christian. There is still time to have the birth certificate changed."_

 _"_ _Anastasia, you're not listening. He. Is. Mine." I lean over the bed and pick up the crumpled piece of paper handing it to her._

 _Her eyes scan over the words several times as if not believing what she's reading._

 _"_ _He's yours." She says in disbelief._

 _"_ _He's mine." I proudly say and pat his little back._

 _"_ _I was so worried…"_

 _"_ _I told you I had awesome swimmers!"_

 _Her smile could light up a football stadium and that's how it should be for the rest of our lives. She comes over and hugs me, careful to not wake a now sleeping baby._

 _"_ _I didn't think it was possible to love you more Christian, but every day you surprise me and I fall in love even deeper."_

The second thing that has changed for us is that I only work Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday's at GEH. I've put the best team in place to help GEH grow and Ros has everything she needs. I mostly go in and sign off on things in the middle of the week and hold all my meetings on those days. If it can't be done during those days then it gets pushed back to the next week. I've worked my ass off getting GEH where it is, so now is the time to reap the spoils of my hard work.

Plus, I love being at home with the kids all day. Yes, there are days when I want to rip my hair out but nothing is more rewarding than watching them grow up right before your eyes.

So, that brings me to the third thing that has happened in the last four years. Three months after Kason was born we found out that Ana was pregnant again. Like I said, my swimmers are awesome. Let's just say that the pull-out method was not in our cards, or I may have stayed in a little longer than necessary, but hey, when a man's in the moment with his hot wife naked begging him to fuck her harder what's a man to do?

Nine months later we welcomed Addison Haley Grey at seven pounds five ounces. She was just as perfect as her brother. She has my beautiful eyes like her older sister and Ana's hair color. Her and Harper could be twins in how their features match up. Although, she has my scowl perfectly perfected.

We named her after my mother's sister, Haley Marie. After we got back from our second honeymoon, Ana and I sat down and spoke about Ella's family that I had found when I was putting my demons to bed for those two years Ana was gone. We decided to reach out to her and she was more than welcoming. She still lived in Michigan in a little town two cities over from Detroit. Haley Marie looks just like Ella and at times it was hard to sit there and look at her, but as time went by my horrible memories faded and now I only see a woman who did the best she could. Their parents had died in a car wreck when Haley Marie was eighteen and Ella was fifteen. Haley Marie did the best she could raising Ella but it wasn't enough. Ella got caught up with a bad crowd and she disappeared for days on end. Finally, one day Ella never came home. She wrote to Haley Marie months later saying she was living with a boyfriend in Detroit and for her to have a good life.

Of course, Haley Marie regrets not being able to do more and find her but being a kid herself, trying to survive was hard on her also. I don't blame my aunt for the choices Ella made or how she ended up because we've all made decisions we aren't proud of. Over the years we've stayed close, she wasn't able to have any children and worked at the local high school as a cafeteria worker since she was twenty. Finally, two years ago I was able to talk her into moving to Seattle to be close to us. She's the only biological family I have left and it didn't sit right with me to have her so far away and all alone. Ana and I have set her up in a beautiful home near our family and she helps out at a local homeless shelter since I've padded her bank accounts with more money than she knows what to do with.

Elliott has surprised us all with his settling down. Never did I think it was in the cards for him but one day he came over with a woman who he'd helped on the side of the road. She was short with dark hair and glasses, a straight up bookworm like my wife. It was a huge contrast from his tall blonde long legged women from before. She was just as cute as a button and apparently perfect for my brother. They married six months from the time he saved her from the road and are expecting their first baby this spring. His time with Ros and Gwyn only lasted a few months as Elliot thought it was a little complicated in pleasing not one but two women. Not in the sex part, according to him, but in the communicating and emotions of women.

Kate and John Paul are married and have two sets of twins. They live in Europe where his business is mostly based but come to visit every two months. We go out and visit them on the months they can't get here. He's really a great guy and has an excellent business head on his shoulders. We've actually done a few business ventures together and it's been more than profitable.

Mia, well, she got married a year ago and we couldn't be happier. She had been focused on her restaurants so much that dating and settling down didn't have a place in her schedule until a blonde-haired green-eyed guy by the name of Ethan Kavanagh walked back into her life. They both had tried to reconnect several times since Ana and I came back from Montana but the timing was never right. Finally, as a family, we got together and secretly sent them both on a trip to a secluded tropical island where they were the only ones there except staff. We managed to block off twenty days for them to see if being together was in the cards. As soon as they got back they were connected at the hip from then on. Mia waited forever before she would say yes to his proposals. She actually took from Ana's book and asked him like Ana did me. They were married six months later and are wanting to start a family soon.

Grace is part-time at the hospital and has been helping out at our house with our brood for the last few years. She's the best grandmother to our children and couldn't be more pleased. Her and Carrick reconciled eighteen months ago. At first, I wasn't happy about it and refused to understand why she'd take him back but then Dr. Blake quickly reminded me that even I made a mistake and was forgiven. Don't think that it was an easy process but Ana was the one who offered the olive branch first. She amazes me at every turn. I also think that not having either of her parents present in her life had a lot to do with it too. That doesn't mean that security leaves the room when our kids hang out over at their house but we are slowly mending the bridge. Carrick apologizes every time we see him but I think it's going to take a long time for Ana and him to ever build a relationship where she feels comfortable with being in the same room alone together. He is a great grandfather to our kids but it doesn't mean all is forgotten.

"Christian? Is that you?" I hear my angel calling from in the walk-in closet.

"Yes, baby." She packing her a bag even though Gail said she would take care of it.

"I can't find my pink slippers. Have you seen them?" She calls out.

I look over at the end of the bed and see Zeus hang his head. He knows how she gets.

"Have you looked on your feet?" I say sweetly hoping to ease the blow that's about to erupt.

"Ugh!" She groans and pops out of the closet. "This is the last time Grey! No more!"

She is even more beautiful than when I met her all those years ago. Ana comes barreling out with a rolling suitcase wearing only panties and a bra. Her nine-month pregnant belly on display making me harder than ever.

"Baby, that's what you said with Addi and look where we are now." I place a firm hand on her belly and feel a hard kick. "If I remember, you were begging for my cum nine months ago when the discussion of another precious baby was brought up."

"I know but this one is it. Any time you're naked I lose all rational thought." She whines. "I think you should get snipped." She snuggles as I sit her on my lap.

"Snipped?" I question and my body flinches. She giggles and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Is Addi still napping?" She nips my earlobe sending my body abuzz.

"Mhmm."

"So maybe we have a little time to get this little girl out the old fashion way than being induced?"

"Oh, you naughty devil." I bite her shoulder right under her ear where her neck is. "Zeus door." I command and he does as he's told and shuts our bedroom door. I place my wife at the end of the bed with her arms on the bed and her feet spread open firmly on the floor. Being ready to pop is a challenge when having sex and finding the most comfortable positions for her. "I think I'm up for the challenge Mrs. Grey."

Six hours later we welcome Mallory Christian Grey into the world. She was quiet as a mouse and her cries were barely heard. She weighed six pounds nine ounces with strawberry blonde hair. Like all the other births I cried hard and louder than our children as they placed them in my arms.

Never did I imagine my life would be this full of happiness and love. I've always thought that I'd end up alone but all it took was one tiny brunette woman to bring me to my knees and change me in ways I never thought possible. She is the light to my darkness, the moon that brightens the dark skys. She is the love of my life and nothing and no one will ever change that. We've been through hell and back to get where we are today and strangely I wouldn't change it for anything. In life you have good with the bad and even in our bad times we shined through and came out better people for it. When push comes to shove she is my number one person. It truly is us against the world. She leans on me and I lean on her. Where my weaknesses are she is stronger and vice versa.

There's a whimper coming from the small bassinette in our hospital suite and I quickly bolt from the recliner so that my sleeping wife can have a few more moments of rest.

"Hey pretty girl." I sing in a whisper as she coos back to me. She truly is a quiet baby. "Did you have a good nap?" She stares at me, or at least I think so. "How about a quick change and then we'll wake mommy, huh?"

I cradle her in my arms and lay her down at the changing station here in the hospital. I've become a pro at this over the years and love it. Most men refuse to change a single diaper and get their hands dirty, but I find that it's the best time to have some daddy/baby time. I get to tell them all about life and how they are going to be the best at everything. With Kason and Addi we even had secret hand bumps during our late-night changings. I was meant for this life, I just didn't know it until it was right in front of my face. I'm just hoping I can get one more from Ana before she puts her petite sized foot down and we stop making the world's best babies.

Once I'm finished, I'm surprised to find my beautiful wife awake watching me and Mallory.

"How're you feeling, baby?"

"Sore but good." She responds. "You really are the master at diaper changes, you know."

I shrug while swaddling her in her soft purple blanket that Harper picked out. Apparently, I was destined to be a father to mostly girls. Kason and I are completely outnumbered in our house.

"I didn't push out a baby so I'd like to think this is my contribution."

"Well, I think it makes you even sexier for it."

"Careful, or I'll impregnate you again before we leave the hospital." I tease but I wish I could.

I know we have a houseful of healthy wonderful kids at home but there is something about Ana being pregnant that sets me on fire. She is the most beautiful, glowing woman I've ever witness, and she's the best mother a child could hope for.

"Can we revisit this after Mallory is out of diapers?" She suggests and hope blooms in my chest at having another set of little feet toddle down our hallways.

"You can have anything you want, baby."

I place Mallory on the half circle pillow under Ana's breast and she latches on without any problem. It seems all our children take to the tit like their dad.

"I don't want anything but our children and you." She states looking up from the baby. Sometimes I think this is all a dream, that I'll wake up from one day and be alone in my large office. But each day I'm reminded that tomorrow is never promised and that we need to live each one to the fullest.

Cupping her face, I lightly kiss her lips as the smacking from our daughter reminds me that we aren't alone.

"Love you, baby." I whisper against her lips.

"Love you more."

 **THE END**

A/N: Thank you from the bottom of my heart! You never know when writing a story if others are going to respond well but you guys have blown me away with all your comments and love for this story. I can't thank you enough. If you liked the drama in this one then try my other story called Rough Riders MC. It is A/U but has our favorite couple in the mix.

Thank you again and hopefully I'll be back soon with something else to write about. I know that some are wanting me to finish the Glitter Challenge one-shot but I'm not sure where to take that one. Maybe once I've had a little while to think I'll see what I can do.

Love you all and see you next time!


End file.
